


You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods

by Breakingthetide



Series: You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Grant Ward, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 73,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Sometimes human places, create Inhuman monsters''.<br/>-Stephen King, The Shining-</p><p>AU of season 3. Skye always thought she would stand with Shield, no matter what, no matter how much blood they spilled or shed, she would be on their side. The good side. The light side. But what happens when that side turns into everything she hates? When they are responsible for the slaughter of innocent lives? Enter Grant Ward, her only option at revenge, at burning everyone she cared about to the ground. Together they build a new empire, one that will bring you to your knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Insane Like Me, Been In Pain Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of Agents of Shield/Skyeward fan fiction, so bear with me! Comments are greatly appreciated I would love to hear from you guys. Hope you enjoy! Also it starts off slow, but it will get better!

Daisy,  
Daisy.  
Daisy.  
Daisy.

The name keeps her awake at night, whispering into her ears until they bleed and crack. Sometimes it's Raina's voice, her smooth seductive tone, others it's her Father with blood dripping down his hands, most of the time it's her Mother. With her beautiful scarred face as she smiles at her only daughter and wraps her damaged hands around her throat.

 

It keeps Skye, Daisy now, pacing the floor of her bedroom into the wee hours of the morning. Mornings are different now than they used to be, ever since she left Shield. Her family, her home, Lance once told her it was a job, she wished she would of listened to him then. Hell, Daisy wishes she would of listened to a lot of things now. _''Daisy please, I can't lose you, not now. We- I need you''_. Coulson's voice still lingered in her nightmares.

 

It had been an easy choice in the end, she simply walked out of the Playground with a bag and a leather jacket strung about her shoulders. She'd been so angry, angry at what Shield stood for nowadays, angry for the way Coulson ran the organization so different from Fury. Fury would have never let it happen, behind the soft skin of her eye lids Daisy can still see the fire, hear the cries of her people. She's been told she screams so loudly in the night the building shakes, not that she didn't notice in the morning.

 

Her throat burns and aches, cracked and dry, there's always a cool glass of water waiting on the night stand, which brightens her mornings considerably.

Today is no different, wakes to a cold bed and an empty room, Daisy shivers the dreams away and runs her hands through her now shorter hair. Honestly she's still questioning that decision. Her bones are humming with the movement in the other room, the men are under strict instructions to be quiet while she sleeps. Sometimes all of this feels like a bad dream she can't wake up from. Any minute now she'll be back on the Bus, her small family tucked away in the sky safe from Inhumans, safe from her.

 

Late at night when the whiskey has run it's course, Daisy lingers on the memories that threaten to break and crack her fingers. Where did it all go wrong? Where did she fail as an Agent? When did she fail her parents, herself? When did Shield start acting exactly like Hydra? It took Daisy a long time to answer the last question, it's not one she likes to linger on. _''You can't leave''. ''Yes I can May, move''. ''What happened was not-'' ''Don't you dare say it wasn't Shield's fault. It was, and you know it''._ The Calvary's mask slipped for that one moment, then it was back on and May was all but shoving her out the door.

 

That was the last time she'd seen her former SO. After chasing the water down she takes a shower, letting it wash away the night before. Blood. Her Father was covered in it, bodies lay at his feet, Inhumans mauled and mutated right before her eyes. She couldn't stop it. When she exits her room, she isn't surprised to see everyone is already in full motion. But god, it's seven a.m. don't these people ever sleep? She can feel them glance up at her, hear their whispers, see them look behind her, over their shoulders.

Daisy's skin will crawl and jump with all the vibrations rolling in from the room, the ceiling starts to shake. A hand to her shoulder ceases all movement, her breathing returns to normal, her skin humming, flowing, singing in perfect rhythm once more.

Everyone in the room immediately stands at attention, spines and hands going rigid, a mix of fear and respect in their eyes. ''There you are''. She turns and meets warm brown eyes, swirling with adoration for her, a smile lighting his handsome face. It is strange even after all this time to see that expression spread across his features, for the longest all she saw was cold ice that broke everything it happened upon. It's different now of course, she's different, so is he. He isn't the same man that put a bag over her head and she isn't the hacker living in her van anymore. ''That man never existed''. But he did, he did. She knows he did.

 

She can see it in the way he moves, the way he still critiques her form when they rarely train in the mornings, when he rises out of bed before the sun. How he has someone _ten feet from her at all times weapons hot_ if he isn't around. Like she is a fragile something he has to protect even though they've yelled at one another until the windows shatter, that she isn't. She's a weapon, just like him, they're two sides of the same coin.

 

''Hey''. Ward presses a soft kiss to her forehead and pulls her to him, sighs and slips his hand under her shirt. Like she's his anchor, it's only fitting since he is hers. ''I missed you this morning''. ''Hydra isn't going to run itself Skye''. The name flows off his lips like slow honey, running down into her skin and it feels good and so right when he says it. _''You'll always be Skye to me''._ He'd told her when she corrected him the first time, but he just grinned and didn't put his gun down.

 

''How did you sleep?'' She grips his jacket tighter to her in response and he whispers sweet nothings into her ear until she believes that it's all okay. Because it is. It's okay as long as they are together.

A year ago Daisy would have put four more bullets in his side, a year ago she would have obliterated Hydra, Bobbi and Coulson at her heels. A year ago she was denying her love for Grant Ward, the traitor, the man who stole Shield from her right as she grasped it in between her fingers. _''Someday you'll understand''._ And god, she does, she understands.

 

She understands why he chose Garrett, the only real solid father figure he had, over everything else. That he thought he was doing the right thing, when the one you love is in danger, you don't hesitate. You follow them because you believe in them and they believe in you. Isn't that the same thing she'd done with her Mother?

 

Had she not also betrayed Shield? She was forgiven of course, Coulson turned the other cheek and all that jazz. May too, and she didn't even bruise Daisy's larynx as punishment. _''They were just misled''_. Lincoln had said, wasn't Grant also? He's looking at her now, his liquid amber eyes roaming across her face and settle on her lips. She kisses him recklessly hopelessly without abandon, because she can. Because she loves him and for a few minutes she can pretend that the world outside doesn't exist.

 

 

Ward takes a moment to assess his girl. The seemingly permanent bags under her eyes keep them both up at night, her screams haunt even his demons and it sets them both on edge. He can't forget her face when she came back to him all those months ago, she ripped the doors to his building clean off with a wave of her hand. A bitter smiled etched upon her face and a "honey I'm home", before collapsing on the ground.

 

It took days afterwards for her to wake, to speak to him, to tell him why she left Shield. With a crack in her voice and trust he can't believe she had for him, Skye broke down and the ceiling around them split piece after piece. After that reality set in, she took a gun with expert fingers and aimed it at his chest. With her shorter hair that Ward doesn't think looks like Skye at all, he smirked and told her to go ahead.

 

She'd pulled the trigger before, why should now be any different? She snarled out that her name was Daisy and neither of them lowered their weapons. They flittered across each other for weeks later, speaking only when absolutely necessary, Ward wondering what the hell she was even doing there. It took days and several drinks for her to finally admit what he meant to her. She understands and it was a blow to his chest, he never wanted this for her.

 

She was too good and too pure and sometimes he wishes he never chose Garrett in the first place. Grant still thinks he's in a dream when she takes him in her arms, one day he'll wake and she will be long gone. Terrified of the monster that he has become.

He thought he was dead to her, buried six feet under just like John, so much hate and pain for all the things he's done. Half of him is still expecting her to turn and run, and she should. He isn't a good man. _"Yes you are"._ He is still struggling to believe her. It gets easier every morning when he wakes up with her curled against him like ivory, when he can feel her smooth tan skin beneath his rough finger tips. He can't help but feel a rush of hatred at Coulson for putting Skye in the position that he did, which is another reason he is going to burn Shield to the ground.

 

She's going to help, she is all but lighting the match now. There are just some things you can't forgive. She's shaking so hard her teeth are chattering, all of his Hydra agents are trying not to look at her, but the floor begins to crack and he takes her in his arms. He whispers that he loves her and she relaxes beneath him, she's got his collar bone between her lips and there's a comfort that settles in his bones he's never had before.

 

She doesn't say I love you too or I need you more than anyone else in the world, when her palms trace and draw stars and pointless patterns across his spine, he knows. He kisses her and she responds with such a fever he can't help but love every single inch of this woman. "If you wanted me all you have to do is ask, no need to bring down the building Skye". She rolls her eyes and shoves him away, the force much stronger than it used to be from their days on the Bus. She walks to one of the tables and snatches up a clipboard, reading the contents with slight distaste before glancing up at him. "A lot of weapons Ward".

 

He winks and goes back to his office, yes Grant Ward has an office now, while she inspects each and every weapon that's unloaded with a dull fire in her eyes that burns and burns. Maybe it's not him Director Coulson needs to worry about. Maybe it's her.

Ward's men keep to themselves, they don't look at her unless necessary, don't mutter a word unless needed. They've learned their lesson not to mess with the boss's girlfriend, not from Ward, although he did have something to say about it. Ever since Daisy left Shield her powers have been on thin ice, controlled yes, but her emotions have been a hurricane and whoever finds themselves in the eye meets a painful end. She isn't sorry about it, this is Hydra for crying out loud, and the laughter that comes out of her is slightly hysterical because words like Hydra and Evil don't mean a thing to her anymore.

 

A new kid some weeks back took one look at Daisy and turned into some kind of savage that hadn't had a sip of water in days, he placed a sweaty hand on her waist and she lost it. Snapped. Like an elastic band that had been stretched too far, took him out Calvary style and the concrete below them bottomed out. She cleaned up in Ward's bathroom while he raved and seethed quietly in the other room, no one ever touched her again.

 

She places the clipboard back on the table, Ward doesn't even need a damned clipboard to begin with, and moves farther back into the fortress Ward has made for himself, sets up in a corner with a computer, and goes to work. She's still a hacker after all, just with powers she was not ready to deal with. She tracks Shield's movements and ignores the slight twinge in her chest, the rage builds and she sees Fitzsimmons and Coulson and she closes her laptop hastily before she breaks it into millions and millions of pieces. She's done that twice now and Grant won't get her a third one.

 

There's a commotion to her left and she sees Kebo, Grant's right hand man glance at her before getting into one of the sleek black cars Ward somehow managed to acquire. He's going to pick up more recruits, to take down Shield they are going to need numbers, right now Hunter could take out this small army Ward has assembled. And that's just so sad.

Right after Bobbi was let out of the hospital Lance had gone on a war path, revenge making him unable to think or function correctly. She tried to stay out of it, tried to push down that protectiveness in her gut, she didn't find Ward just because she needed him. She had to protect him, and who better than an Inhumnan with kick ass earthquake powers? She knows there's a slim chance of Hunter finding him, but it's slim. This is Hunter we're talking about.

 

Forgiving Ward for what he did to Bobbi wasn't very easy, she understood why he did it. He was trying to help Kara find closure, she can't fault him for that. Handing over Agent 33 to Hydra wasn't what Shield did, Fury's Shield anyway. She can't trust Coulson anymore, it's a rusted knife to her chest but he's destroyed everything for her. However she can also see Bobbi and Hunter's side of the story. Torturing her for hours on end for a simple apology was too far. Daisy landed a mean right hook to Ward's jaw that May would be proud of, in the early days before that drunken night.

 

_''Maybe we can finally get that drink''._ They make sure to have one every night, her burning whiskey and him smooth slick bourbon. She goes to her laptop after a few minutes of closing her eyes and slowing herself down. Listening to the sound of her heart, she can pick up Ward's energy in his office and smiles to herself. His heart beat calms her more than anything else and she goes back to what she does best. Daisy is done hiding and covering Hydra's crimes and is playing Angry Birds of all things because she is bored out of her mind, when the warehouse takes a turn. The men are starting to file out, weapons concealed and cars warming up the room, Ward strolls out of his cave and watches them, eyes like a hawk, missing nothing. She walks over to him and he raises an eyebrow, she nods in response, they go back to watching his empire slowly build. Rise from the ashes like a phoenix, like him, her.


	2. Blow A Kiss Fire A Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited to write this chapter.

　

In the weeks that follow the team starts to hear rumors, rumors that set Daisy's teeth on edge and makes Ward roll his eyes and brush them off. ''Skye the last thing I'm worried about is Lance Hunter''. ''Grant don't underestimate him, revenge makes people do horrible things''. She unconsciously runs her hand down his side, regret bleeding into her face. He catches her knuckles and brings them up to his face, kisses them slowly before tangling them with his own _._

_''Don't apologize for that''. Daisy looked up, her lips lingering on the scars that marred his stomach. Four neat bullets at a perfect angle, just like he taught her. She hadn't noticed that tears had hit his skin and dripped onto the sheets tangled around them. ''Ward what I did''- ''I know why you did it, you were angry, I deserved it''. She was, oh how she was so angry with him. For kidnapping her again, taking her to her Father who turned out to be a monster. Or so she thought at the time. He betrayed the Team, her, her feelings for him, played them like it meant nothing. He tried to kill Fitzsimmons, she later learned that he honest to god thought they would float. ''No you didn't''. She kisses them with an aching slowness that has him gripping the sheets in tight bundles. ''I wanted to hurt you, for everything you'd done. But it wasn't right, Grant you didn't deserve to die for that mistake''. ''Sometimes I wonder who I would of been if Garrett never found me''._

 

_Daisy pauses and sits up, he groans in protest but relaxes when she wraps herself into his chest. ''Weren't your parents going to press charges? You'd probably still be locked up''. He trails a hand down her back. ''Maybe. Maybe I could of been normal, decent job, white picket fence''. ''I don't think you and normal would ever be in the same category. Do you think we would of met, in your other world scenerio?'' He leans down and kisses her untl she's warm all over, toes curling beneath his legs. ''I would find you in any world''. She tries, she tries really hard not to laugh. ''You cheese ball!'' ''I wouldn't be able to shoot the legs off a flee from five hundred yards away if I wasn't who I am, that's for sure''._

 

_It takes a moment for the memory to resurface, and when it does it's beautiful and bittersweet and they are both laughing until a different kind of salt water is leaking from her eyes. She crawls back to their original position and that's the last time it is ever discussed._

　

''Boss, Shield could take us down-'' ''I find your lack of faith in me disturbing Kebo''. Kebo falters for half a second while Daisy pulls up her computer to get eyes on their former employeer. They're in Ward's office and Kebo has been pacing to and fro across the room like a caged animal. The waves on Shield are silent, like the dead. Nothing. It's quiet, static quiet, nothing strange or cause for alarm. ''Good or bad news, babe?'' Ward has moved to the other side of his office, leaning against the door and looking out into the sea of mass destruction they've created. ''There's nothing''. ''Have they gone dark?'' ''No, there's just nothing. No movements, it's like Coulson hasn't sent anyone out in days''. ''Maybe they gave up?''

 

Daisy hadn't noticed a new recruit slip inside, but Ward did and they both give him an incredulous look before Kebo throws him out of the room. ''You couldn't just ask him to leave Popeye?'' ''This is Hydra Quake, we use violence instead of words''. Kebo's phone beeps before she can respond, he glances up at Ward. ''Headed to pick up the new recruit Director''. Ward rolls his eyes at Daisy when she smiles at him, she insisted he call himself Director, he secretly loves it and they both know it. ''Hurry back''. ''Hey Popeye bring tacos again! I'm wasting away over here''. Kebo gives her a slight nod and leaves, shutting the door firmly behind him.

 

Daisy spends the next hour looking for something, anything on Shield, a firewall, hell even Fitz's pathetic attempts to keep her out before. But it's quiet and dark and it makes her nervous. Her skin is beginning to itch and snarl as the minutes pass and pass _, ''always trust your instinct Skye''._ ''Ward''. She hears Kebo pull in, she's on the edge of her chair, slowly rising. ''If Kebo brought me another teenager I'm going to shoot him''. She's reaching for the back of his shirt but he slips from her palm, something just doesn't feel right.

　

She can hear Kebo say something to Grant and he responds, ''yeah Richie, why so shy?'' ''My name isn't Richie, Director''. Daisy freezes, she stays rooted in her chair, the lights above her flicker. It's Hunter. Oh god. He found them. As soon as she stands back up gunfire erupts, Ward slams his office door shut with his foot, his Hydra agents sprint him to safety. ''Check the perimeter, look for Shield reinforcements. Get Skye somewhere safe''. She can hear him on the other side of the wall and scoffs, if Kebo lays one finger on her.

 

The smoke clears just as quickly as it spread, Hunter is taking cover more than likely, she exists Grant's office, sees him shielding himself behind a wall and plops down next to him. ''Shield needs protection from me, not the other way around''. She waves her hand in front of his face for emphasis. ''I got nothing, not a man not a vehicle in sight. I can't find Skye''. Kebo announces when he returns and checks the window. ''Right here Popeye''. ''Get out of here''. Ward growls . ''When are you going to learn that I'm basically a walking earthquake?'' The ground rumbles at his feet and she smirks. ''Skye''- He leans away and fires off a few more rounds, to which Lance is poor to respond.

　

''Come on Hunter you weren't actually dumb enough to come here all cowboy were you?'' ''Sorry this coming from the guy who shot his own girlfriend by mistake?'' Daisy sees the way he winces and runs her fingers down his neck. The Kara subject is still very touchy. ''I was hoping you were dead, Bobbi was coming for me. At least that rematch would have been more even''. ''Hardly I heard it took two of you after hours of torture''. ''Yeah lesson learned, should of rigged the door with a grenade''. The banter ends abruptly when the sound of bodies hit the floor, Daisy leans over Ward, who's expression worries her, and all the muscles inside of her clench and drop. She can see Melinda May, gun in hand, looking like she can take on the entire world, a cold look in her dark eyes.

 

Flashes of fire, of death and May pulling her away from the blaze settle around Daisy, so much pain and anger rolls off of her in waves, the Calvary should be trembling right now. So Daisy decides to make her. ''May, is that you? 'Cause that would be great. I mean I was hoping to hold out for a little while longer''. Grant has his phone out, she knows his plan and knows May will cave. He slides the phone into the hall and she can almost hear the sharp gasp May gives. Kebo who has been watching her silently, pulls her from the floor when she makes the decision to move. He soon recognizes the mistake when his nose meets her forehead.

　

Two things happen at once, Ward goes through with his plan, much to her surprise Hunter takes the bait. Kebo goes all ape and breaks the window, yelling at both of them to come on, Daisy doesn't move. Not when the bullets fly past her at alarming speed, defintley Hunter's shots, all her energy is sizzling, buzzing sparking inside of her. She's out for blood. She can almost taste it on her teeth, the promise of revenge permiates the air. This is her chance to cripple Coulson, why not take it? Her Hydra boyfriend however has other ideas. He grabs her waist and falls out the window, landing gracefully on the concrete. She gets in the truck and lays down, Kebo dragging Ward into the bed. It takes her a moment to register the blood, the way Ward's favoring his right side, he's hiding. ''Why are you always getting shot?''

 

The time for dodging bullets have passed, Daisy examines the wound in his shoulder , tells him on three she's going to dig it out. He doesn't make a noise, a twitch or tell as she's doing it, no sign that he's actually in pain. It's unnerving and impressive all at once, reminding her of that day so long ago on the Bus when he was shot yet again and didn't say a word. She's applying pressure with Kebo's jacket when Ward speaks up, his tone dark, edges prickly and low.

 

''What the hell were you thinking Skye?'' ''The same thing you were, revenge was right there and I wanted to take it''. ''That wasn't the way to do it! Our plan stays the same, killing May and Hunter would have changed everything''. ''No it wouldn't, it would of hurt Coulson. That's all I care about''. The look he turns and gives her has worry written all over it. ''Like you said, revenge can make people do horrible things''.

　

They don't speak the rest of the drive, Alex, the driver is ordered to stop on the side of the road so Daisy can stitch Ward up. She soon realizes that he's going to need more than stitches, a sling perhaps. She curses and yells for Alex to drive to the nearest hospital. Ward doesn't protest and an hour later Kebo struts out of Saint Agnus's Hospital with a blue sling, stitching equipment and a piece of surgical tape across his nose. ''Over dramatic''. Daisy comments when he sits next to her, he scowls but remains quiet.

 

She stitches Grant up with ease, using the alcohol Kebo keeps in a flask as antiseptic. They reach one of Ward's safe houses at dusk, the orange bleeding into the blue, a small house rests beneath a few rolling hills. Neighbors are strung across lazily beside it, a dog barks when they pull up the driveway.

 

Two Hydra members get out of the truck and are ordered to look around, Kebo joins them, gun in hand. Dasiy pulls out her own, Ward takes the lead, walks inside, decides after half a second it's safe and sits on the couch, closing his eyes. The house is small, bare, modern, nothing special or exciting. After further examination there's two bedrooms, one bath and a backyard with a chain link fence. There's whiskey on the counter in the kitchen, Daisy eagerly takes a swig before joining Ward on the couch. Putting the gun on the coffee table, she offers him the bottle, he takes four huge sips before handing it back.

 

''You okay?'' ''Fine''. ''Why didn't you want me to kill May and Hunter? I know it has nothing to do with the plan''. ''Yes it does''. ''Okay it does, but there's something else. There's another reason''. It takes six passes of the whiskey between them for him to respond. ''You're hurting, you want to avenge your people, want someone to pay for what happened. I understand that, but you're so desperate for it, revenge is a dangerous road Skye. I don't want you to lose yourself going down it, if I can prevent that from happening I will. I don't want to lose you again''.

　

Grant Ward is not an emotional person, he's stone, cold, some would say a machine. She even called him a serial killer once, he can end someones life with a twitch of his finger, he's dangerous. But when he looks at Skye that part of him is silent, his demons shudder and curl up into themselves, the love he has for her has always been so much stronger than them. She's looking at him with disbelief in her eyes, a frown on her flawless face.

 

''I'm not going to lose myself Grant. I know who I am''. ''I've seen men go down the path you are and never come back''- ''You don't think I can do it can you? Take down Shield?'' ''Of course I think you can, but who will you be when you do? Who will you become?'' Understanding dawns on her and she moves to his side, taking his hands into hers. ''You're afraid I'm going to become like, like you?'' She's angry, her lips set into a firm line. ''Grant you are not a monster. I know what a monster looks like and that is not you''. He knows she's referring to herself when she changed, he squeezes her hand. ' _'And when that day comes maybe you two could be monsters together''._

 

He kisses her just like back at the Providence base, with love in his eyes and the belief that she can take away anything that ails him. His shoulder is aching, his head pounding and he'd kill for a few minutes of sleep, but he continues to hold Skye like she's the most precious thing in the entire universe. And to him, she is.

 

Hours later after she is fast asleep, Ward downs a few pain killers and joins her in the cold bed. He has a plan of course, a back up plan and more to follow. Tomorrow he'll send a few trigger happy minions to retrieve the weapons Lace brought, Coulson went after Andrew and May would have been close behind him. Skye wraps herself around him as soon as he gets settled, he kisses her hair and drifts off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Side Note

I feel like I need to clear up a few things. I have never before used Archive of our own & am still trying to figure out a few things, like how to have spaces between paragraphs (haha)

 

Also I hate that Marvel changed Skye to Daisy, I HATE IT, but the reason it's in my story is so Ward is the only one who calls her Skye. I think it's so damn adorable.

 

Anyway thank you for reading & I intend to update tonight after Agents of Shield!


	4. This Is My Game and You Better Come To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shield and Skye cross paths. It's not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at writing fight scenes. It's bad. Also I own nothing! All characters belong to Marvel!

Daisy knew Werner Von Strucker would run. She told Ward inviting him to Team Hydra was a stupid idea, her exact words were, ''He's a spineless kid who just inhereted money and power. He's not his Father Grant''. He didn't listen to her, which got him where he is now, frusturated and pouting in the seat next to her. They're on their way to another warehouse halfway across the world, Strucker won't be able to hide for long, especially from Grant Ward.

 

They have been on this plane for hours, not riding in first class mind you, and Daisy is seconds away from exploding from bordem. Kebo is in the seat behind her, cleaning up the remains of the peanut war they just had, which did not go well with the flight attendents. Ward is steadily ignoring them, only cracking his resolve once when Daisy commented that he looked 'smoking hot in that sling babe'.

 

''Kebo you're on Strucker duty''. Ward announces when they leave the plane and are getting into yet another sleek black car. ''Got it Boss''. ''Skye I want to know when Shield moves, if they blink you let me know''. ''Got it Boss''. He rolls his eyes, runs a hand through her hair. ''I don't want another incident like the other day''. ''We have to get to Strucker before Shield does, he knows too much''. ''Way to state the obvious there Popeye''.

 

Daisy takes out her phone, cracking into Shield is so easy these days, without her there to put up defenses they're all but helpless. ''We got an OP, looks like they're on their way to Strucker too''. Ward smirks, ''they won't make it in time''. The drive is a quiet one, they reach the base in two hours, it's already swarming with Hydra agents. Ward takes control, weapons here, there, Daisy following his lead.

　

''Woah woah woah careful with that one, be a shame to see this whole place blow up before we even move in''. Daisy is reclining in Ward's new office chair, where he keeps getting these things is beyond her, when Kebo leaves her line of sight, phone in hand. ''What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be out looking for Von Strucker''. Daisy looks to see Kebo stay silent, handing Ward the phone.

 

''Who is this?'' She gets up and sits on the table across from him, watching her boyfriend carefully. ''I've been wondering when I'd hear from you. You're the one all the others were afraid of, before me''. Who the hell is that? Is there another Head of Hydra more powerful than him? ''Well not everyone should, just the ones who won't fall in line. What can I do for you?'' He comes to rest between Daisy's legs, an easy expression on his chizzled jaw. He cleary isn't worried about this conversation.

 

''Oh no thanks, I don't need redeeming''. She rests her chin on his shoulder, drawing him closer. ''You see that's just typical of guys in your generation, you don't even know the game I'm playing''. It's the best game of all. Mystery Man tells Ward where Strucker is and the conversation soon ends after that.

 

''Sounded like a serious phone call''. She comments, raising an eyebrow. ''Something I should be concerned about?'' ''No. Just the money of the operation, that's all''. ''Someone other than you and me are funding this anti-Shield campaign?'' ''Believe it or not Skye I don't have millions of dollars lying around''. ''Why didn't you tell me before?'' ''It never came up''.

 

He moves away from her and tells Kebo to go, she leaps up after him. ''I'm going with you''. Kebo looks to Ward, ''Director?'' ''Why do you want to find Von Strucker?'' He already knows the answer and he doesn't like it. ''You and I both know May won't hurt me''. He gives a long sigh and then nods, Daisy lightly kisses his cheek and joins Kebo in the waiting car. ''Come back in one piece Skye''.

　

''The Director would kill me if anything happened to you Quake''. The road in front of them shakes, Kebo curses and glares at her. ''They should all be afraid of me. Ward doesn't need to worry, I am more than capable of taking care of myself''. ''I think he knows that, but he's biggest fear is losing you''. ''Do you two have late night conversations after I go to bed? Does Grant actually talk to you about his feelings?'' Daisy is baffled until she sees the look on his face.

 

''No, he mentioned it once in passing. But I saw it the day Shield attacked us, the fear in his eyes when he couldn't get to you''. Daisy pushes her seat all the way back and stretches her legs out on the dash. ''He was my SO back at Shield, you ever been taught how to shoot by a double agent?'' Like expected, Kebo shakes his head. ''That's exactly why he shouldn't worry''.

 

They find Strucker in a fancy hotel, Kebo and a few others following after Dasiy. She hacks into the hotel's sytem to find his room number, all he has to do in open up the door for a pretty girl. He makes the right choice. ''Hey baby Strucker!'' She yells when they've got him trapped inside, he's cornered in between an end table and the couch. ''Please please don't hurt me! I'll do whatever Ward wants I swear!'' Daisy smiles, ''good. Then this should be easy''.

　

Kebo grabs him and she gets to work on the chains. By the time they've got him strung up and well tortured, Kebo is enjoying it entirely too much and they are going to have a conversation about that back in the car, Strucker is almost down for the count. It comes to no one's surprise when the doors to his hotel burst open, the Calvary in the lead.

 

Daisy is taken a back to see Bobbi at her heels, looking every bit like the special agent she is. It takes Kebo stabbing Strucker, running and then taking out both men, before the Shield agents notice her. Bobbi spares her a glance but runs after Kebo, May however freezes, a look of pure disbelief on her face. ''Skye?'' ''It's Daisy''. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' ''Isn't it obvious?'' She waves her hands around the room. ''Hail Hydra''. Then she sends a burst of power May's way.

 

She's back on her feet in less than a second, her gun tucked away. ''I don't want to hurt you Skye''. ''Wish I could say the same for you''. Another blow sends May crashing against the wall. ''What the hell happened? Why are you working with Ward? Does he have something on you?'' Daisy lands a punch to her temple and there's no room for talk after that. It's not a fair fight. Daisy maybe an Inhuman now, but this is still _May_ she's up against.

 

Blood covers the floor, mixing in with Von Strucker's, both women are bruised and battered. Daisy is suffering from a broken ankle, a few cracked ribs, a black eye. Her nose might be broken but she can't focus on that because May is still coming like a tidal wave. She's going to lose. She never sees the kick coming. She barely registers going through the glass window, the only thing she can think of is how _pissed off_ she is that she didn't listen to Ward when he told her to bring a gun. Daisy never feels the ground, never hears May yell her name.

　

Kebo is looking down on her with concern, ''why are you soaking wet?'' He chuckles, ''fell in the pool''. Daisy can't move, she can feel every single inch of pain shooting through her veins, but that's it. ''I have to move you''. ''What happened to Bobbi and May?'' ''Don't know, we need to get out of here''. ''No! I have to finish this''. ''Skye you can't even stand for christ sake!'' She's about to smirk and say watch me, but the words die on her lips, white hot iron is being pushed into her skin. She swallows a groan, Kebo lifts her carefully into her arms muttering about how in the hell did she get pushed out a window? Black covers everything else. The ghosts in her mind are silent, they've met a cold dead end.

　

The sound of gun fire wakes Daisy, loud, close to her head. The pain has dulled, mostly, her entire body aches. Opening her eyes she finds herself alone in the room her and Grant share, another round is fired. With no grace whatsoever Daisy climbs out of bed, limps to the door and pulls it open. Two bodies are on the floor, Ward is standing over them, gun ever steady is his hand. Kebo is next to him, he's got someone pinned to the floor, Hydra agents are watching whatever is unfolding with pleasure. ''Go ahead, do it you son of a bitch''. The body Kebo has trapped says up to Ward.

 

''Grant''. He turns at the sound of her voice. ''We'll talk about how I'm feeling later, why are you going all firing squad on me?'' ''Shield Agents, someone tipped them off''. She notices Kebo sporting fresh wounds, Ward's knuckles are looking a little worse for wear. Daisy silently comes up to Ward, putting a hand on his back, he lets her take the gun from him. ''Damn I was hoping you were Hunter or Bobbi''. She comments when Kebo reveals said Shield agent, she doesn't recognize him. But he knows her.

 

''Skye-'' She shuts him up with her finger on the trigger. ''It's Daisy''. She hands the gun to Ward who tucks it in the back of his jeans. ''Take care of these''. He orders, ''Skye you're hurt you need''- ''yeah rest I know. I'm going Robot, I'm going''. She hobbles back into the room and let's Ward place her on the bed. Hates the looking he's wearing right now.

　

''Don't start''. He ignores her, ''why in the hell did you think taking on May was a good idea?'' ''Thought since I'm a bad ass now I could handle it''. ''This is the Calvary we're talking about''. ''It happened and I'm over it, you should see her''. The joke didn't do a thing. He's angry, red knuckles holding the edge of the mattress in a death grip. ''It's not your responsibility to take care of me Ward, if I want to get my ass kicked again there's nothing you can do about it''.

 

''You're right, I don't have a say, but did you ever stop to think what would happen to me if you''- ''May would not have killed me''. He rolls his eyes. ''You're Hydra now and that's all that matters to May''. ''Is someone still sensetive about getting their butt kicked by a woman?'' ''She drove a power tool into my foot Skye''. ''And busted the hell out of your throat''. ''Exactly, I don't want this to happen again''. He gestures to her as she lays carefully back down on the bed. ''It won't, I hesistated''. ''I think the shoving you out of a four story window had more to do with why you lost''. ''She kicked me actually''. ''Of course she did''.

 

He hands her a few pain killers and she chokes them down quickly. He places both of her hands in his and rests his face against her neck. ''Skye, if anything happens to you''... He trails off and places a small kiss in her skin. ''How many times am I going to hear you say that? I'm not dead Grant, when it comes down to it you and I both know Coulson won't have it in him to kill me''. ''What about you? Will you be able to cross him off?'' ''Yes''.

　

Grant is an expert at reading people, he can tell when their lying, uncomfortable, edgy, tense. Skye's face, body, is calm and collected. Her eyes are a different story, there's a tell, a twitch, something in them that tips him off. He says nothing, just kisses her brow and gets up to leave the room. ''Stay with me''. ''You're hurt''. ''I'm not a corpse for crying out loud, god. Get over here''. He obliges, shifting himself so she feels his body align with hers, but none of his weight. ''We always have the best moments when one of us is injured''. He laughs, it's a beautful sound and she falls asleep to it with ease.

　

Shield will be after her now that they know she's with him. When Skye falls asleep he has a few men moniter every single inch of Shield, not as good as Skye but he has to make do. He has extra gaurds placed around the compound, two are currently at her door. Kebo needs no orders, his eyes are roaming, around the windows, exits, hand on his gun. Moron almost got her killed, Kebo is lucky Ward needs him. Very lucky. ''What's our plan Director?'' ''Get me a car, I'm going on a trip''. He looks to Kebo, ''when Skye wakes up let her know I'll be back''. ''Yes sir''. It's about damn time Ward met one of the decapitated heads of Hydra.


	5. I'm the King & You're the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anger, resentment and jealousy doesn't change the heart of others-- it only changes yours.”  
> ― Shannon L. Alder, 300 Questions to Ask Your Parents Before It's Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't remember if they had another name for the man Ward was talking to on the phone in last week's episode, but I watched an interview of Brett and he said his name was Gideon, so that's what I'm going with. I loved this chapter by the way. Also I love you guys and comments are always welcome!

If Kebo asks her one more time if she needs anything, she's going to put a bullet in his back. It's been a week since Ward left and Daisy is growing uneasy, she misses him. They're in Ward's office because let's be honest it's the most entertaining spot in this whole place, and Kebo keeps staring at her like she's about to keel over.''Call Ward again''. ''He didn't answer the last four times you told me to''. ''Just do it, he's ignoring me''. ''You know I don't work for you''. Daisy bats her eyelashes at him, ''please? It will make me feel better.'' He gives in, Grant still doesn't pick up. ''Idiot''.

 

She puts another bag of ice on her face, takes a breath, which hurts by the way and glances at the clock on the wall. ''Shouldn't he be back from wherever by now?'' ''The Director can do as he wants''. ''I'm fully aware of that Popeye I just want to know if he's okay''. ''You and I can both agree he is fine wherever he goes''. ''Right, super spy and all''. She gets a bottle of whiskey from under his desk, glances at the picture of herself beside a coffee cup full of pencils. Daisy can't remember when the picture was taken or how he got it, but she's on the Bus staring out the window, long hair illuminated by the sunset. She looks happy, at peace.

　

_''What's with the picture Ward?'' He looks at her fondly before picking up the frame with great care, like it's sacred to him. ''I needed you''. He doesn't elaborate, instead grabs her face and kisses her like he's starving for air and she's the only thing close to it. She's sprawled across his desk, hands roving over his back. ''Is it too late to worry if the walls are thin?'' He laughs and places a hand against her naked waist. ''I think so''. ''You know if I knew this was what I was missing, I might have left Shield a long time ago''. She stretches against him, watches his eyes darken. ''You're here now''. ''Apparently I was here without knowing''. She nods to her picture which was oddly the only thing on his desk to survive their late night activities._

 

_''If you don't like it I can take it down''. She kisses him lightly, ''I don't mind. If I wouldn't of been so busy trying to be the picture perfect Shield agent, I would of had a picture of you too''. ''I doubt that would have gone over well with Coulson''. She shrugs, ''doesn't matter now''. He erases the flash backs with his hands, thoughts of Shield and Coulson vanish into the back of her mind. She tends to forget a lot of things, even her own name, when Ward's lips are on hers._

　

Daisy is on her second glass when Ward returns, all 'Hail Hydra' attitude and 'let's take over the world'. ''Hey babe''. He kisses her cheek and sits on the desk next to her. ''Are you okay?'' ''Where were you? You're stupid henchmen wouldn't give you up''. ''Meeting with Gideon''. That's the tool Ward was on the phone with the other day, old man never learned to let go of an evil organization.

 

''It took you a week to meet with Gideon? What the hell were you doing for seven days? What did he say?'' He does not answer her first question, a slow smile spreads on Grant's face. ''He's on board''. They high five and one of those stupid henchmen are sent to get tacos.

　

''It's only been a week since you were injured Skye, take it easy''. ''You're really telling me to take it easy right now? In this very moment we're having?'' His shirt is off and she's leaning over him in their bed, was about to join him, but her ribs protested against the movement. ''I don't want to hurt you''. ''God Ward, way to kill a moment''. She throws her jeans back on, slapping his hands away when she started struggling. ''I'm healing just fine''. She's winded and her head is pounding but he doesn't need to know that. Somehow he does anyway and a few mintues later he's bringing her pain killers and a glass of water.

 

''Anything on Shield?'' ''Not a peep''. ''Ward?'' He looks down at her. ''Can we trust this Gideon dude?'' ''Of course not, he's just a piece here, we'll take care of him when he's done serving his purpose''. ''And you didn't find out who was talking to on the phone?'' ''No''. ''You know if I had been there''- ''Like I said before, only a week''. Her lips find his neck when a loud knock on the bedroom door sounds.

　

''Director?'' ''What?'' ''You have a phone call in your office''. He sighs dramatically and leaves the room, of course she follows. The call is on a video moniter his goons just got done setting up last night. A big ugly Eagle flashes across it, Ward glances at Daisy before taking it. It's Coulson.

　

''What is the Director of Shield doing calling me?'' Coulson looks different from when Daisy saw him last, aged, stressed, sad. ''You took one of my Agents, Ward''. Grant laughs, doesn't look at her. Coulson can't see her from this angle she realizes, and decides to keep it that way. ''Took is loose term Phil, she came to me''. ''You're lying, Skye would never do that, what did you do to her?'' ''I didn't do anything. I think the better question is what did you do Director? What would make such a perfect dedicated little Shield agent like Skye come running to big bad me?''

　

He taps his chin, ''maybe it's the way you treated her, like a weapon. Like you did with me, maybe it's how you made her go down into that city, where she became something no one anticipated''. ''Shut up Ward''. ''Or maybe it's because of what happened that night, you know which one I'm talking about. She has nightmares Phil, did you know that? Doubt it, all you care about is your agents hitting the mark and getting the job done. You could care less about what happens to them after''. ''Don't defend Skye to me''. ''Don't put me in the position to do so''. ''What do you want Ward? What is all this? What's your plan?'' ''Are you really that stupid?'' He glances at Kebo, ''did he really just ask me what my master plan was?'' ''I believe so Director''.

　

Coulson looks more outraged by that than anything else in this conversation. ''You're calling yourself Director now?'' ''Yes. I thought it was only best''. ''Where's Skye? Is she okay?'' ''Who would be okay after being kicked out of a window Phil?'' ''She's brain washed, isn't she? Like you did with Bakshi?'' Grant glances at Daisy and they both laugh loudly, Kebo included. ''I wouldn't do that to her''. He says when he sobers up.

 

''I wouldn't put anything past a monster like you. I see how you treat the people you care about Ward, burning down your parent's house, shooting Agent 33, a woman you claimed to love. And now Skye, she's all you ever wanted isn't she? You and I know for a fact she would never join Hydra''. Every single inch of Ward is strung tight, he seems relaxed on the outside, but she knows him well enough now to see when he's angry. Shield just can't seem to let Kara rest, which is ridiculous since it is they're fault she was even in Hydra to begin with.

　

''Give her back to Shield you psychotic son of a bitch or else''- ''You and I know I don't like threats Phil, ask the agents you sent after me last week''. Coulson blanches and does not respond. ''Exactly.You're wasting my time Coulson, you don't have any cards to play. But feel free to call again if you do, I look forward to it''. He turns to Kebo to tell him to shut off the feed, but Coulson suddenly, desperately, says ''I know you're there Skye, I know this isn't you''.

 

He's looking around the office like there's some small chance he missed her, there's a sad almost longing look in his eyes. She snatches the remote out of Kebo's hand and marches up to stand with Ward. ''It's Daisy''. Coulson's surprised face is cut off when she hits the button and the screen goes dark. She blows out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, turns herself and Ward away from the moniter, pours them a drink.

　

''Who does he think he is? Like I would ever let someone brain wash me''. ''That's the only logical reason why you'd be here with me''. She shakes her head. ''I'm here because I want to be''. ''I know that, Coulson clearly doesn't''. He takes a sip of his bourbon and kisses her softly. ''You going to tell me why you were gone a week for one meeting?'' ''You're still worried about that? It was a long meeting''. His glass shatters, the contents splash all over his shirt. ''Grant''. Kebo discreetly removes himself from the office.

 

''Don't worry about it baby''. He's hiding something, he always tells her everything, and he never speaks to her like this. Aiming to slam him against his desk, shifting her weight and flexing her muscles like May taught her, she gets as far as raising her hand.

　

He's on her in a flash, pining her to the desk, palm against her throat. ''Since when do we solve our problems with violence?'' ''Since my boyfriend won't tell me what the hell he was doing for an entire week. Also you tell me to be careful in bed, but you pinning me to your desk is taking it easy?'' He seems to realize his actions, loosens his grip but doesn't remove himself. ''I was tracking Shield alright? Wanted to see if May was going to come after you''. ''You couldn't of just told me that when I asked?'' ''The deal with Gideon was more important. Now are you done overreacting?''

 

She relaxes, runs her nails across his broad back. ''I don't know, kind of loving this position. We were so rudely interrupted earlier''. He starts kissing his way down her chest and Shield is put on the back burner.

　

''Might not be the best time but I've been thinking about a lot while you were away''. She waits a moment, fingers tapping away in a pointless song on his chest. ''I want to see my Dad soon''. Ever since Coulson put him in the Tahiti Program, she visits every once in a while, a few months at a time. He can't see her, she just wants to make sure he's alright, that he's happy. Ward went with her last time, held her hand when Cal's laugh echoed down the sidewalk. ''Alright, do you want me to come?'' ''No, it's okay''. ''When were you planning on going?'' ''Maybe tomorrow or the day after that''. ''And me asking you to take a few men with you''- ''Is being frowned upon, I'm not afraid of Coulson''. He kisses her hair and doesn't comment.

　

So she isn't surprised two days later when she's leaving her vehicle to see Alex and another Hydra dumbie flanking her. ''Tell the Director I'm going to kick his ass when I get back to the base''. Daisy walks down the sunny sidewalk, the warm breeze lifting her spirits. Seeing her Dad again always puts her in a good mood. She misses him, wishes so many things could have turned out differently. Maybe her family wouldn't of become monsters, maybe she would of still felt _Skye_ somewhere inside. She rounds the corner to his shop and stops dead in her tracks.

　

Something about the scene feels wrong. The front doors are wide open, papers are flowing out into the summmer wind. Daisy runs full speed, gun out and ready. The shop is deserted, nothing of Cal remains. After a few minutes the buildings around her begin to shake, all of the windows shatter. People begin screaming, Daisy is on fire, fury running through her blood, she sees red. Who was the only one besides her that knew about her Father? Where he was? And what a coincidence that just two days ago Coulson saw her, it's a stretch but she knows Shield did this. Can feel it in her bones.

　

It's clear Cal's gone, if the floor is any indication, there was a struggle. Blood and broken furniture are all over the place. As if to mock her, goad her, there's an eagle pin resting on the splintered wood counter. Everything around her crumbles. He just took thier game to another level, one he was not prepared to play, there's a rage, a darkness swelling up inside her, and Coulson is going to choke on it.


	6. I'm Gonna Fight 'Em Off A Seven Nation Army Couldn't Hold Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid''.
> 
> -George R.R. Martin, A Clash of Kings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, thank you so much for reading! I love love love the comments, keep 'em coming!

Grant Ward is hardly ever taken by surprise, being one step ahead tends to make sure that does not happen. He's in control, at the helm of his ship, in charge of everyone and everything around him. To say he's surprised when a massive earthquake erupts right where Skye's father is, is an understatement. There's no way she would let herself get that out of hand, especially around her Dad. Something must have happened, you don't set off a 7.9 quake for nothing.

 

He worries, like he so often does where Skye is concerned, and begins ordering his men to load up an SUV and find her. He's putting a pistol in the back of his jeans when his bulding starts to break into pieces, they duck in cover to avoid broken glass, debris.

　

Skye comes barreling in like a bat out of hell, there's a blood lust in her eyes he's never seen before. The disaster orbits around her, every single fragment avoids hitting her or harming her in any way. God, she's beautiful.

　

''Grant!'' As soon as she spots him, it all stops. Comes to a complete hault like just seeing him causes her powers to freeze. ''Skye what-'' ''They took my Dad''. She grabs a gun and tucks it away, puts another in her boot, a knife in the sleeve of her jacket. ''Screw the plan, Coulson dies, today, right now''. The Hydra agents, who know some of Ward's plan, are not a fan of her comment. A few try to restrain her, she laughs and it's not Skye's laugh at all. There's something maddening and sickening by it, it makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

 

Before he can draw his gun, they're all rammed into the ground by her hands, with a twitch of a finger, they're dead. ''Skye just stop and think for a second''. She isn't listening to him, makes it to the door before he puts his hand in hers. ''Calm down and tell me what happened''. He should of seen it coming, he's Grant Ward for god sake.

　

Her fist catches him in the nose, by the time blood has reached the floor, bullets are flying at her at an alarming speed. They never even make it anywhere close to her. She waves them away like they're flies and glares at him. ''Hold your fire!'' Ward yells, eyes never leaving her.

 

''My Dad is being held somewhere by Shield because of me and you want to sit down and talk about it? I want Coulson's head on a platter!'' ''Storming the Playground half cocked is just going to get you killed!'' If she's surprised that he already knew her plan, she doesn't show it.

　

''What other option do I have?'' He takes her face in his hands, feels her relax. ''You can come with me and we can figure out a plan. Coulson isn't going to kill your Father, not his style, he's using him as bait''. ''To get to me''. ''Exactly''. She grits her teeth and clenches her fingers together. ''You have an hour or I walk''. ''Deal''. She marches into his office like she didn't almost destroy the place, and taps her foot impatiently when he doesn't follow her right away. ''Clean this up, and if anyone even touches their gun when she's around, you're dead''.

　

Kebo is crouching beside Ward's desk, when they walk in he straightens. ''What in the hell was that all about?'' Skye ignores him, the bottle of whiskey resting beside Kelbo's elbow explodes. ''Not the whiskey! Do you have any idea how much I was looking forward to drinking that?'' ''Not as much as I'm going to look forward to killing you if you don't shut your damn mouth''. ''What crawled up your ass and died?'' ''Kebo, get out''. ''Yes Director''. He gives Skye an exasperated look before leaving.

 

His office is a complete mess, there's glass everywhere, the walls are cracked, even completely broken through in quite a few places. ''What's your plan?'' Her arms are crossed, she's shaking so much, all of her pint up rage begging for release. He almsot feels sorry when she gets her hands on Coulson, almost.

　

''We tell Coulson to arrange a meeting, designate a time and place of our choosing, and we do whatever it takes to get your Dad back''. ''Coulson isn't just going to willingly give him up, Grant this could be a trap for you''. ''Or you. I know''. She runs her hand down her face, uncrosses her arms. ''Don't go with me, stay here''. He laughs, the idea is just so ridiculous. ''Not happening''. ''That's the safest option''. ''You doubting my super spy abilities?'' ''This isn't a time to be funny Ward''. ''Stop worrying about me babe, I'm Grant Ward. I can handle it''.

 

She chews on the inside of her cheek, deep in thought, after a few minutes she agrees. Daisy hacks into Shield and sends Coulson coordinates, it's in the middle of nowhere in Mexico because Ward likes to be dramatic.

　

Daisy thought she knew what hate felt like. She thought she hated Ward for what he'd done, thought she hated Hydra once upon a time. But nothing, nothing compares to what she's feeling right now. There's something clawing it's way up her belly, digging and dragging it's fingers up every inch of her skin. It's blazing, singing her veins with a force she's never had inside of her. It's terrifying, but it drives her, gives her a new sense of focus.

 

Today is the day Coulson gets what's coming to him, for what he did that night, for taking Cal. Scores are going to be settled. He'll regret the day she ended up on Shield's wave length.

　

It's night when the plane lands, the heat of the summer has sweat clinging to the back Daisy's shirt. They only brought a few selected men with them, if the plan goes south, no one will care if these guys bite the dust. Kebo is stuck to Ward's side like glue, he's the real asset here, not her. ''They're two minutes out Director''. ''Perfect. Get in position boys''. They sourround Ward, Daisy is slightly in front of him. He takes notice of course, tries to move her to no avail.

　

Silence spreads throughout the area, Daisy is checking and recheking her weapon supply. Not that she needs it, but it's a habit, one Ward taught her, he gives her a smirk. Two Shield vehicles are spotted speeding towards them, game on. ''The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming''. Daisy rolls her eyes at Kebo, who gets even closer to Ward. ''If I wanted someone to breathe down my neck, I'd prefer it to be Skye''. ''Will you two shut up?'' They do, the ground below tremors as the cars come to a stop a fair distance away.

　

Eight agents in total get out, Coulson and some woman Daisy doesn't recognize amoung them. ''How nice to finally get a meeting with you''. ''Didn't really give us a choice Phil''. Coulson is calm, strangely calm, he looks at his surroundings with ease. Like nothing in the world is wrong. ''Who in the hell do you think you are? How dare you kidnap my Father!'' Coulson is looking at Daisy like he's never seen her before, suppose in this light he hasn't.

 

''Sorry about that, he's fine. He's in the car if you want to see him''. ''You're dead''. ''Before you set off another earthquake Daisy, you might want to hear him out''. The woman next to him says. ''Who are you?'' She's got short dark hair, about Coulson's age, something about her makes Daisy weary. ''Rosalind Price''.

　

''You run the ATCU''. With this knowledge Ward who has been already taking in the area, doubles up on security. He edges even closer to Daisy, this specific organization targets Inhumans. ''That's right, and you're Grant Ward, another head of Hydra''. ''Yes I am''. ''I've heard about you, you were Shield once''. ''So was she, and she's about to rip you apart''.

 

Everyone looks to Daisy who has both hands in front of her, about to strike. But then a car door opens and Cal appears at Rosalind's hip, he looks so afraid and helpless. ''Where are we? What is this place?'' Cal's eyes pass over his daughter without a stop, no spark that he knows her. Not that Daisy expected him to, but she always hopes.

　

''Cal right? My name is Daisy, I'm here to help you''. ''Not so fast Skye''. ''You better start running DC''. Coulson holds his palms up, ''Cal was simply bait to get you here, you know that. All I want is to talk''. ''You could of talked to me without hurting him!'' ''Mr. Zabo, have you been harmed?'' ''No, I suppose not''. ''Now that that's settled, Ms. Johnson Director Coulson simply wants to speak to you''. ''Why is the head of the ATCU involved in this?'' Ward asks, looking across the landscape before them.

 

''Not telling. Come on Skye give this up, you and I both know how this will end''. ''You in the ground''. Hurt flashes on the other man's face, ''no. It ends with a bullet in his brain'', he points to Ward. ''And you back at the Playground''.

　

''Neither of things is going to happen Coulson. Here's how it's going to go down, you give me Cal and maybe I won't kill you. Maybe''. ''Who are you? I don't even know you''. ''Knock it off Coulson, give us Cal and no one gets hurt''. ''I can't just let the head of Hydra walk out of here''. ''You're going to or else''. ''Or else what?'' Ward already has his gun cocked and he points it straight at Rosalind. The bullet pierces her chest, her men retaliate but Daisy is faster, already knowing Ward's plan. All of Shield's ammo is wasted, they are defensless. ''Or she dies''.

　

''Give us Skye and you can have Cal''. ''No deal''. ''Ward''.''Coulson your girlfriend is bleeding out right in front of you and you're still trying to bargian with me?'' ''Girlfriend?'' ''Skye don't tell me you didn't notice the way he was looking at her''. Ward has thought of every single outcome, every single way this meeting could have twisted or turned. Has examined each angle and possibility, there is no way he could lose here. ''Deal''. And Skye just ruined every single one of those. Rosalind is loaded into the back of the van, Daisy walks to join them, strong iron hands grip her shoulders.

　

''Don't you dare''. ''Ward, it's my Dad''. ''Skye you're walking into the lion's den''. ''I know''. There's a sparkle in her eyes, the storm is back. ''Take care of Cal for me''. With a twitch of her hand he's thrown back into the plane, his agents soon follow. Daisy catches Cal, who stumbles into Hydra's clutches. Shield is all packed up and leaving by the time Ward rises from the ground. ''Dammit Skye!'' Her Father gives him a confused look before, ''I thought her name was Daisy?''


	7. I'm Headed Straight For the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson should have known how this would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write. I love when you guys comment so don't be shy! Thank you for reading! And again I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

They did something to her. Daisy doesn't know how or when, but she wakes up to a solid white room and it takes all of her training not to lose her cool. The first thing she notices is the gloves that feel glued to her arms. She rips and tears at them until her fingernails are bloody and gone, her powers are quiet, like she can't call upon them anymore. It's dark, a hollow echo in her mind, that's the only way to desribe it. It's like there's something blocking human her from the Inhuman part. It's disturbing and uncomfortable and she feels stripped, violated.

　

''It's a new serum we're trying, Simmons injected it into you after the chloroform knocked you out''. Coulson says as he walks in, puts bandages on the bed next to her. ''Why the new serum? Not like you have any test subjects''. ''Not every Inhuman was there that night of the accident''. ''Oh so it's an accident now?'' ''It always was. Somewhere deep inside of yourself you have to know that Skye''. ''It's Daisy''. ''Right, sorry''.

　

They don't speak for a long time, Coulson simply leans against the wall and she's staring at the stark bleached floor. ''Why Ward? Why Hydra? Do you honestly hate me that much?'' ''Yes''. He throws his hands up, ''it was an accident Daisy! I didn't plan for it!'' ''You said not all of the Inhumans died, that a lie too?'' ''No, I promise it's not''. ''Your promises don't do anything for me Coulson''. ''I wish that wasn't the case''.

　

''What did you put in me? My powers, I can't feel them''. ''It's only temporary, Simmons said it should only last a couple more hours''. ''How long was I out?'' Fifteen hours''. ''Fifteen?'' What in the name of god was in that stuff? ''The point of the drug is to incapacitate the subject, giving us time to put them somewhere safely, and to protect others around them''. ''Good call''. The look on his face is nothing but sorrow. ''Daisy, please''- ''Stop. I'm not Shield anymore okay? You're going to have to accept that''.

　

''Your Father arrived back at his home safely, looks like Ward didn't kill him after all''. ''Guess not''. Dasiy knows what Coulson is trying to do, probe and pry about her and Grant, why she's with him, Hydra. Trying to find some emotion in her face or catch in her throat when he mentions him. It's not going to work, May taught her too well. Coulson realizes this and sighs, leaves with a scowl on his face.

 

A few hours later she's laying on the bed when her powers come back, it fees like a jolt of electricity is shot through her. It's warm and humming, her hands shake and vibrate. She raises them, a smile on, and means to blast the door from it's place in the wall. Nothing happens. She tries again, nothing. Well, this definitely puts a damper on things.

　

It takes Daisy pacing and pacing, taking her frusturation out on the too white walls, and throwing a tantrum out of pure anger for Coulson to return. ''This room was built to withstand anything, no matter what the powers, it'll hold up''. He says. ''Rosalind is going to be fine, in case you were wondering''. ''I wasn't''. ''Ward is going to pay for that''. ''Was he right? She really your girlfriend?'' ''That's classified''.

 

The door opens, here's her chance. She grabs Coulson, head butting him and throwing him onto the bed. She doesn't even spare whoever opened the door, she gets out with a kick to the agent's gut. Daisy should have known May would be nearby, wherever Coulson goes, so does she.

　

''Did you really think it'd be that easy?'' Daisy feels someone come up behind her, it's Bobbi. ''We don't want to hurt you Daisy, but we will if we have to''. Bobbi has her batons out, twirling them, Hunter appears by her side. With a grin she learned from Grant, Daisy rips off the gloves with ease, earning surprised looks from the Shield agents.The ceiling comes down, burying them, buying her time. It doesn't last very long. She's at the Playground, the alarms go off and agents are runinng at her by the swarm. She blasts them back and runs for the exit. Doesn't make it far before shots are being fired, missing her, Hydra has better aim.

　

Daisy has become more deadly in hand to hand combat since Ward has been training her again, May doesn't count though, that woman doesn't even fit in the category of beating. She takes the agents without ICERS down easily, no earthquakes or ceiling tiles needed to do her bidding. When an agent goes through the glass doors of the lab, she pauses. Because it's Fitzsimmons and how can she not? Fitz is the first to acknowledge her, his eyes going wide, Simmons gasps, places a hand on his arm. That's as far as it gets before hands are grabbing her from behind, Fitz is the only one who screams at them to stop.

　

One of them has an ICER, she hits the ground with thoughts of Ward. Which is so stupid because since when did she rely on Grant Ward to save her?

　

It doesn't take long to figure out where she is when she wakes. They put her in Vault D. There's irony in there somewhere that she isn't even going to try and touch. She leans back against the concrete walll, springs in the cot already begininng to make her ache in all the wrong places. She does not think about '' _Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?'' ''Coulson didn't tell you?''_ and _''It's true and so will every word I say to you for the rest of my life''._ And finally, _''he did it because he loves you, and I can't fault him for that''._ The barrier comes down, revealing May and Coulson, who's head is patched up and cleaned.

　

''Daring escape attempt Daisy, didn't work''. ''Yeah I noticed that. Nice cage though, you always had a sense of humor''. ''Where is he?'' Daisy leans back on her elbows, legs crossing at the ankle. ''Who?'' ''Ward''. ''Don't know, I've been other wise occupied lately''. Coulson narrows his eyes at her. ''Why him? Why Grant Ward of all people? You could have picked any crazy son of a bitch and you go for the man who betrayed us? Who's taken countless innocent lives, who destroyed Fitz? Had you shot?'' ''Ian Quinn wasn't his fault''. ''Why Daisy? Just tell me why, what could he possibly give you?''

　

_''Is it really that hard to see? It's love''._

　

She stays silent. ''You still think she's brain washed?'' ''Unfortunately no. This is all her''. ''You know we don't have much time before Ward comes for her''. ''I know, that's what I'm counting on''. ''He won't come for me''. ''We both know he will''. Coulson's confidence is going to be his down fall. ''I guess I'll just lay here and rot then''. Three days later Coulson comes down with food and his aura irritated and deflated.

　

''Still no word from Hyda huh?'' She gloats when he reveals himself. ''It's odd, we both know how much you mean to Ward. I saw it the very first time he saw you, every day after that. So there has to be a reason why he hasn't made contact''. Daisy knows he's figured it out, her hidden agenda, why she gave up her freedom so easily in Mexico.

　

''Whatever you and Ward are planning, whatever reason he sent you here, it isn't going to work''. ''Don't know what you mean, I traded myself for my Dad, like any daughter would do''. He doesn't believe her, he should though, it's the truth. ''I'm releasing you''. ''What?'' ''General Talbot is always up for Hydra agents, he hates them just as much as I do. Here's where I throw you a carrot, you tell me what Ward's plan is, and I call off Talbot's dogs. Simple as that''. ''I can't do that''. ''Then you and I have nothing more to say to each other''.

　

It takes Talbot's men five hours to get to the Playground. They escort her out, bag over her head. Honestly she thinks Coulson is just trying to have a sense of humor in all this. Her moment comes when they're loading her in the van. She knows she's not anywhere near the Playground anymore, they ICED her again, Daisy has no idea how long she was out this time. Hand cuffs come off easy as pie, all of the soliders guns are out of ammo in seconds, they are shoved into walls, cars, any hard surface she can think to send them. Did Coulson really think it would be that easy? By the time she's hot wired the van and pulled out of wherever parking lot she's in, she's itching for a shower and a hot meal.

　

She drives and drives until her eyes are heavy with exhaustion, dawn is coming fast, the sun peekng out over the clouds. First priority, find a wallet, possibly a cell phone. She finds the wallet at a coffee shop, uses the man's credit card to purchase a hotel room. Daisy knows she hasn't got much time when she steps into the small room. Orders room service first, takes a long hot shower, she smells like prison and garbage. It's not attractive under any circumstances.

　

When the bell boy comes back for her empty plates, she knocks him out, pats his pockets for a phone. He has one, thank god. Making sure the line is secure she dials the only number she knows by heart, he answers on the fifth ring. ''Yeah?'' ''Kebo, put Ward on the phone''. ''Skye? Are you alright? The Director has been going out of his mind''- ''Yeah I'm fine you idiot, just go get him''. ''Nice talking to you too''. He grumbles, she hears shifting around as the phone is being passed. ''Who is this?'' ''Grant''. He exhales, she can almost feel his relief over the receiver. ''Skye. Are you okay? Where are you?'' She gives him the name of the hotel and tells him to bring clothes. She hangs up soon after because the call could be traced, and she can't stand hearing his voice and not being able to touch him.

　

_Something heavy is on her face. A weight is pressing against her, she can't move. Smoke is filling the air fast, there's so much she can't see clearly. Everything is hot, sweat is pouring out of her, what's happening? Someone is screaming her name, it starts to fill her ears, drowning out the rest of her senses. An arm is pulling at her, dragging her away from, fire? What's on fire? ''Come on tremors we have to get out of here''. Mack? Why is he here? Wherever she is._

_More screams, her name is filled with blood curdling shrieking, she can't reach them. It takes a breath of fresh air to make it all come back. She rubs her eyes and screams. The Afterlife is on fire, the refuge for Inhumans is going down in flames. Everything her Mother built is disappearing right before her eyes and there's nothing she can do about it. She can see a few Inhumans struggling to her, she holds out her hands, her skin comes into contact with Ian's, when the bomb goes off._

''Skye!'' She wakes with a start, gasping for air to clear the smoke away. ''Hey you're okay, it's okay''. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but she's on the bed now laying in Ward's lap, her breathing wild and hard. ''Grant?'' ''Yeah it's me, you were dreaming''. He's holding her face, thumbs tracing her cheeks. She throws herself at him, crushing him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist, burying her face into his neck. He strokes her hair, his hands a comforting warmth, whispering in her ear until she's calm again. The walls have stopped shaking when she comes out from hiding in his chest.

　

They're alone, a plastic bag sits on the chair beside the bed. She rushes over to it and changes, it feels so good to have new clothes on. Once she's herself again she tells him everything, how angry she is that she's had two chances now to take Coulson down and hasn't. Her anger is nothing compared to Grant's. The second she mentioned the drug, the gloves, he lost it. Doing more damage to the walls than she, he curses Shield, Coulson, swears to her that they are going down.

　

''We can't stay''. It's an hour later, they're curled together on the bed, his head on her shoulder. ''You're killing my buzz here''. She kisses his bare chest and sighs, content in being in the moment. ''We have to go. Kebo has been waiting in the car this whole time''. She bursts into laughter and it feels right and okay and Grant does that to her. Makes here feel on Cloud Nine even though she feels horrible and the world could end tomorrow and she couldn't care.

 

They dress quietly, he presses her against the hotel door as she tries opens it. ''I should have come for you''. ''My plan didn't go as well as I thought, you didn't know''. ''It doesn't matter, they're going to suffer for this I promise you''. She kisses him as though her life depends on it, and it's another hour before they join Kebo in the car.

　

Kebo has tacos. She could kiss him she's so happy. ''I missed you too Popeye''. She tells him as she's opening her third one, they're driving to where the 'Hydra Jet' is. ''You've got to come up with a better name than that babe''. ''I'm open to ideas''. She lays her head against his heart, he puts both arms around her. ''It has to be cool, something involving an octopus''. ''Spocktopus''. ''This is Hydra, not Star Trek, god Kebo''. The rest of the drive is spent on thinking of names, they still don't have one when they board the private plane Grant recently acquired. ''We are not naming it Kraken''. ''Tentacles?'' ''Ward just stop trying, it's not happening!'' ''I agree with the Director Quake''. ''You're such a kiss ass''.

　

Ward has never been particularly scared of anything, besides his big brother, and Garrett when he was younger, nothing ever set him off to the point where he couldn't sleep. Worried so much that he literally could not close his eyes. Skye being away from him, being captured, had him doing exactly that. She's here now, safe in his arms and the relief settling in him is wonderful. His biggest fear? Losing her again, like he did when she found it he was with Hydra.

 

He'd known loss before, but her hating him, being so disgusted with him she _shot_ him was devastating. Shield tried to take her from him again, and they're not getting away with it. Coulson just lit a fuse, and Ward plans to slaughter him with it.

　

　

　

　

　

　


	8. California Never Felt Like Home To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Kebo go on a road trip. It doesn't end like they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8! Thank you guys for reading, I love you!

''Do you think Coulson was lying about the Inhumans?'' ''Don't know, I'm going to find out though.'' ''How?'' ''By playing with my phone''. In the days that she'd been gone Ward cleaned up the warehouse, there were still a few holes to patch, but otherwise it was the same way he found it. She's sitting cross legged on his desk, him in the chair, a bottle of the finest whiskey in between them. Kebo stole it from one of Von Strucker's vacation homes, who she learned was in a coma. ''Cal made it out alright, by the way''. ''Our friendly Director of Shield mentioned that. Thank you''. ''Of course. So how are you planning on finding them?'' ''Shouldn't be too hard, if they survived they're on the run. They'll slip up''.

　

It turns out to be a lot harder than she thought. Days passed without any alarm bells going off, Daisy searched the web, even used some of her old Rising Tide connections to see if there were any strange happenings no one could explain. Two weeks later she's on a mission with Kebo to recruit more agents, when her phone goes off. ''Oh my god''. ''What's wrong?'' ''I found something''. Kebo looks over her shoulder as she clinks the link an old friend sent her. It's a video, a town in San Fransisco had a massive power outage. The source? Daisy spots him almost immediately, black jacket, blonde hair, a lot harrier than the last time she saw him. ''Lincoln''. Hope swells in her chest, she feels lighter, maybe Coulson wasn't lying after all. Lincoln was there that night, she'd spoken to him minutes before the fire spread.

　

''That's a person like you? He got earthquake powers too?'' ''No, he deals with electricity. Hense the power outage, stupid''. ''No need to be ugly, I was just asking''. ''I'm calling Ward, see if we can make a stop in California''. ''California? We're not even on the right bloody continent! The Director wants these new recruits back at base as soon as possible''. ''Ward's stupid fight club will take days to finish up, I can go alone''. Kebo gives her _the look_ which she smacks right off. ''One of these days Quake I'm going to get you back''. ''And I'll be ready for you. Kebo, you don't want to mess with the girl who's SO was Grant Ward and Melinda May''. He rolls his eyes and leans against the car door while she dials Ward's number.

　

''Hey baby''. ''Hey handsome''. ''Something wrong? You never call on a mission''. ''Something is actually right for once. I found someone, Lincoln. He's alive, I think Coulson was telling the truth''. ''Just because one Inhuman is alive doesn't mean they all are Skye''. ''I know. Listen he's in California, I'm going to swing by, let him know I'm okay''. There's a pause, she hears a heavy object being put down. ''California isn't really in the neighborhood, that's pretty far''. ''Grant I'm going, don't care if you like it or not''. ''I'm not going to forbid you to go babe, I know how important this is to you. Do you want me to go with you?'' ''No, stay here and be the most bad ass Director ever''. He laughs, she loves that sound.

　

''Can you at least take Kebo with you?'' ''Kebo is your minion, not mine''. ''Skye-'' ''I have been stuck in the car with him for days Grant, eventually one of us is going to shoot the other''. He sighs, ''I'm not bending on this one Skye. Please take Kebo, please''. She's never heard him say please before, well not in this context, it makes something unpleasant swell in her stomach. ''Fine, I'll take him. But if he winds up dead don't say I didn't warn you''. ''I'll keep it in mind. Hand the phone to him''. She does, the rest of the conversation ends within seconds. ''So we're going to the Land of Milk and Honey huh?'' ''Looks like it''. Kebo gives orders to the higher up members to make sure to update him on everything, and if anyone even smells like a Shield agent, shoot them.

　

It takes entirely too long to get to California, seriously Daisy had to put a gun to Kebo's head once because he would not shut up. This resulted in a phone call from Ward who stated they needed to get it together and do not make him come down there or hell was going to be unleashed. Kebo took the threat to heart, didn't speak to her for ten hours, which was spent napping and watching horrible in flight movies.

　

''Watch the door''. ''No one is going to attack you in a men's bathroom Popeye''. ''You never know''. They finally landed, Kebo is being extra paranoid, much to Daisy's annoyance. Daisy doesn't really have a plan, she'll find Lincoln and then, well she doesn't know what to expect. He'll never join Hydra, not that Grant would let him in anyway and Shield is not an option, at all. She just needs to see him, talk to him, see if he knows if any others are alive. ''Got any idea where Sparky is at?'' ''His name is Lincoln and no, I don't''. Kebo freezes in the crowd of people they were walking through, ''you dragged me all the way out here and you don't even know where this kid is?'' ''Technically I was against this bonding road trip we're on, but your boss decided I needed you''. He grumbles under his breath and storms off, the crowd separating for him, she folows suit.

　

''God it's so hot! How can anyone live here?'' ''This is hell''. Kebo agrees and slips into a convenient store, the AC cool on their skin. Daisy pulls out her phone for the upteenth time, tries the phone number she found for Lincoln, he doesn't answer. ''Dammit!'' Kebo buys two energy drinks and four packs of Snoballs, they scarf them down in a car he ''found'' outside the airport. The days ends, they book two different hotel rooms because as friendly as they are with each other, she really doesn't want to spend every single second together.

　

On the third day Ward calls and demands they come back, Kebo of course agrees without problem, Daisy however does not. ''Kebo could have left days ago, I don't need him here. I have to do this Grant''. ''If you haven't found him by now what makes you think you're going to?'' ''I'm not giving up on this, you have to understand that''. ''I do. Skye I, I just miss you''. ''The Tin Man has a heart after all!'' She can picture him scowling already, ''Miss you too Robot, I'll be back soon, I promise''. ''By the way Gideon and I had another meeting''. ''How did that go?'' She continues to stray along slowly through the flea market, killing some time. ''Found out who he's been working with''. ''Who?'' ''Rosalind Price''. ''Doesn't surprise me, she looked like a traitor''.

　

Something reflected off the sun catches her eye, a flash. It's blonde hair, face obscured from view, like the person is hiding. ''Daisy''- ''Yeah I see him Popeye''. She hangs up on Ward, throwing the phone back to Kebo. After a few mintues of watching the man, she knows without a doubt it's Lincoln. She gets out into the open on purpose, flexing her knuckles, the ground shifts slightly, too weak for regular humans to notice. Lincoln's eyes shoot up, following the trail until they meet hers.

　

They meet in the middle of the sidewalk, his disbelief that she's alive shows on his face, ''Daisy?'' ''Lincoln''. He pulls her into his arms, his hug hard and warm and it takes her back to the Afterlife. Before Shield destroyed it. ''You're alive! How did you get out?'' He whispers, still clinging to her. ''I don't remember, it's pretty fuzzy still''. He pulls back to study her, hands tight on her waist. ''I'm so glad you're okay, have you heard from''- ''Can we go somewhere quieter?'' He looks around and nods, holding her hand and leading her away from the crowd.

 

She can feel Kebo behind her like a shadow, she glances back and shakes her head. He glares at her but remains in place, answering his cell phone. Quieter turns out to be a house a few blocks down, Lincoln is on edge, looking over his shoulder constantly. ''You can relax, I don't think Shield is looking for you''. He pulls her inside and locks the door, ''it's not Shield I'm worried about it''.

　

His house is a mess, there's trash all over the place, clothes stacked in a pile on the couch. There's an odd smell coming from the kitchen, he goes to the yellow fridge and pulls out two beers. Handing one to her he makes a large space on the couch and gestures her over.''Who are you worried about then?'' ''Who do you think? Hydra''. She's about to say ''Hydra isn't after you, they're not interrested in Inhumans anymore'', but stops herself. Lincoln would probably take her new Hydra status just as well as Coulson did.

 

''Last I heard Hydra was done hunting Inhumans''. ''Because half of us are dead''. Her heart sinks. ''Have you head from anyone else?'' He takes a big swig before responding. ''A few actually, Cierra and Michael are in Australia, Bonnie is in London last I heard''. He goes down the list of everyone he's come into contact with, there's not very many.

　

''They want revenge Daisy, against Shield. I know you're an agent and I know there's no way it can happen. I shouldn't of even told you but''- ''You think I don't want that too?'' ''Shield is your life Daisy''. He suddenly jumps up from her side, hands spread out. ''How did you find me? You're not alone are you?'' ''Lincoln calm down, just sit back down and we can talk about this''. ''You're Shield! You're going to turn us in, I can't believe I even said anything''. He begins pacing the small living space, running his hand down his face over and over and over. ''I'm not with Shield anymore''. ''Yeah, right'''. ''I'm serious''.

 

He stops his movements and studies her. ''I find that hard to believe''. ''Why? I was there too that night, I know it was Shield's fault. They were my people too Lincoln, my mother left me responsible and I failed them. You don't think I hate Coulson for that?'' He sits next to her once more, putting his hand on hers, ''tell me everything''. She does, leaving out Ward and Hydra of course.

　

''They kidnapped Cal? Is he alright?'' ''He's fine thanks. So have you spoken to any survivors recently? Do you have any plans?'' ''It's just talk right now. You know there's been whispers amoung them about Hydra too''. They've switched to Sangria now and she takes a sip. ''What kind of whsipers?'' ''Once Shield is gone they want to take down Hydra too, I can't say I blame them''. ''No of course not''. They aren't touching Grant. She will tear them down if they even try. It's late when the conversation ends, they have drank all of the alcohol in his house, made plans to call fellow Inhumans in the morning. Lincoln passes out on the floor, she follows soon after.

　

The sound of a door closing wakes her, opening her eyes she sees Lincoln is still asleep. With as much stealth as she can manage hungover, she gets her gun off of the table where she placed it yesterday, and stands. The house is empty, all the windows locked, no sign of a break in. Daisy pulls back a floral curtain and meets Kebo's glare. She groans, puts her gun in the waistband of her pants and joins him outside. It's entirely too bright and hot and she hates California with a passion. ''Morning sunshine''. ''Popeye I was sleeping, what do you want?'' ''Do you understand what you did to me? You just took off Quake! The Director has been calling and asking for you''. ''Did you tell him where I was?'' ''No, said you were too tired''.

　

''Kebo lying to the boss? You must really like me''. She punches his shoulder, he sighs. ''Are you done? I'd like to get back to the base''. ''You can go without me''. He starts to protest, she holds up her hand. ''I need to stay here, I might be able to get the Inhumans on our side, they want the same things I do''. Kebo crosses his arms, ''and what would you like me to tell the Director when I show up without his girl?'' ''Exactly what I just said, he'll understand''. He doesn't like the idea but warms up to it after a while, ''be careful Skye''. ''I'm getting so tired of you and Ward saying that''. He winks at her and disappears into the golden sunshine.

　

She goes back into the house, Lincoln is on his phone and attempting to make breakfast. ''Yeah she'a alive, yeah that's what she said''. He gives her a smile and offers her a yogurt cup, she declines and sits on the couch. ''That was Owen, he's in Japan, he's on board''. ''Good''. ''Where did you come from?'' He fills a glass with orange juice. ''Just needed some fresh air''. They spend the day calling every Inhuman Lincoln has found, quite a few say they just want to be left alone.

 

Others are on the Take Down Shield train, they arrange a meeting at Lincoln's for some time in the forseeable future. They're spead across the globe, it will take them a while to get there. ''So how about I give you a grand tour of Florida?'' She groans, ''I'm too hungover for that. Can I nap?'' ''Sure. You can take the bed, it's right through the hallway on your left''. ''Thanks''.

　

It takes a week to ralley everyone together, Daisy is riding with Lincoln to the airport to pick up the last of their people. There are six of them currently at Lincoln's, all in favor of taking down Shield. The only problem is Hydra, that's where she belongs, and she knows for a fact they aren't going to want to be within a hundred miles of it. But Ward is their only option, without him there is no revolution. She plans on breaking it to them tonight, she bought a lot of tequila at the store to soften the blow.

　

''So you never told me where you've been all this time Daisy, if you aren't with Shield what have you been doing?'' They're standing outside the airport, leaning against his gray beat up car. ''Around, you know nowhere in particular, crashing with the few friends that still remembered me''. She spots Anna and Chris, who rush over to them like the place is on fire. Daisy and Lincoln meet them and help with their bags, after pleasantries are exchanged, Daisy turns to walk back to Lincoln's car, and halts dead in her tracks.

　

''Hey Skye''.


	9. I Found the Devil, I Found Him In A Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Revenge is not a noble sentiment, but it is a human one''.  
> \- Rudy Giuliani-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter feels slow to me, but the ending is what really gets the ball rolling! I live for the comments you guys give me, thank you so much for reading!

There were a lot of things Daisy could do right now. She could tell Lincoln that she didn't know the man who was casually pressed against his car like he had all the time in the world. Or she could walk right out of this airport and act like none of this happened, Kebo is looking at her like he expects her to do just that. ''Come on Popeye I can't go even on vacation without you hounding me huh?'' Kebo is not amused, he's glaring at Lincoln who has drifted to Daisy's side. ''Daisy who is that?'' ''A friend, I didn't know he was even San Fransisco''.

　

She notices Alex trying to blend into the crowd behind Kebo, a few other Hydra agents are spread around her, unnoticed by the Inhumans. ''Ward here too?'' She asks, walking up to Kebo, out of ear shot of the others. ''The Director wanted to come himself, but had important matters to attend to''. Disappointment floods her, she misses him something terrible. He hands her a cell phone, she turns to Lincoln and raises a finger, takes the call.

　

''Popeye looks like hell, what did you do to him?'' Kebo has bruises on every spot in his face, tape on his nose again. ''That wasn't me. Shield got a hold of him''. ''What happened? Are you okay?'' ''I'm fine, the Agents aren't, Coulson ambushed us''. She closes her eyes, longing to be with him. ''How are things on your end? I sent Kebo to''- ''To watch out for me while I'm here. I'll be back soon okay? Maybe a few days''. ''I love you Skye''. She smiles, ''You too. See you soon''. The chunks the phone at Kebo's head who yells out a string of curse words. ''You guys this is my friend Kebo, Kebo this is Lincoln, Anna and Chris''. When she tells them he knows about Inhumans, about her, them, Lincoln goes into immediate panic mode. They shove him into the car and have to speed off to avoid a scene.

　

Back at the house things are not much better, there's talk of leaving altogether, calling off this fight. ''Just because one human knows about us is not the end of the world''. ''Why does he even know in the first place?'' Daisy is standing beside Kebo, in between Lincoln and Anna, the others are across the coffee table, arms crosssed and defiant.''He saw me once, I was in a bad place. He helped me''. It's a total lie but they don't need to know the real story. After hours and hours of convincing, they finally warm up to Kebo.

　

The tequlia has been poured, now would be the perfect time to tell them. Daisy clears her throat and stands, thank god they're all drunk. ''I have someone that can help, make this taking Shield down thing real. He has everything we could need, he wants Shield taken off the grid too''. She doesn't know if it's Kebo or the tequlia, more than likely the alcohol, they agree.

　

The 'Hydra Jet' is waiting for them in the morning, Ward still hasn't thought of a better name. Really, it's embarrassing. It took all morning to convince them to come with her, she pulled out her Jiaying card and it shut them up right away. She had authority, her Mother helped them, built a life for them, how could they say no to her daughter? ''I'm finding it harder and harder to believe you aren't with Shield, a private plane Daisy?'' She shrugs, ''I've got a good friend''.

　

Ward is obviously not stupid enough to let them on the base, instead they're brought to a safe house, one of Kebo's. It's small and ugly and she hates it, it smells like man and dirty laundry. ''I am so going to kill you tonight''. She says through clenched teeth, he ruffles her hair and stands at the kitchen table, loads his gun. Everyone is on high alert after that, Lincoln's hands spark, the lights flicker. ''Woah hey it's okay. Popeye what the hell? You do not point a gun at powered people!'' ''It wasn't even bloody pointed at them! And I can't be too careful where he's concerned''.

　

Ward literally appears out of the shadows beside Kebo, his face a blank mask she recognizes well. For some reason she's surprised to see him, steals her breath from her lungs, he glances at her, his expression doesn't alter an ounce, but she saw something there. Something warm and gold and she loves him. ''You're Daisy's contact?'' ''Yes I am''. ''Why do you want to take down Shield?'' ''They took everything from me''. His expression is so heart broken she almost believes him. ''How can we trust you?'' ''You can't. Trust her''. He nods to Daisy. ''What's your name?'' ''John''. Honestly, he's disutrbingly morbid sometimes.

　

It takes days to work things out, Daisy, much to Ward's annoyance, stays with the Inhumans. Resulting in him only seeing her once a day, they can't exactly act like lovers right now. It'd blow his cover, and once the Inhumans found out exactly who they were working with, the deal would be off. They're so close, she can feel it in her bones. ''I'm just saying we don't even know this guy, just because Daisy says he's clean doesn't mean she's right''. ''Look she brought us together, we all have a common goal, wipe Shield off the planet. He's come through so far, I say we stick with him''. ''There's something about him, something dangerous''. ''He could be a serial killer Lincoln''. ''And we have powers, if anyone in this house should be afraid it's him''.

　

A hand over Daisy's mouth puts a pause on her eavesdropping, training takes over, her foot is meant to make contact with said person's groin, but it ends with her turned around and pinned to the wall. ''Form is still sloppy Skye''. Ward has his nose buried in her neck, his breath warm on her skin. He starts kissing his way down her spine, lifting her shirt, hand still on her lips. ''At least you have an office back at the base where I don't have to see that''. Kebo complains, Daisy jumps and removes herself from Ward. ''You sure know how to kill a moment Popeye''. He winks at her as she passes him, going outside, Ward follows.

　

''They don't trust you''. She tells him as they walk a fair distance away from the house, she's leaning against a spare shed, he comes to stand in front of her. ''They don't need to, this is your show Skye, I'm just here to see the ending credits''. ''We'll be ready in two days, like I said''. ''Good, you sure they're up for it?'' ''Damn sure''. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her hard, her legs go around his waist. This is the most they've been physical in weeks, the ground shakes, the shed behind her splits down the middle. They don't even notice until later.

　

Everything would have been smooth sailing if Ward kept his damn hands to himself. In his defense he did tell her they should stop once, but that flew out the window when she ran her hands down his chest, pulled him tighter to her. ''Director!'' Before she knows it Kebo's got Ward on the ground, she sees her band of Inhumans, Lincoln at the lead, Owen has a gun and fires. It's painfully obvious that he's never shot one before, the bullet hits the nowhere near her. ''What the hell is going on?'' Ward is already back on his feet, gun in hand. ''How could you do this to us Daisy?'' ''Do what?'' Playing dumb never really worked for her, it's definitely not now.

　

''He's the Director of Hydra! But you already knew that didn't you?'' Lincoln demands, they've reached her, she's never seen Lincoln this angry. ''I understand your hesitancy Lincoln but''- ''They tortured us, murdered my friends!'' ''That's not what Grant does''- ''I don't care! It's still Hydra! Give me one good reason not to kill him right now''. Ward laughs, he can't help it, Kebo joins him. Hydra agents storm the area, this is not a way to resolve the situation.

　

''Come on Spark Plug, do your worst''. ''Grant!'' She puts herself in front of him, Lincoln stops his movements, as do the others. ''Ward could care less that you're Inhumans! He has no interest in us''. ''He clearly has interest in you''. ''Shut up Kebo''. ''You left Shield for Hydra?'' ''Yes''. ''Hydra is worse than Shield!'' ''Not the way Ward is running it, Lincoln please just hear me out''.

　

He doesn't, none of them do. Kebo's safe house sinks into the ground out of Daisy's frustration. ''We'll think of something else baby''. They're back at the base, she's in Ward's lap in his desk chair. ''Do you realize how much damage they could have done?'' ''We'll just have to stick to the original plan''. ''But this new one was''- he cuts her off with a kiss. ''That got us into trouble the last time''. ''Don't care''.

 

''I wasted so much time, Lincoln will never forgive me''. The look he gives her is troubling. ''Why the look?'' ''You don't have to be here Skye, I'm sure they would take you in if you asked''. She sighs, kisses his shoulder. Even after all this time he still doesn't think he's enough. ''There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you''. Weeks without each other has taken it's toll, his office suffers the consequences.

　

Unknown to the pair Rosalind Price has made a swift recovery, and Daisy never knew that Lincoln was even in cahoots with the head of the ATCU. Not that she would, everyone has secrets. ''Mr. Campbell, how good to see you again''. Hospitals make Lincoln feel at ease, he's always loved helping people. ''How are you feeling Rosalind?'' ''Better, Coulson will be back soon, make this quick''. ''You were right about Daisy, she is Ward's weakness''. The smile Rosalind gives chills him, ''perfect. Gideon will be thrilled''. Daisy is used to betrayl, this blow from Lincoln will graze her when she finds out. And he's confident she will. If Gideon and Rosalind have anything to say about it, Grant Ward will be dead before the month is over. There's no head to grow back after this one is cut off.


	10. Side Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of a few things I needed to go over.

I feel like I need to clear up a few things from Chapter 9.   
Lincoln had been working with Rosalind for quite some time, so he knew who Ward was from the get go.  
He only confronted Skye about it because he saw them kissing outside, he was jealous my friends.  
How long has he been working with Rosalind? Keep reading to find out!   
Also who else is excited to see Agents of Shield tomorrow? Ward coming in from the ceiling has me so so so so excited I can't stand it.  
If you're continuing to read chapter by chapter thank you so much, you guys are the best and I adore each comment.  
Until next time!


	11. But the Fire Is Coming, I Think We Should Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you throw lots of Skyeward fluff, tragic flashbacks and Lincoln all together? A disaster.

_''Goodnight Daisy''. ''Night Lincoln''. She leaves him in the courtyard and walks to her room, she has a video chat with Coulson in five minutes and he hates when she's late. ''Everything okay?'' ''We're good, thanks again for letting me come back here DC, I really feel like I can help these people''. Coulson smiles at her, ''I'm glad. Let me know if you need anything''. ''You got it, hey is Fitz around?'' ''I'm not at the Playground Sk- Daisy, I'm on the plane''. ''You practically live there don't you?'' ''What can I say? I love my toy''. There's a knock on her door. ''Gotta run, talk later?'' ''Of course''. The screen goes blank, Daisy opens her door, Lincoln is there. ''Hey, thought you went to sleep''._

_He kisses her. It's off, it doesn't feel like home. Home, that's an odd way to put it. Home is brown eyes and a smooth jaw- woah okay no. Not going there. She slams all thoughts of him away and throws herself into the kiss. Pushing, trying to feel anything. Zip. No spark, no fireworks, no rush of adrenaline hot in her veins. It's just not there. Before she can even say anything, do anything, a force blows Lincoln away from her, an explosion rocks the Afterlife. It's all bright orange and red, heat is coming down on them so fast, screaming screaming screaming it hurts and aches and she can't feel. She's laying somewhere, nowhere, smoke is filling up her eyes and lungs. She looks up to the sky, and sees an Eagle passing by._

　

She'll later learn that Mack found her, pulled her out of the burning wreckage that used to be her room. Another bomb went off close to her, killing a majority of the Inhumans, including Ian. She's not supposed to remember his face as he gripped her hands. But she does. Coulson told her in the days afer that she shielded herself and Mack from the explosion, she doesn't remember doing it.

　

All she remembers is the heat, the look on the faces of the people she couldn't save. Coulson claimed it was a freak accident, he wasn't even aware the bombs had been released from his plane _. ''Why didn't you tell me you were on your way to the Afterlife?'' ''I wanted it to be a surprise''._ Hunter had to use his ICER on her more than once before she left. That's not how you treat an agent, is it Coulson?

　

Back in the present, she's in bed, Ward dead asleep next to her. He sleeps on the side closest to the door, gun under the mattress, knife in the pillow case. He always has one hand on her, somewhere, anywhere he can touch. Tonight it's her hand, his warm fingers overlapping hers. The first time she ever slept in the same bed with him, she was surprised to find how relaxed he was, he settled down almost immediately.

　

_She slips quietly through the door, Ward is already in bed, about to turn off the side lamp. ''Everything okay?'' She shakes her head, struggling to clear the screams inside her head. ''Care if I join you?'' He isn't wearing a shirt, if she wanted sleep before, she's absolutely not getting any now. He gives her a cocky smirk and pulls back the covers, ''shut up''. ''Come here Skye''. They lie side by side for a while, Grant's slow breathing is lulling her to sleep, she turns to find him staring at her. Wearing an expression that she sees on him often, whenever she's around. ''Nightmare?'' ''Yeah''. ''Want to talk about it?'' ''I tried to save them, I failed again''. He strokes her cheek, she leans into his touch._

_''Sometimes I wish I could have saved John''. ''You did save him, in the end you got him the GH.325 serum''. ''Before that, I wish I could have saved him from himself''. Something dawns on her, she scoots closer to him. ''That's what you meant when you told Coulson once, that you can't save someone from themselves. You were referring to Garrett''. ''And myself''. ''What happened with Garrett wasn't your fault, he manipulated you, molded you into what he wanted''. ''I know that now''. She kisses his forehead, places her palm against his heart._

_''I would have followed you down into that city''. He says later, they've progressed in their position, she's got her legs tangled with his, her head on his pillow.''You'd be dead''. He catches a stray tear she wasn't aware had fallen. ''Like Tripp. He didn't deserve that''. ''No he didn't. You shooting me four times prevented my tragic down fall''. ''It was three times''. ''Explain that to the four bullet holes in my side''. ''It was three''. It really isn't funny but for some reason they start laughing and he's pulling her onto his chest, it feels so right and natural that she burrows deeper into his skin._

_Almost like he isn't aware of his movements, he slips his hand onto her back, pausing, asking for permission. She kisses him in response and there's no time for conversations after that. When she wakes, free of horrible dreams, she finds herself wrapped around Ward, head buried in his neck. It's the best sleep she's ever gotten and she could do this for the rest of her life._

　

It's been two days since the fall out with Lincoln, her army was so short lived it's laughable. Which is exactly what Kebo did last night and she punched him for it. Hydra really could have had it all, with Inhumans on their side Shield didn't stand a chance. Ant, boot. Ward's plan will still guarantee the destruction of that organiziation, but they could have suffererd so much more. Daisy wants Coulson to suffer, just like she did. Flashes of fire go through her mind and she gets up, leaving the room so she does not disturb Grant.

_Daisy is not sure where she is. It's dark and cold, feels like needles are pricking every inch of her body. The first thing she notices is how badly her throat hurts, like someone took a knife and shoved it down her esophagus and turned turned turned. ''Daisy?'' It's Mack. ''Tremors open your eyes for me''. Bright light makes her face tighten up, after long moments she can finally make out Mack's profile. ''Thank god''. She can see his hand on her face, but can't feel it. ''You passed out, but you're okay, everything is okay now''. Nothing is okay. There was a fire, people innocent people died, she can smell the smoke._

_''Woah Daisy calm down, you're okay''. Is the room shaking? Is she doing that? Hunter races in, points an ICER at her chest, she tries to raise her hands, but they don't obey her._

_''Skye? Skye can you hear me?'' ''It's Daisy''. ''What? What did she say?'' ''It's Daisy now Sir''. Bobbi answers him, places a cool rag on Daisy's head. ''How bad is it DC?'' Daisy asks Coulson, who grimaces, Simmons is on her left and smiles. ''You have multipule burn wounds, but after proper treatment they'll heal just fine. I imagine you're thirsty yes? Bobbi could you get her some water?'' When Bobbi hands her the plastic cup she chugs it down greedily, her throat still aching._

_''I'm the only one left aren't I?'' The three agents share a look, and she knows. She knows that they're all dead, that the Afterlife, the only piece of her Mom she had left is gone. How could Coulson take that away from her? She catches herself, why is she blaming him? She doesn't even know what really happened, Shield arrived there just in time, she's going to go with that. In the weeks that follow she realizes that Shield wasn't there to save her, they were there to destroy the Afterlife. Mack just decided to disobey orders and grab her. Coulson denied it after she confronted him, May included. Daisy dug and dug for any documentation involving that mission, but found nothing._

_She may not have had proof in black and white, but she saw it in the faces of Fitzsimmons, of Coulson and everyone else around her. They would have never killed her of course, just her people. They walked on eggshells around her, treating her like she did when she first changed. It grew old, and she found herself sinking deeper into herself, into a shell. She refused to go on missions anymore, just locked herslef in her room and searched. It started as proof for anything, any back roads she could think of to pin the blame on Shield. She might have been going a bit mad._

_It turned into searching for Ward. One night she felt like she just had to find him, and that became her new obsession. He wanted revenge? So did she. He wanted to make Shield pay? So did she. Daisy doesn't even remember when or why in the world the thought of him popped into her brain. But she's glad it did. He was always there really, in the darkness, in the very corners of her heart. Before the fire when she was out with Mack, or training with May, she'd hear Ward's voice. ''Watch there, load your gun like this, turn to the side, always check your weapon. Never turn your back on the enemy''._

_Most of the time her search was fruitless. He was good at covering his tracks. But he wasn't good at hiding from her. A month into it she finally found him, so she packed her bags and left. She swore for a long time it was just about revenge, but they both knew it was something else. She loves him, and he couldn't imagine life without her again._

　

''Drink for your thoughts?'' She didn't sense Ward's approach, she usually can. ''I think we have a problem''. She comments when he hands her a bottle of Red Stag, she nurses it longer than she should. ''I didn't mean to wake you''. He found her in his office, the absence of his love from their bed alerting him almost immediately. ''Does it get any easier?'' He takes a moment to digest her question, leaning against his desk next to her. ''Some days you're okay, others it feels like all of your demons are in your head clawing at you. Time makes it easier''. ''I think Coulson six feet under would make it a hell of a lot better''. ''I agree. But it won't bring them back Skye''. ''I know''. She wishes more than anything that it would.

　

''I'm going to check on Cal later today''. ''Okay''. ''Can you come with me?'' ''Of course''. There he is, her anchor, keeping her in place. They return back to bed shortly after killing the bottle, Ward's hands warm on her neck.

　

Lincoln hates Grant Ward. He's never really hated anyone like this, maybe his Dad, but that's a different story. Rosalind has him keeping tabs on the new Director of Hydra, right now he's walking down the street, Daisy in tow. Their holding hands and she's smiling like she isn't working with the devil and it's all alright. Cal's shop isn't too far from here so Daisy must be looking for him. Lincoln was under the impression that she hated Ward, he used to hear her back at the Afterlife, screaming his name in her sleep. That didn't happen often, but when it did the next mornig she'd have bags under her eyes and she wouldn't be in the mood to speak to anyone.

　

Rosalind has a few men with him, scouted out around the area, guns hot and ready. All Ward has to do is move the wrong way. Lincoln moves in closer to hear their conversation, and to get a better look at Daisy if he's being honest. Ward stops Daisy, pulling her arm and dragging it to his chest. He gathers her to him, wrapping both arms around her and holding her tight. They embrace for a few moments before Daisy turns the corner and Ward takes after her.

　

Lincoln follows and is met with a hand to his throat. He's pulled into a dark alley and shoved against it's wall. Rosalind's men can't see him here, this is bad. Daisy is glaring at him, the grabage cans next to him rattle. Ward he notices, is nowhere to be found. ''The hell are you following me for?'' ''I was actually following your Hydra boyfriend''. ''Why?'' ''I was curious''. ''About what?'' ''How you could be with someone like that''. ''You don't know him''. ''I know what little you told me, I heard what he's done, who he is. He 's Hydra Daisy, he's killed our people!'' ''Shield killed our people! Ward has nothing to do with Inhumans''. ''Except for you''. She removes her hand and sighs. ''Those men that were following us are dead''. ''How are you so sure?'' The smile she gives him, makes him shudder. ''This is Grant Ward we're talking about''.

　

The man must have a thing for dramatic entrances because he jumps off the roof above them, lands perfectly, gun pointed so steady, you can't help but be impressed. His cheek is swollen but no other damage is noticeable. ''Look who it is, good to see you again Sparky''. ''How did you know that men were-'' ''I'm a Specialist, it's what I do. Now are you going to talk, or am I going to have to make you squeal?''

　

''He's clearly working with somone who has power''. ''Yes, but who? Those men had street clothes on, but were clearly trained, good too''. Ward puts his gun down, tucks it in his holster. ''It's not Shield, it's not Hydra, who else do we know that has the man power, the funds, and is smart enough to seek out Inhumans?'' ''Daisy don't, you don't want to go down that road''. ''It's Rosalind Price isn't it?'' Lincoln freezes, ''you guessed right baby''. ''Wasn't hard to make the connection, she's the only one left in our equation that fits the bill. The question is why? Why are you working with her?'' Lincoln doesn't answer. ''He's not very responsive Skye''. She groans, ''guess visiting Cal will have to wait. Thanks a lot Lincoln, I had one thing on my list today and it didn't include torturing you''.

　

Daisy isn't stupid, she knows he has powers, has seen what he can do. She's ready when Lincoln reacts, so all that electric energy goes to waste, she aims a gun at his chest, and his world goes black.

　

Daisy can't stomach torture, she lets Ward and Kebo do their thing while she waits in the lobby of the warehouse. His Hydra agents however are loving it, soaking up every cry Lincoln makes. He'll never forgive her for this. But she has to know, is Rosalind after her or Ward? And isn't Gideon working with her? Is an older head of Hydra trying to cross them off? If so, why? What is Gideon's end game? Ward strolls in hours later, she's sitting on a table loading and unloading a pistol out of pure bordem. ''Spark plug didn't know much, Rosalind was smart enough not to tell him, but I did find out that her and Gideon want to kill me''. ''The question is why?'' ''Who cares why? All I have to do is find out where Gideon is and cross him off first''.

　

''What about Rosalind?'' ''Hack into her medical records, find out if she's out of the hospital yet''. ''You shot her Ward, I seriously doubt it''. She does it anyway, ''she's still in the hospital''. ''Good, one less person I have to worry about''. He takes his leather jacket out of her lap and throws it on, ''where are you off to?'' ''Dinner date. Care to join me?'' ''Is it with Gideon?'' ''Yeah. Thought it was about time you and him meet''. ''Why?'' He kisses her cheek, ''if things go bad, watching you kill him is going to be a lot more enjoyable than me doing it''. ''Where's Lincoln?'' ''Kebo is taking him back to where we found him''.

　

''So why the change in heart? Thought it was too dangerous for me to meet this guy?'' They're on the jet that Ward still hasn't found a name for. ''You're already in the game babe, why not meet all of the players?'' She takes his hand, ''they'll never see it coming''.

　

　

　

　

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of information in this chapter guys! & now I'm finally caught back up with the show, which I will be following the story line a lot more.  
> Also who watched Agents of Shield tonight? How great was that episode? Anyway thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment!


	12. My Neck Is Open Wide, Begging For A Fist Around It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Daisy's plan gets altered in a way they never anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up guys, this one is a rollercoaster. I myself am I glass case of emotions.  
> Also I love your comments, thank you for reading, and enjoy!

''If we're eating that, I'm just going to have to kill him''. Ward rolls his eyes, ''it's a symbol, he's trying to''- ''I know what he's trying to do Grant, but it's still weird nontheless''. ''Agreed''. The octopus continues to stare at her from it's place on the plate. Gideon walks in minutes later and hesitates, obviously surprised to find Daisy there. ''And here I thought you were coming alone''. ''Had to bring a pretty girl along, give us something to look at''. She really hates Ward's plans sometimes, but they are effective. After a few conversations are exchanged, she thinks Gideon believes she is nothing more than Ward's play toy.

　

''The octopus is one of the great symbols of Hydra, surpremely intelligent, highly adaptable. They are ruthless killers, a nearly perfect predator, same could be said of you''. Score one for the old man. She takes a sip of her drink and looks at Ward, she doesn't think they're getting anywhere in this conversation until Gideon mentions the Vault. That's what they've been chasing after for months, Daisy squeezes his knee under the table.

　

She can feel the hope coming off of him, perhaps they're plan is coming to an end. ''You control the Vault now, right? The Vault is said to have Hydra's greatest power. Why don't you and I put it to good use?'' He isn't referring to Gideon. Daisy tenses when a man enters the room, whispers in Gideon's ear. She glances at Ward, they know what's coming next. When will people stop trying to kill her boyfriend? It gets old. Gideon looks at Daisy and grins, ''it was a pleasure to meet you. I've been told you are Grant Ward's weakness. I'm looking forward to putting that to the test''.

　

So that's the piece they were missing. Rosalind, Gideon and whoever else are going to try and use Daisy to get to him. She scoffs, like that will ever happen. Grant takes a sip of his drink like he hasn't got a care in the world, he doesn't look in her direction. ''I will find that Vault''. ''You're a smart predator but you don't live on top of the food chain''. Men like Gideon underestimate Ward far too much. And just like she suspected soliders come into the room, Ward never gets to finish his drink.

　

Why is he so damn hot when he's fighting? Seriously Daisy struggles to keep her focus when she's taking down a few of the soliders. She can't use her powers here, it's too dangerous. When the fight is over Ward turns to look at her, sees the darkness of her eyes and chuckles. ''We don't have time for that''. ''I beg to differ''. She grabs ahold of his jaw and kisses him hard, he tastes like blood and whiskey and she's going to drown in it. Nothing can distract him when he's on a misson, not even her. He entertains her for a little while longer, but gets back to bussiness. ''You can't just do that and not follow through''. She complains, fixing her shirt and zipping up her jeans. Ward kisses her cheek and begins to tie up the guys that aren't dead. Yet.

　

''So Malick wanted me slaughtered which means I'm on the right track, see I l already know where the Vault is, just don't know how to get in. Which creates a once in a lifetime opportunity for anyone who has accompanied him there''. ''We're not helping you''. ''You sure about that?'' Daisy passes Ward and crouches down in front of them. The low cut shirt she has on was mainly for Ward's benefit, and it works in more ways than one. Also the torching faces helped, Ward has this thing with fire that concerns her on a deeply emotional level sometimes.

　

''Germany it is then baby''. ''And the plan to get us out of here is?'' ''Again with the doubting of my super spy skills. I'm hurt Skye''. After he handed her the gun and she cut off those lose ends, she's sitting at the ruined pool table, drink in hand. ''Sorry I forgot, you're Grant Ward and nothing is impossible for you''. ''Are you still angry about earlier?'' He walks up to her, trails his hands across the tops of her thighs. ''I'll make it up to you, I promise''. He never does break his promises where she's concerned.

　

Daisy has never been the jealous type, the guys she dated had never been worth it. She never cared, they could do what they wanted and she let it slide. But oh. Oh she is going to kill Ward. He's laying the charm on thick for the blonde flight attendent, while she's standing in the background, arms crossed, trying with every amount of self control she has not to take down this entire plane. The blonde giggles at something Ward said, he takes a sip of his drink and smiles at her over the rim. ''These should keep me warm''. He tucks the extra bottles of alchohol into his jacket. ''This gonna get you in trouble?'' ''Up here I control everything''. The blonde looks back at Daisy, who smiles without humor, Grant is so in trouble.

　

''Always? You ever find yourself completley out of control?'' Daisy is about to. She's about to shove those glass bottles right up his- ''I'll be in Moscow soon enough with the day off, come see for yourself. You sure your girlfriend won't mind?'' They look at Daisy, ''not his girlfriend, feel free to lose control with him all you want to. Seriously doubt he's going to see any action for a while anyway''. The only indication the remark got to Ward, is the slight twitch in his eye. ''I wish I could but I'm not going to Moscow, this is the only flight I could find''. He whispers in the blonde's ear and looks to Daisy, show time.

　

He only brought one parachute. ''You did this on purpose''. The sly grin he gives her makes the plane dip low. ''Easy now babe, don't want to bring this down before we even get out''. She rolls her eyes and turns into his chest, digs her nails into his ribs, hard. ''Save it for later''. He kisses her lightly and reaches over, because he's dramatic he can't resist giving the passengers a parting gift. ''Oh and from all of us here at Hydra, thanks for flying the friendly skies''. He winks at the flight attendent and together they leap out of the plane. This is the part where she's rethinking her life choices.

　

''There was a door somewhere I'm sure''. She comments when they literally drop from the ceiling, guns hot and ready. You do have to admire Ward though, no one could make that move look good except for him. ''If the job was easy it wouldn't be any fun''. He doesn't point out that that was Garrett's line and neither does she. Gideon is there like expected, he rambles on and on about Hydra. Most things she already knows, she'd kill for a drink right about now. Ward's face is killing her, he's done with this conversation just as much as she.

　

''For the beautiful girl you brought along''. Gideon tells Ward, handing them glasses and a bottle of smooth warm scotch. ''The beautiful girl has a name''. ''Of course you do, Daisy''. She takes the glass without comment and downs it, refills it twice, Ward sips his slowly, always in control. The talking takes a turning point eventually, spiking up even Daisy's interest. She had no idea how old Hydra really was, how deep it ran. It was around before Shield and will be around long after it's gone.

　

When Gideon pulls out a case, she recognizes the contents. She slips her palm on Ward's jacket, pulling him back. The monolith is dangerous, it's not a toy to play with. Look at what happend to Simmons. Gideon notices her protective gesture but doesn't say a word. Hydra, the monolith, Shield, NASA, it's all connected, going back decades. Hydra simply changed it's spots over time, but the organization never left like everyone thought.

　

''And you and I will rule beside it''. Gideon doesn't hide his look to Daisy that says ''you won't be apart of it''. Game on old man. Something strikes her though, Gideon knows she's Ward's weakness, if not to use her against him, then why even say that? What's he playing? If he plans to kill Grant after he brings back the leader of Hydra, Gideon has another thing coming. She will destroy everyone in this organization if they try to lay one finger on him. Daisy begins to realize it, if they use her, Grant will do whatever Gideon or Rosalind wants. She doesn't know when, but eventually someone will be coming for her. Even if Ward agrees to help him, she'll be an insurance policy.

　

''And what is that?'' ''They brought someone back''. He's talking about Simmons. Gideon wants Ward to find out how Fitz brought her back. Daisy makes sure her expression is blank, they can't know, not even Grant that she opened the portal. The history lesson ends quickly after that, Daisy is a nervous wreck, she's scattered. Hydra is going to turn on her, Ward just might go after Simmons to achieve his goal, she can't. She can't do that to Simmons, it wasn't her fault what happend at the Afterlife. Daisy wants Shield to perish yes, but even from day one, she swore she'd save Fitz and Simmons.

　

She can see it in Ward's eyes, his determination, it scares her. For the first time in months she starts questioning how far she's willing to go. He'll stop at nothing, but her? Is she drawing the line? ''Ward''. There's a hysteric edge to her voice and the vault that Gideon left moments ago starts to shake. ''What's wrong?'' He puts his hands on her hips and draws her to him, the shaking stops.

　

''You wouldn't do anything to Simmons to get that information, would you?'' He looks down at her. ''Skye we're so close, so close to what we want. And it won't be Simmons I'll ask, Fitz obviously rescued her. All he has to do is tell me how he did it''. ''And if he doesn't?'' He can't look at her when he responds, ''he has to''.

　

She rips herself away from him. ''Don't even think about it''. ''Skye the last thing I want to do is hurt Fitz, but I need him.'' ''I want Shield to burn just as much as you do, but Fitz and Simmons stay out of it''. ''I can't guarntee that''. It's like a slap in the face, a bucket of cold water. ''There has to be another way''. ''I don't see one''. ''You're not touching Fitz''. There's iron in her voice and she spreads her hands out. ''What are you doing?'' ''Promise me that taking down Shield will spare Fitz and Simmons''. ''And if I don't?'' The ground beneath him cracks open.

　

''I don't care what Gideon told you, there's another way to find out, Shield had to of kept records''. ''We don't have time, Skye what is this? Are you second guessing all of this now?'' ''I won't as long and Fitz is okay''. His shoulders slump, his expression falters, ''I can't''. ''Yes you can! You made the wrong choice before Ward, there's another way and we can find it together''. ''There isn't''.

　

''I draw the line at Fitz''. ''I don't''. ''It seems we have a problem then''. He sighs, paces the room. ''Skye I need Fitz, I'm not going to kill him''. ''That doesn't reassure me''. ''All he has to do is tell me how he saved Simmons, that's it. Then we can have the revenge we've wanted for so long''. ''I can't''.

　

Something shifts in him, she can see it so clearly that she knows, she knows how this conversation will end and everything inside hurts. ''Okay woah, let's back up for a minute before this gets out of hand. You give me an hour to dig up anything, if I come back blank then we can try another route, okay? But Fitz stays out of this''. Ward runs a hand over his face. ''I can't, I can't let you do that. I'm going after Fitz, you have no say in it''. ''Why not? Why can't you trust me on this?''

　

He looks her square in the face, he's so heartbroken that she knows what he's about to say before he says it. ''Because you're a weakness''. Daisy wishes Garrett was still alive so she can shoot him all over again.

　

''Grant''. Her voice breaks, what is happening here? What's going on? ''There was always a doubt in my mind that when it came closer you couldn't pour the gasoline''. ''I want the same thing you do, you know that. But Fitz and Simmons are innocent in this''. ''I need them''. ''I can't let you do that''. She's crying, feels the moisture on her face. ''It seems we've reached the end of our partnership then''. Hitting her would have been better than that, she can't breathe.''Whatever you're about to say don't say it. So we have a disagreement, we can work through it. You don't have to do anything rash just because all of a sudden I don't like your plan''.

　

The mask is gone from his handsome face, she sees when he makes the decision, she can see the pain consume him like a shadow. Then all of his emotions are wiped clean, there's nothing in his eyes that resembles the man she loves. ''Don't do that Ward. We can work this out''. ''You put yourself between me and my plan, I can't stand for that''. '''Not even for me?'' ''I'm sorry, I'm almost there, no one is taking my revenge from me''.

　

''And me? What about mine?'' ''Like you said, there might be another road to find, I just won't be on it with you''. He approaches her slowly, she's too numb and shocked to stop him. Hours ago he was kissing her, hands all over her, worshiping her, and now? Now he's saying goodbye and she hates him for it.

　

''Grant don't do this''. He's too far away now for her to reach. He grips the back of her neck tightly, the other hand so soft against her waist. ''I love you, but you can't be apart of this anymore''. And just like the last time he broke her heart, she slams her forehead against his. The Vault crumbles and tumbles down, Ward gets them out seconds to spare.

　

He's lying on top of her, covering her body with his, head deep into the skin of her neck. The world outside falls away, she doesn't know how long they stay like that, wrapped into each other. He moves the second he knows it's clear, she shoves him. He doesn't react, he takes one look at her and starts walking away. ''That's it? All the time we spent together is thrown away because I won't let you hurt Fitz? You're overreacting Ward!'' If he heard her, he doesn't show it. She watches his profile fade black into the night.

　

She doesn't remember what happens after that.

　

　

　

　


	13. I Promised Myself I Wouldn't Let You Complete Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kebo does not like when Daisy and Ward are apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Daisy and Ward are not handling the separation well.  
> They might have a drinking problem.

It's been days. Days since she's seen another human being, days since she's been outside. Daisy has spent the last week hiding in her hotel room, only stocking up on alcohol and the occasional room service. She drinks until she blacks out, wakes up and does it all over again. When reality finally set in after Ward abandoned her in Germany, she hopped on the nearest plane and got the hell out of there. Found a hotel near the airport, and has been here ever since.

　

Daisy never thought she'd be one of those girls, so sad and heartbroken over a guy. But she is, god how she is. It hurts, far worse than when she found out he was Hydra. Maybe it's because she wasn't sleeping with him then, maybe it's because back then she never let him in all the way. Never let him see all the darkest parts of herself, never allowed him to fill up all the gaps and cracks inside of her.

　

But now that she has, now that he's so apart of her he's like a second skin, there's a piece missing. She feels empty, she wants him to be that constant presense next to her, like she foolishly always thought he would be.

　

Daisy really should sober up, call Coulson and let him know about Ward and Fitz, like she planned to do before she went to the liquor store. That's all out the window now. And she hates it, hates that she's so weak. Hates Ward for making her this way. Hates herself for allowing it to happen. God, she misses him. And on that note she pops open another bottle and continues to drink herself into oblivion. Everything hurts.

　

' _'I love you''. Grant freezes beneath her hands, eyes going wide. ''What?'' She smiles at him, tenderly cups his face. ''I love you Grant''. She repeats, kissing his nose. He's looking at her like he's terrified and she can feel every bone in his body tense. He gets up, nearly making her topple over onto the floor. ''You can't''. He's breathless, walking the rooom up and down, running his hands through his hair. He's shaking. She's never seen him like this before. She walks over to him, places a hand on his shoulder. Daisy hasn't ever seen fear on Ward's face, but it's there and it's so raw and powerful she can't stand it. ''Hey, it's okay, it's okay. Sorry, I shouldn't of said anything''. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes. Which she decides is a very personal and trusting thing for Ward to do, the man never let's his gaurd down._

_He drags his hand and places it onto hers after a few mintues. ''You can't love me''. ''Why not?'' ''I'm not a good man Skye''. ''Yes you are''. He doesn't kiss her like back at the Providence base like she expects him to. It takes hours to finally get him to talk to her he joins her on the bed, she climbs into his lap, tucks her head under his chin. ''I won't say it anymore if you don't like it''. ''It's not that''. ''Then why?'' ''Because I, I'm not, I don't know how, how to love. What if I'm not good at it? I don't want to hurt you, like I did last time''. Daisy is so filled with emotion she starts to cry, someone so strong and so broken, so damaged. She hates his family and Garrett and Shield for not seeing it sooner._

_''Ward, this isn't a mission you can screw up on. Garrett isn't hanging over you, I'm not worried about it''. He stays silent again, absentmindedly stroking her back. ''I love you too''. This isn't the first time he's told her this, but it makes her warm in all the right places and her smile is so big and infectious he can't help but smile back. ''See? You do have a heart''. He rolls his eyes and kisses her forehead. Every day after she makes sure to tell him more than twice a day, eventually he'll believe her._

　

Dreams, Daisy decides, are a real bitch. She wakes up in the bathtub, the feel of Ward's hands still on her and she reaches for a nearby bottle, hands brushing nothing but air. She falls three times trying to get out of the bath tub, trips into bed and lays there, lights off. Nothing but the sound of her broken breathing and the TV, slow background noise to fill out all of this slience. When was the last time she heard silence like this? It's deafening. She wonders until she falls asleep, if Ward is favoring any better.

　

Kebo is worried about the Director. He always is, but this time is different. He came back to the Base without Skye, which alerted Kebo immediately. He didn't dare ask his boss about it, but it soon became clear after a few days, she wasn't coming back. Ward torched the place after the second day, watched it burn and then vanished. No one heard from him for twenty four hours. He returned with a vengeance, they were taking out Shield before the month is over. The men were eager, Kebo included, but without Skye, the Director was lost.

　

Outwardly he appeared the same, a litte prickly around the edges, the men didn't really see a difference. Kebo could, Skye made Ward softer, more relaxed, a lot more pleasent to be around. He misses Quake, the Director does too, Kebo catches him picking up the picture on his new desk more often lately.

　

''Sir, you have a call''. Ward glances up from Skye's picture. ''Ignore it''. ''Sir''- ''I said ignore it''. ''Yes sir''. When he lost Kara, he felt something. A twitch in his chest, a pang of sadness. It was manageable, and it lessened over time. He'll always miss her, her company, her smile. But Skye. Losing Skye after everything, he'd rather her shoot him four more times. It feels like someone is taking a knife and cutting into him over and over. Nothing numbs the pain, not alcohol, not fire. He thought buring his old fortress down would take it away, if anything it made it worse.

　

He was protecting her. Ward likes to tell himself that every hour, she's safer without him. Hydra threatned her, Rosalind who's working with Shield wants them both dead, she's better off alone. He'd bring her nothing but death anyway, like he did with Kara, with his family. Ward destroys everything he touches. At night he can almost feel her hair on his chest, can smell her perfume, he takes out his frustrations on the punching bag.

　

 _''I don't need to train, I'm in tip top shape''. She_ _tells him, glancing between the punching bag and himself. ''When May is your SO you have to be bad ass otherwise she will kill you''. ''Humor me Skye''. He's impressed, her skills have improved since they last sparred, she's a challenge for him. He beats her, naturally, so she starts using her powers to trip him up. ''That's cheating''. ''Don't be such a baby''. ''Using your abilities on me is not a fair fight''. ''It has it's advantages''. ''Like what?'' A flick of her wrist has him on the ground, she straddles him, hands on his chest. Hours later she's lying next to him, an easy tired grin on her face. ''If every training session we had ended like this, I would of hauled ass at five a.m. for you''. He laughs and kisses her, she tastes like honey and sweat and he's going to drown in it._

　

Skye is his weakness, and now that Gideon knows, she wasn't safe with him. It killed Ward to see the look on her face down in that vault when he said all of those things, but he didn't have another option. Take her out of Hydra and no one touches her. It's a steep price to pay. But isn't that what Ward always does? Isn't he always paying for something in the end?

　

It's day number twelve, Daisy has fresh clothes on, has been sober for three days and finally has a plan. She swipes a cell phone from a bookstore, sits at a coffee shop outside and calls Coulson. ''Who is this?'' ''Hey DC''. ''Skye?'' ''Yeah, look I don't have a lot of time, but there's something you need to know''. ''You have my full attention''. He's tracing the call so she has to be quick. ''Ward is going after Fitz, don't let him out of the base at any point''. ''Why in the hell does he want Fitz? Hasn't he done enough damage?'' ''Can't tell you''. Coulson sighs, she hangs up before he can say anymore. That'll put a dent in Ward's plan, which buys her time to find him and kick his ass.

　

Sunlights fills her hotel room, which means someone opened the curtains. She has her gun out before she's even fully awake. ''Woah Quake, it's just me''. ''Kebo? How did you find me?'' It's been a week since her phone call with Coulson, so far Shield and Hydra have been quiet. '''Wasn't very hard, all I had to do was follow the scent of booze and sadness''. She puts her gun on the bed and runs her hands through her hair. ''Why are you here?'' ''To be honest Hydra has been boring without you, my heart isn't in it''. ''I'm touched''. ''You should be''.

　

''Does Ward know you're here?'' ''No. He'd shoot me if he found out''. She's tempted to ask how he is, but refrains. ''He's terrible, burned down the wearhouse''. ''Why?'' ''My guess is it reminded him of you''. ''That's not it, he was just angry, wanted something to take it out on''. ''What happened in Germany?'' ''He broke things off because I didn't agree with his plan''. ''To go after the kid, why?'' ''He's a friend''. ''Oh''. Kebo drinks the spare alcohol she has lying around and stays for two days.

　

''You know what I think?'' ''No telling with you Popeye''. ''I think the Director left you because he was trying to protect you''. ''He left because he's a child''. They're in a fancy hotel somewhere in Boston, Daisy has a drink in her lap and Kebo is cleaning his guns. ''Hear me out, that Gideon bloke found out who you were and threatned you, the head of the ATCU wants the Director's head on a stick, you're probably apart of that too, why else would he do it?'' ''Because I didn't-'' ''If you say agree and plan again I'm going to kill myself''. She takes a gulp of scotch and chews on the idea. It's possible. Ward is stupid when it comes to her, he never did realize she didn't need him for any form of protection.

　

It hits her like a wrecking ball, she throws her glass against the wall, Kebo glances up at her.

　

''Son of a bitch!''


	14. Love I Have Wounds Only You Can Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This reunion did not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I intended.   
> I love the comments and thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!  
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

''You're going to be in so much trouble Popeye''. Daisy comments, lowering her sunglasses to get a better view of the new Base. They drove sixteen hours to get here and she thought of ten different ways to kill him. ''The Director can thank me later''. Ward's new wearhouse is nothing special, it's plain and bare, if you were to glance at it walking by you'd have no idea Hydra was living and breathing behind it's walls. ''I told Coulson about Ward and Fitz''. Kebo stops in his tracks, his mouth actually dropping open for half a second. ''You did what?'' Daisy shrugs like she didn't just tell the enemy Hydra's plan, and Kebo is torn between shooting her and taking her back to Boston.

　

Daisy hasn't thought about what she's going to say to Ward, the entire road trip was spent with anger in her blood, she hasn't forgotten the weeks of lonliness he put her through. The days where she became the worst version of herself, her kidneys are probably going to repay her one day in the forseeable future. ''Ward is just going to have to find a way around it now''. With a skip in her step, she pretty much storms the castle, Kebo hot on her heels. Ward doesn't see her, his back is to her as she comes through the side entrance and a wave of emotion washes over her, she doesn't know if it's good or bad.

　

When she gets close enough she grabs him by his shirt spins him around and punches him in the jaw. ''You son of a bitch''. He doesn't have time to comment before she waves her hand and throws him into a concrete pillar. She grabs her gun and empties the chamber, his Hydra agents swarm her with bullets, they should have learned by now. Six shots, perfectly aimed, in any other situation he would have been proud, are all resting in the concrete above him, just grazing over his head.

　

''A bit over dramatic don't you think?'' Kebo says, moving to help Ward up who pushes him off. ''What are you doing here?'' She sets her now useless gun onto the table. ''You're an idiot''. Ward throws his hands up, ''I'm an idiot? You just tried to assassinate the Director of Hydra!'' ''You're alive aren't you?''

　

They take a moment to assess the other, Daisy notices how tired Ward is, there's a dimness to his eyes. Grant takes one look at Daisy and hates himself. He was cruel to her, he can see it in her shoulder blades, in her face. Neither seems to know what to say, Ward settles for, ''want a drink?'' He leads her into an office, she knows it's his by the picture on his desk. ''All I have is beer''. ''That's fine''. He throws her a bottle and sits at the desk, it's awkward and strange and she doesn't know what to say to him.

　

''How many times do I have to tell you I don't need protection?'' ''You're Inhuman I know, but that doesn't mean you're invincible''. ''You don't need to protect me''. ''I have since the day I met you and I will continue to do so until I'm dead''. ''Do you know where your protectiveness got me? Drunk in a hotel room for a month, Popeye picked me up and brought me here''. He's ashamed, head hung low, fingers gripping the ice bottle so tightly his knuckles are white.

　

''Shield is being taken care of by the end of the week''. He says after a while, she's finshed her beer and is lounging in the chair in front of him. ''Why are you telling me? Thought I wasn't involved anymore''. ''Just wanted you to know''. When was the last time they didn't have a word to say to each other? When regret and the stench of desperation clung to them so hard, when pride had them in a head lock and wouldn't let them out? It was before all of this started, when she swore she hated him. She's opening her mouth to tell him it's alright, she understands why he did it, she still loves him, when the sound of a door being kicked in echoes throughout the room.

　

Hydra agents are being gunned down at an alarming rate, Daisy and Ward rush out to meet them, the gunfire ceases. Coulson is standing in the middle of bodies, Rosalind beside him, May, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack are spread out, taking care of the survivors. Soliders from the ATCU surround the place, they are outnumbered. Ward never gets to finish his drinks.

　

''You have a traitor in your midst, Director''. Coulson is smiling as he says the words like a little boy on Christmas morning, Mack she notices, is holding Hunter back. ''Come on Phil, no one is stupid enough to cross me''. ''Daisy is''. Her stomach drops, she catches on to what Coulson is doing. Ward looks at her, not even bothering to cover his shock, the look of betrayl on his face had to be similiar to the one she was wearing years ago. ''He's lying, Ward I didn't lead him here, ask Kebo he was with me the whole time''. ''It's true Director, she didn't say anything''. Kebo comes up beside her, he's bleeding from the shoulder but otherwise looks unharmed. ''True she didn't lead us to the Base, but she did tell me about Fitz, we put a tracker on your lap dog's car''. Kebo lets out a string of profanity at being called a lap dog, Daisy hits him to get him to shut the hell up.

　

''What is this Coulson? What do you want?'' ''You dead''. ''That's not happening''. ''I beg to differ''. Bobbi says, aiming her gun at his chest, the rest of the agents follow. ''You see Mr. Ward you've caused quite a bit of trouble for us at the ATCU, it's only humane that we put you down''. More guns, how are they going to get out of this? ''You told him about Fitz?'' ''I was pissed''. ''That's mature''. ''And abandoing me in the middle of Germany isn't?'' ''You really want to talk about this right now?'' ''And I'm still mad at you for what happened on the plane''. Ward rolls his eyes, ''that was harmless''. ''And what happened at dinner''. He smirks at her, runs his hand down her back and gets the gun out of her pants. ''Make it up to me later''. ''I'm going to throw up''. Kebo comments, a few Hydra agents that were outside finally joins them. ''You're not the only one''. ''Give it up Ward, you can't win here''. ''Never was the surrender type Phil''. ''All we want is Skye''. May says, looking to her, her expression soft.

　

''It's Daisy, and first of all I am not some object you can just pass around''. Coulson nods at Rosalind, ''I think you'll change your mind''. ''Coulson you have a mole, were you aware Rosalind is working with Gideon Malick? One of the old heads of Hydra?'' ''I was actually, we've already discussed that at length. Thank you for the concern though Daisy''. Rosalind pulls out a silver case and reveals the contents, Daisy automatically plants herself in front of Ward, puts her hands up.

　

''Woah woah, easy, no need to anything stupid''. ''Put your weapons down''. ''Not likely, Skye what is that thing?'' ''Put your gun down Ward''. ''Skye-'' ''Put it down!'' She yells, the walls around them begin to shake. He obeys, Kebo does the same. She can feel the Terrigen Crystal's energy like a weight on her chest. It's humming inside her, her body is trembling with the power rolling off of it, it's suffocating.

　

''I knew that would work, all I have to do is break this, and he dies''. Coulson says, smiling once more. ''Skye what is that?'' She turns to Ward, ''It made me into this''. His eyes widen, places a hand on her waist, the shaking stops, she's calm again. ''All you have to do is come with us and he lives''. There's protest amoung the Shield agents, Daisy realizes what this whole mission was about. Her. They're blackmailing her, there's no way she's going to win in this situation.

　

Ward starts to laugh, ''that's what this whole thing was about? Taking Skye? You come into my house murder my men, all for her? That's a little drastic even for you Coulson, don't you think? If Skye wants to leave, by all means she can. But do no threaten me, it won't end well''. ''You don't have a leg to stand on Ward''. Rosalind opens the case wider, Daisy tenses.

　

''Coulson please, I'm begging you please don't do this'', the thought of Ward not existing in just a matter of minutes is destroying her. ''Skye relax, he's bluffing. If he breaks that he'll die too, they all will''. ''I'm willing to take that, just as long as you die too''. ''You're insane''. ''Running out of time here Ms. Johnson, my fingers are slipping''. Daisy looks to Kebo and winks, he nods in return, they both have the same goal here, get Ward out. She turns to Ward, puts both arms around him and kisses his chin. ''Skye-'' ''You're not the only stupid protective one here Ward''. ''I'll come for you''. ''I can take care of myself''. ''Shut up''. He kisses her like it's the last time he ever will, his hands hot on the exposed skin of her back.

　

Skye pulls herself away from him, Kebo grabs her wrist. ''Come on Popeye not you too''. ''Give 'em hell Quake''. ''You bet your ass''. Daisy walks to Coulson and hands him her gun, Bobbi puts handcuffs on her which is so ridiculous and unnecessary, the Crystal is throbbing and her head feels like it's going to split open. ''I'll see you soon''. Ward calls out as Shield leaves the building, Coulson should take that seriously.

　

Like promised, Kebo gets Ward the hell out of there just in case, they have a safe house a few hours away. '''What the hell just happened? I just got her back and she's gone''. ''We'll get her, Shield is going to burn''. ''Damn right it is. Call Alex, get me the plane. I know Coulson and he's going to take her back to the Playground, I'm going to need gasoline''. ''As you wish Director''.

　

Coulson is going to rue the day Grant Ward ever stepped foot on the Bus.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	15. All This Bad Blood Here Won't You Let It Dry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves''.  
> -Confucius-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is safe. How will this all end?

They put her in the white room again. This time though May is guarding the door so escape is basically impossible. Daisy sits on the bed, trying to figure a way out, after an hour she's got nothing. The door opend and in walks Coulson and Bobbi, she can see Hunter and Mack standing with May. ''I was considering injecting you with our serum again, I underestimated you last time Daisy''. ''Like I would let you''. ''Not so scary without your Hydra buddies around''. Bobbi says, fingers lingering at the ICER on her hip.

　

''How could you do this to us Daisy? To me? Ward murders people, had me tortured for hours''. ''Get over yourself Bobbi, besides you're still alive so I'd say no harm no foul''. ''What happened to you? Is this Ward's influence or are you just in that much pain?'' No one had ever guessed at that the last time she was here, let it be known that Bobbi Morse might be a little smarter than Daisy gave her credit for.

　

''You should suffer for what you did''. She directs at Coulson, who crosses his arms. ''What happened at the Afterlife was not my fault, the plane was hacked I had no idea''. ''You're lying''. ''No you just don't want to believe me because you're so blinded with this revenge kick. You don't want to admit that the only reason you were even with Ward to begin with is because he promised you what you wanted. Tell me, has he delivered? Or have you just been entertaining him while he kills us off one by one? He doesn't care about you Daisy, he doesn't care about anyone but himself''.

　

''That's not true''. ''You want to know who hacked my plane? Hydra, my guess is Ward was trying to find you, I don't know why he relased the bombs though, I'll ask him soon''. Liar. He's lying, he's just trying to turn her against Grant.

　

''She doesn't believe us Sir''. ''Of course she doesn't because he's manipulated her''- ''She doesn't believe you because she's in love with him''. Bobbi exclaims, like she can't swallow that truth down. ''What? No she's not''. Daisy clears her throat, ''I know what you're doing. Turning me against Ward won't do you any good, and yes I do love him which is why I will never ever give you what you want. You'll have to kill me''.

　

She knows they won't. ''You'd die for someone like Grant Ward? A monster?'' ''You wanted him to be a monster, so a monster he became''. The room is hushed after that. Finally Coulson says, ''pull up what happened that night on the attack at the Afterlife. She doesn't want to hear our words? Fine. Show her the proof''.

　

Bobbi pulls out a tablet, shows it to Daisy, and it's all there in black and white. Coulson's plane was hacked, a moron could figure that out. But they have no proof it was Ward. ''You're just looking for someone to pin this on and Grant is the best option, this doesn't prove he's guilty''. ''But it does proof that Shield is innocent''. Yes, she supposes, it does. Coulson can see her spiral down, her need for revenge slowly diminishing until it's gone. He squats in front of her so they are eye to eye. ''You have done terrible things, but we will forgive all your transgressions if you help us''.

　

Daisy is speechless. Is this real? All these long months of hating Shield, were they a waste? It's true they were not involved in the attack, evidence does not lie. It's like she's taken a big gulp of air and all of these dark emotions are lifted away from her lungs. Another thought occurs to her, if Shield was not responsible than who is? She knows in her gut it wasn't Ward, he would never do that. Especially if he knew she was there. And now Coulson is throwing her a bone, help them with Ward and her ledger will be wiped clean. It's an easy choice.

　

''If you want to hurt Ward, you're going to have to do it on your own''. Coulson sighs and stands upright, Bobbi closes her eyes. ''Daisy this is your last chance, please take it''. ''I can't''. ''Then you will be treated just as Ward was, as a traitor, a prisoner for Shield''. ''So be it''. ''He isn't worth this Daisy''. ''Yes he is''.

　

After Bobbi and Coulson leave, Daisy can't hold back any longer. She screams. Burst into tears. Everything she did, all those people, the Shield agents, were innocent. Coulson was right, she was blinded by revenge. But without it, without that drive her and Ward's paths would not have connected again, she will never be sorry for that. It's true. Shield had nothing to do with it. God. She can't stand herself. These people were her family and now, now they're locking her up because she refuses to help murder the man she loves. If you were to tell Daisy this would be her life a year ago, she'd punch you.

　

Hours later, her eyes red and swollen, the doors open back up, and Mack walks in. ''Hey there Tremors''. She can't look at him. ''You know I've never met Ward, but the son of a bitch has done some pretty bad things''. ''So have I''. ''True, but haven't we all? Everyone on this base has killed people, people who had families, lovers, were somebody's parent, child. And we took them out of the world in the name of world peace, taking down the enemy. I don't blame you for wanting revenge on something like that''. ''You don't?'' ''No, some days I think we're just as bad as Hydra''.

　

''You do?'' ''Yeah, I do''. ''I thought that too''. Mack places a warm hand on her shoulder. ''I'm going to assume that the way you talked about Ward you two were''- ''Yeah''. ''And he loves you?'' ''Yeah he does''. ''Anything that is still capable of love is worth saving''. She looks up at him, wipes her face. ''I believe in you Daisy, and if you want to protect Ward, then I will too''. ''I can't ask you to do that''. ''You didn't, I volunteered''. ''What changed your mind?'' ''The minute I heard Shield kidnapped you''. ''The first or second time?'' He chuckles, ''the first''. ''You always made a great partner''.

　

In the early days, right after Coulson told her about starting the Catapillar program but right before she cut her hair, Mack asked if he could join her. Of course she said yes and he proved himself to her that he was a vaulable and trusting man. She never doubted him, and he saved her that night, so she owes him. ''Alright partner, how do we start?''

　

Coulson comes back long after Mack left, with a team of soliders, May and Bobbi hands hot on their weapons. They put her in Vault D again and she doesn't find the humor in it. Coulson is just being cruel now. _''Started running at the walls''. ''You should of run faster''. ''I don't know what you hope to achieve''. ''I don't hope for me, I hope for you''._ There are too many damn memories in this place. Her and Ward didn't even get a proper reunion, she was at least going to hit him one more time.

　

Who would want to destroy the Afterlife anyway? It wasn't Hydra, it wasn't Shield, could of been the ATCU but what's the motive? Could Coulson have another mole on the inside? It seems to be a pattern with him these days. Whoever it is, they won't be alive for much longer. She's going to find them, and they're going to pay.

　

She goes back around to Hydra, now that Shield is in the clear, where does this leave her? Is she still with them? You can't be both Team Shield and Team Hydra. And what about Ward? Will he no longer want her now that his plan means nothing to her? He wants to destroy Shield, will she let him?

　

And there it is. The question she's been absolutely dreading to answer. _''You don't think I can do it can you? Take down Shield?'' ''Of course I think you can, but who will you be when you do? Who will you become?''_ Will she stand with Ward and let his plan go through? Daisy will not let Coulson hurt Ward, so going with Shield is out of the question.

　

In the end of all things, when it's all dust and fire, who will she become?

　

The barrier is let down and there is Mack, in tact gear, loaded to the neck with weapons. ''Show time Tremors''. She is let out of her prison and Mack throws a bag at her. It's full of weapons, she grins and suits up. ''Cameras?'' ''Disabled''. ''Alarms?'' ''Out cold''. ''Fitz?'' ''Simmons is distracting him, going out to dinner hours away''. Just because Ward is planning a rescue misson, and she knows he is, doesn't mean he won't take advantage of the oppurtunity and grab Fitz. ''Missed having you around partner''. Mack smiles at her, ''me too''. ''You know if we get caught we might be arrested for treason''. ''It's worth the risk''.

　

They get as far as the lab until Hunter comes out, sandwich half eaten. He drops his plate, eyes going wide. He goes for his ICER but Mack stops him. ''Do you really think Daisy deserves going to jail?'' ''She's been snogging the Director of Hydra I think she deserves some form of torment yes''. None of them notice May come up behind Daisy and Mack, they are both knocked out, blue staining their shirts. ''These ICERs really do come in handy''. ''Agreed''.

　

Daisy awakens to cool metal biting into her spine. Everything aches, her limbs feel heavy. She recognizes the feeling, they've drugged her again. Of course. Opening her eyes she's in the Coulson's office, handcuffed to the wall. Mack is beside her, he's still unconscious. ''Morning sunshine''. Her head is going to explode, her hands ache. ''I thought you might make another escape attempt, just didn't think Mack would be involved''. ''People can surprise you''. ''Yes, they can''.

　

May walks in and hands Coulson a cell phone. ''Glad to hear from you''. Whoever is on the other end makes Coulson tense. Hunter and Bobbi enter the office, ICERs in their hands. ''Can't do that Ward, but''- She can scarcely heard him yelling on the other side. ''You wanna take me out? Come get me, we'll settle this right now''. Coulson throws the phone back at May. ''Your boyfriend is going to die tonight''. ''Don't count on it''. ''So much faith in a psychopath''. ''Because I know exactly what he can do''.

　

Mack stirs, asks if she's okay. ''Peachy, Ward and Coulson are finally going to end this war''. ''What the hell is your problem Mack? You're a Shield agent, you're not supposed to help prisoners''. ''She used to be a Shield agent''. ''Yeah? Well so did Ward''. Coulson runs around his office like a mad man, loading a rifle, filling up his person with weapons. ''We all know Ward is headed here, do not under any circumstances let him get into this office''. Daisy may have let go of her revenge for Shield, but they haven't forgiven her. She's helpless here. And if they kill Grant, these last months will look like a walk in the park compared to what awaits them.

　

''Ward is going to throw everything he has at us to get Daisy back, we can't allow that to happen. You see a shot? Take it, don't ask questions''. ''Sounds a lot like Hydra's old method''. ''You would know''. He's got her there. She realizes something that should have occured to her hours ago. ''I'm bait, you didn't take me just because you wanted me with Shield again, you did it because you wanted Ward to come to you''. ''Guilty as charged''. Bobbi says. ''But back at the wearhouse you had a perfect shot at him''. ''Not with you standing in the way''. ''That's why you drugged me''. ''Precisely''.

　

''This isn't Shield''. ''We're at war Mack, I'm going to have to cross lines a Director shouldn't cross''. ''Just let Daisy go and he'll back off''. ''No he won't, it won't end with her. He will try to destroy us''. No one comments, they depart to get weapons, May and Bobbi guard the door. Coulson spares a glance at them and walks out, they are alone. ''This is not going to end well''. ''You're telling me. Our plan was crap''. ''It was a good plan''. ''It was''. ''Any idea on how to get us out of these handcuffs?'' Mack smiles, produces a safety pin from his mouth. ''I've got a few''.

　

Daisy rubs her wrists and gets up, Mack joins her. The only problem? Getting past the Calvary, that's not happening. ''How exactly are we getting out of this office? May isn't going to just let us walk''. ''I have no idea, my powers aren't exactly working at the moment''. May chooses at exactly that moment to open the door, she sighs like she expected this to happen.

　

''Don't suppose you could turn the other cheek and act like you didn't see us?'' ''Not likely''. ''Thought as much''. Daisy takes one for the team, and lunges for her. If she isn't dead by the end of the night, she's definitely going to feel like it in the morning. And to think, when she woke up today she expected to be in Ward's arms right now. She prays that he makes it out of this fight alive. Her? She's not entirely sure.

　

　

　

　

　


	16. I And Love And You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''This is the end, hold your breath and count to ten''.  
> -Adele, Skyfall-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with this chapter.   
> Please feel free to leave comments, let me know what you think!

An explosion stops the fight between May and Daisy, it sweeps them off thier feet, Daisy can feel the weight of the heat close to her face. It's Ward, she knows it, Mack knows it and so does May, which is why she yells at Bobbi to go. ''May stop it, this is Skye, you don't want to do this''. ''She's Hydra''. ''No she's not, she wanted revenge on the people who murdered the only others like her. Can you fault her for that? That was the only living connection to her Mother she had left''. This gives her former SO a pause, ''come on, wouldn't you want revenge too?''

　

''Not if it was my family, people that took me in and cared for me''. Daisy flinches, wipes the blood that's dripping off her forehead.''All she wants is to get to Ward, let her have that and all of this stops''. Another explosion this time farther away rocks the base, and another, and another. Their smaller than the first, Grant is just showing off now. ''Is that true? If Ward has you he'll stop?'' No. ''Yes''.

　

May lets her go much to her surprise, Mack looks to Daisy. ''What now?'' '''Now we find Ward''. When they exit Coulson's office, small fires have already started to spread, the foundation is beginning to crumble, smoke is drifting up and over.

　

It's hot and Daisy's skin is itching and there are screams and bodies burning it's so loud and insistent and people are dying she can hear them bloody in her head- ''Tremors''. She's gasping and her brusies have bruises and everything aches and all she wants is Ward. ''It's okay. I got you out last time and this time is no different''. She doesn't deserve a friend like Mack.

　

They come face to face with Ward in an ash covered hallway, he's got one hand on his gun, the other holding a can of gasoline. ''Hey Skye''. ''Took you long enough''. He grins at her, narrows his eyes at Mack. ''Relax robot he's with me,helped me escape''. ''Lucky for him''. Grant turns and keeps walking, pouring the gas over everything he can, Daisy and Mack follow.

　

''Shield wasn't responsible for the Afterlife''. She tells Ward, puts a hand on his back. He looks over his shoulder at her, ''really? Then who was?'' ''They were hacked, Coulson blamed it on you''. ''Course he did''. ''I don't believe him''. ''Why not?'' She jerks on his jacket to get him to look at her.

　

''Because I know you, you wouldn't do that''. There's something in the way he's staring at her that makes her nervous. ''So looks like you wasted all of those months with me''. That's the problem, that's what he's so afraid of. That the only reason she was with him was because of his darkness, his demons. ''Grant-'' Mack interrupts, ''hate to break up whatever the hell this is, but if you guys didn't notice, the base is on fire''.

　

''Coulson is after you''. ''I know''. They pass the lab and she can see Ward's eyes roam, looking for Fitz. She doesn't say anything. ''You got a plan here Ward?'' Grant looks at Mack like he's the biggest idiot Ward's ever met, ''I do''. ''Feel free to share at any time''. ''That's not happening Mack''. Daisy tells him, she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. She grabs the gun Ward has holstered to his thigh, and almost shoots Kebo in the head.

　

''Popeye come on! You're Hydra, you have to be stealthier than that''. ''Instead of yelling at me I'd appreciate a thank you. If it wasn't for the Director and I you'd still be a prisoner''. ''I had it handled''. ''Yeah whatever''. ''Is the package secure?'' ''Yes sir''. ''Eyes on Coulson?'' ''Basement sir''. ''What package?'' Ward doesn't answer her, they keep moving. ''So what's it like being Ward's lap dog?''

　

Daisy moves to block Mack with a tremor to Kebo's legs, but nothing happens. Right. So Mack gets punched and Kebo gets kicked into a glass wall. ''Knock it off! We do not have time for this!'' Ward looks at Daisy who is flexing her fingers to and fro, her eyes crinkled frustration. ''Something wrong?'' ''No''. ''Skye''- ''They drugged her, her powers won't be active for another few hours''.

　

Ward takes a deep breath, his hands are twitching. ''Kebo tell the men to meet us in the basement, this ends tonight''. ''Yes Director''. Mack puts a hand on Daisy's shoulder. ''Are you really going to fight Shield? Coulson?'' ''I have been for months''. ''But not like this, this is life or death. Some of us are going to die tonight''. ''That's what I'm counting on''. Ward says, and wrenches open the basement door like he hasn't got a worry in the universe. It's an ambush.

　

The gunfire is loud and thick and bullets are missing Grant like it's going out of style. He ducks behind a table, Daisy and Mack join him. Kebo is crouching near the door, Hydra agents stream into the area, half of them flanking Ward. ''Come on Ward, this is between me and you, let's end this''. Coulson calls out, and the bullets stop. Daisy glances up and sees Coulson drop his gun, he's dressed head to toe in black, Rosalind and other members of the ATCU are behind him.

　

''You really think you can beat me don't you?'' Coulson smiles, ''I beat Garrett, his bitch shouldn't be too hard''. Ward attacks, his moves calculated, agile, fluid and deadly. Daisy knows Coulson doesn't stand a chance. The rest of Shield and Hydra continue in the war that was started ages ago. It takes her a moment to realize, when she's got a Shield agent in a death grip, that she chose sides. Didn't think about it, just went with where Ward was. There wasn't even any time to think.

　

Ward and Daisy have one eye on the battle and one eye on each other, Coulson is growing weak. The ATCU however are not and they are gving Daisy everything they've got. Her encounter with May earlier is not improving matters and she can feel herself tiring. Kebo is fighting along beside her, he can see her faltering, she's getting sloppy. This would be a great time for her powers to come back. They don't.

　

Kebo takes a bullet for her, shoves her to the ground and it catches him in the shoulder. She pulls him to his feet and to cover, presses on the wound. ''Why would you do that?'' She cries, frantically trying to stop the bleeding. ''Couldn't let anything happen to you''. ''You're an idiot''. He rolls his eyes, leans over her shoulder and cuts off a few more ATCU soliders.

　

''How's the Director doing?'' Daisy looks up from their hiding spot and sees Ward pick Coulson up and slam him into the ground, his foot meeting ribs. ''Pretty good''. ''You got a plan to get us out of here alive Quake?'' ''Not really''. ''That's reassuring. An earthquake would even the odds''. ''Can't, my powers aren't home right now''. ''Come again?'' ''Shield drugged me, no earthquakes for a while''. Kebo curses and a few Shield agents meet his wrath, once he's out in the open, Bobbi takes her turn. He's definitely in trouble.

　

There's a turning point in every battle. A shift, when you can tell who's going to win or lose, live or die. Hydra is gaining the advantage, of course they are because Grant Ward never loses. Daisy has wound up across the room from him, the ATCU hitting her hard, she can't hold out much longer. She can feel her body giving up. May of all people rescues her, takes out the soliders like it's nothing. ''May''- ''You need to get out of here''.

　

The fire has caught up to them now, smoke is filling up the basement slowly. She moves her eyes from May to Ward, Coulson is nowhere to be seen. Shield agents are retreating, following their leader. Ward is saying something to her over the roar of bullets but she can't hear him. She turns to take out another target, when something catches her eye.

　

Something breaks like glass, it's a familiar sound and she whirls around her heart in her throat. Rosalind had something up her sleeve. The Terrigen Crystal they were threatened with earlier crashes like powder and is now swirling and climbing up Ward. He coughs, waves his hand in front of his face. She screams.

　

Runs to him, all the while yelling his name because he can't. He can't surv- no. He has to. He's Ward, it's what he does he's a survivor.

　

''Grant!'' She's reached him, he falls ungracefully to the floor, she's there like she's always been, holding his face. ''Grant it's going to be okay you're going to be fine''. He has to be. She's curling herself into him trying to stop what's going to happen and she can't she can already feel when his skin isn't skin anymore and no he can't-

　

''Skye''- His hands are no longer hands and his eyes so deep brown and that's her home and she's not Skye without Ward and where is she? Where is he? Is this real?

　

''Baby stay with me, I promise you're going to be fine. Grant!'' He never says her name again. ''I love you, don't go please don't go. Grant. I love you''. He's silent, his body now stone. ''No no no no! Grant please don't leave me, come back. Come back please''. She lays her head on his no longer breathing chest, hand going to his heart that isn't beating, once so steady and strong.

　

''Don't go, you can't''- Someone is pulling at her back, trying to get her away from her only love and she cracks. Something explodes inside of her and she screams, screams so hard her teeth crack her lips and she can taste her own blood and she doesn't know where Ward is and what is happening. How could he leave her?

　

''Come back. Come back to me''. His face is no longer warm skin and rosy stubbled cheeks, her hands caress cold hard stone. ''Don't go away''.

　

Fire is coming, she can feel it licking at the base of her head. She doesn't react. Just lays on top of Ward, pressing her face against what once was his ear, and stops.

　

Stops breathing.

Feeling.

Thinking.

Stops being.

Grant is gone. And so is she and she doesn't care what happens to her anymore because the man that loved her for every little piece she had is d- ''Tremors we have to go''.

　

Hands on the back of her shirt and she's clawing fighting them all she wants is to die here with him because how can she live in a world where he does not exist?

　

She screams and screams and she's lifted over a shoulder, the smoke heavy in her eyes and she can't see Ward anymore and why is this happening and this is a dream. She'll wake up in Ward's arms, she'll tell him her nightmare and he'll laugh, say something like, ''You can't get rid of me that easily babe''. And lightly kiss her temple in that way of his because he knows what it does to her.

　

She's outside. Daisy can see them entire base on fire and this is wrong. Ward needs her, he's down in that basement all alone and she needs to be with him. Something heavy is holding her back and her throat is dry and scratchy but she can't stop. Someone has to go down there and save him and she loves him and why isn't he here with her?

　

The Playground explodes.

　

Later Coulson will report that Hydra attacked and it's leader was killed in action. That the threat has been neutralized and they won't have to worry about another head growing back anytime soon. What he won't mention is this:

　

Grant Ward's lover face down in the dirt the minute the explosion went off, rocking back and fourth, screaming, wailing for Ward to return. He's never heard anyone scream that much. How she almost slaughtered anyone who dared touch her, even Simmons who had to treat her wounds because she was almost a walking corpse.

　

The Director of Shield will never forget the look on the young woman's face. Complete and unendurable heartbreak. It will haunt him forever. They had to ICE her. They had no other options, she was out of control. It's the kind of grief that makes you go insane, he doesn't understand. Suppose he's never been in love quite like that.

　

Daisy wakes in an unfamiliar place, brights lights, the sound of machines beeping. It's fuzzy at first, the back of her brain is trying to place something her hands reaching for Ward, he'll know he always does. Where is he?

　

It hits her. In waves.

　

She remembers the battle, remembers Ward's face as her name slid off his lips like a prayer. Pain enters her bones and she can't breathe and Grant can't be gone he's her anchor and she is his and what is he going to do without her? ''Daisy calm down it's alright''- The lights flicker, the machines break shattering glass, she's in a hospital bed. She should be wherever Ward is right now.

　

_''Favorite place in the world?'' They're in a hotel in Italy, Ward wanted to get away from the madness with her. He's holding her in his arms, both looking out the window. The night is alive and glowing and she's never letting him go again. The world is beautiful and bright, illuminating their faces against the stars. ''Favorite place in the world huh?'' He kisses her hair. ''You've probably been everywhere''. ''Just about''. He buries his face in her shoulder, kisses her warm skin. ''But my favorite place''- ''Is?'' ''Right here with you''. ''I love you''. '''I love you too''._

　

Every string that tied her to herself, to who she is and who she will become snaps. Like she took a sharp pair of scissors and cut them to pieces. Because how can she have a future when the man that promised to be in it is gone?

　

Her home is gone and she's hollow inside, the sting of absence is heavy in the air and she can _feel it_ in her chest, him being gone has left an ache.

　

Where does she go from here?

　

_''I'll always love you Skye''._

　

''I love you too''.

　

Darkness creeps back into her head.


	17. Side Note

Earlier I claimed that the previous chapter was the last, but I lied. 

So the continuation of You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods will go on!

Will update as soon as a can!

Thank you for your patience & sorry for the confusion!

love you guys!


	18. If You Loved Me Why'd You Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Grief is the price we pay for love''.  
> -Queen Elizabeth II-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm emotional. Poor Daisy.

There's nothing. Nothing here. Nothing there. Just an endless cycle day in and day out. There isn't a thing left in this world that Daisy wants. She used to see colors, stars, someone could make her see the cosmos when he smiled at her, and she used to smile back. But it's black and white now, she couldn't care about the universe or tidal waves anymore, everything is a black hole and she's suffocating.

　

It's been two months.

　

It feels like hours. Because it still hurts her ribs when she breathes, she still cries out for him in her sleep, she wakes and her cold hands search for his skin in the sheets beside her. He's never there. Her injuries are healed now, the physical anyway. She feels like she wears Grant's death on her every single morning, it's become a new skin in a way. Daisy can't cope. Alcohol helps, usually, late nights with the punching back until her knuckles are split open and May scolds her, again.

　

Daisy went back to Shield. The way she saw it, it gave her something to do, keep her mind occupied. And Hydra- well Hydra wasn't around to go back to anyway. A new head will grow eventually because Gideon told her so, Hydra will never die.

　

Shield needed her. There's an apocalypse. Of course there is because she can't even mourn the death of her love without the world ending. An outbreak of Inhumans is threatening the globe and Coulson got down on his hands and knees for her. How could she refuse?

　

_Her hotel room is trashed, you can't see the floor over all the bottles of alcohol. Coulson walks across them as delicately as he can, if Daisy has seen him already she gives no indication. She just lays in bed, a blank far away stare on her pale sunken in face. ''Daisy''. He doesn't know where to begin, it's only been a few weeks since Ward's death, and from May's weekly report, she isn't handling it well. ''I'm not going to pretend like I know what you're going through because I don't. But I am sorry for what happened''. She does not respond, just lifts the one of many bottles she has laying on her bed, to her lips._

_''I know this might be too soon and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't absolutely necessary, but I need you back''. Again, no response. ''Inhumans are being made, we don't know how or why but it's happening, we've already had a few back at the Base. They're scared and they need a leader, someone who knows what it's like to change. I'd like you to help them''._

_''Get out''. Her voice is rough and cracked, he hates seeing her like this. He understands her want for revenge, why she was with Hydra. Coulson doesn't think she was there for the sole purpose of Hydra though, he thinks it had mainly to do with Ward. For some reason she loved him, and he can't fault her for that, especially now._

_''Skye''- She screams, screams like he has a knife to her throat. All the glass below his feet break, the windows follow and his knees are buckling. A man bursts through the door, Coulson recognizes him, it was Ward's right hand man. He rushes to Daisy's side and puts a hand on her forehead. After a long moment, the room returns to normal. She starts crying into her pillow. Long broken sobs, she's shaking so hard and he can hear her moaning Ward's name, he's never seen grief this strong. It's heart breaking._

_''Can I help you with something?'' The man asks Coulson after Daisy has cried herself to sleep. ''I'm here for her''. ''In case you hadn't noticed she really isn't up for anything right now''. ''I know that, but I don't have a choice''. ''You know Coulson you do have a choice and I'm going to make it for you. Stay away from her, Shield is the last thing she needs''. ''What she needs is help, maybe she can talk to someone''. ''What she needs is Ward''. ''He's not here''. ''Guess we're all out of luck then''._

_Coulson waits until she wakes up, ignoring the threats from the man he learns who's name is Kebo. ''You hungry? I could go get tacos, you like those''. Daisy spares Kebo a glance but doesn't comment. She drains the rest of a bottle of whiskey and opens another by her head. ''Daisy stop it, this isn't living, you're killing yourself''. ''Maybe I want to''. Coulson sighs, takes a step to the bed._

_''When I told you about your parents I expected you to break down, to let it destroy you. When you changed, I expected that to wreck you, to have damage so severe it would take years to recover. The Afterlife altered you in ways I never expected, but you got through it just like you did all those other things. You're strong Daisy, one of the strongest women I know, and I know this will pass to''. It's supposed to be motivational, it has the opposite effect._

_''This isn't something that I can just brush off Coulson, god. You don't care about me, you just want me back in the field''. ''We've been through too much together for you to think that Daisy''. Eventually he convinces her, much to Kebo's dismay._

Daisy now lives on Coulson's plane, there's a new base somewhere but she prefers to stay in the air. Maybe she's escaping from something, hiding from something but she doesn't dwell on it. Over the past couple months she has fully inhabitaed _Agent Daisy Johnson,_ the woman she used to be died at the Playground.

　

Four Inhumans have been accounted for, Coulson claims the outbreak started when she released the Crystals into the ocean all that time ago. She was otherwise occupied when the after math of that happened, she doesn't dwell on that either. Coulson and May will say that she has done well, she's excelled in everything they've thrown at her, they've never been more proud. Daisy can't bring herself to feel their praise. If she's being honest with herself, she can't feel anything these days.

　

She's walking back from what she calls the White Room, similiar to what Shield held her in way back when, when she passes Lincoln. Someone somewhere somehow convinced him that she was brain washed, that's cruel in itself. So now he treats her with great care, like she is a flower that will rip and tear if he moves or talks too quickly.

　

He doesn't live on the plane, in fact they recently picked him up outside of Canada, he was on the run from a group of vigilantes who decided to hunt him down. Needless to say Shield swooped in and saved the day. _''I'm only here for you''._ He told her and she ran to her bunk and threw the contents of her dinner up, no one has ever spoken to her in that way except Ward and it took her days to recover from that.

　

Daisy tries not to think of Ward too often, it fails, but she tries. If she thinks of his laugh she'll break down and the world can't afford her to do that. In those early days, right after it happened and she was in the Infirmary, she refused pain medicene, let the aches and bruises try to make the dead emotions inside of her come to life. They never did.

　

She's cold and numb inside, fellow agents and Inhumans can see it on her face, in the way she speaks, how she holds herself. Coulson was wrong, this isn't something she can roll off, she loves Grant, and will continue to do so until the day she dies. And to act otherwise would be disrespectful, she'd hate herself.

　

She has good days and bad, the bad out weighing the good. Sometimes she gets out of bed and showers with ease, the knife in her heart an ever present ache. Others she wakes up and her hands hurt so badly because she wants to touch him again and she can't and he needs to be with her she needs to feel his breath on her skin and his lips on hers and the world isn't fair.

　

The ATCU paid for what they did. It no longer exists. Three days before she came back to Shield Daisy made sure to destroy every single breathing piece of them, even Rosalind, who begged for her life. All Daisy had to say to that was, ''Ward didn't get the chance to beg for his''. Coulson never said anything to her directly, but he knows.

　

''Hey''. ''Hey''. ''How's Joey doing?'' ''He'll be okay, Dr. Garner is with him now''. ''That guy creeps me out''. ''That's because you hate therapists Lincoln''. ''True''. She's actually thankful for Dr. Garner, he took it upon himself to help with the Inhumans. And he talks to her about Ward whenever she needs to, he has a calm way about him that she admires. Makes her feel safe. Coulson and Daisy got word about Joey yesterday, he can melt things with a touch of his hand. It's a gift that is both dangerous and useful, she's rebuilding her team again.

　

Her phone buzzes, reminding her of her meeting in a few hours. This is the only time she leaves the plane, twice a month, at the beginning and end. It grounds her, keeps her focused, keeps the overwhelming urge to give up and destroy everything and everyone at bay. ''Got to run, talk later?'' ''Sure''. She informs Coulson on where to land, once they do he leaves her, already knowing where she's going and how long she'll be gone.

　

They meet at a park, same spot every time, on a bench underneath the shade of an oak tree. He has a cool cup of lemonade waiting for her, and alcohol because he knows her well. ''Hey Popeye''. He turns and smiles at her, it's weak and forced, the same as hers. ''Quake''. She sits next to him, lays her head on his shoulder. She cries. Cries until she can't breathe, until she's holding herself together with her arms, holding back screams and breaking the skin on her lips.

　

Kebo never says a thing, just looks out into the park and holds her. There's something broken inside of him too. Life without Grant Ward is a cruel hopless void they can't escape from. So she sits there and he lets her get it all out, ''I can't hold on Kebo''. ''You have to''. ''This isn't living''. ''He would want you to live Daisy''. ''It hurts''. ''And it always will''. They pass the flask between them until there's nothing left. When she's drained the last of her tears they part ways, promising they'll meet again, same time and place. She misses her little family so much after that.

　

Shield was her life and will be again, that's all she has now. As she boards the plane, she pauses and lets the wind run through her hair. _I miss you Grant._ Of course he can't respond, and it hurts, how is she going to do this for the rest of her life?

　

_''What are we going to do when this is all over?'' Daisy is currently in Ward's lap, he's running his hands down her sides. ''Anything you want''. ''I think we should take a break''. He raises an eyebrow, his smile falters. ''From Shield, Hydra I mean. Go somewhere with just you and me''. ''Where did you have in mind?'' ''Don't know, just as long as we're together''. ''Deal''. He kisses her, it's a promise and he never breaks them where she's concerned. ''I don't care we go Skye, as long as you're with me''. ''Always''. He's looking at her in that mesmerized way of his that makes her heart skip, he loves her. And she loves him. More than anything. The world wouldn't make sense without him in it._

All she has left is a few spare safe houses of his that she doesn't dare touch, and all these memories crushed inside of her head and she's never experienced pain like this before. She feels like she's splitting open and there's no balm to soothe her. All she can think of before she falls asleep is he's gone.

　

He's gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

He took her with him.

Skye died down there with him in that hell place and they're never coming back. She's a shell. A zombie. No one know what to do with her and neither does she. She drinks and that's enough for now. It has to be. Daisy has nothing left to live for.


	19. Stressed Out

Due to a family emergency and the holidays coming up, I might not be able to post for a few days. Sorry guys! Please bear with me, I promise I will update as soon as I can! 

Love you guys and thank you for your patience and understanding! Until next time! 


	20. You Put A Fever Inside Me & I've Been Cold Since You Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy meets Lash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be following the show's season 3 story line a little more. So we're going back to the beginning, where Lash is a problem, and Shield is finding Inhumans. Let me know your thoughts!

This just puts the cherry on top of her day. Of course there's a killer on the lose and of course they are targeting Inhumans. Daisy sighs and finishes the report she's working on, sends it to Coulson. ''Hey Tremors''. ''Hey Mack''. She joins him at the kitchen table, coffee hot in her hands. ''You should stop drinking that''. ''Coffee?'' ''We both know there's something in that cup besides caffieine''. Daisy doesn't comment, her partner moves on to a different subject.

　

''So about this killer, got any leads?'' ''Nope, I have no clue why he is just murdering Inhumans, what's the motive? Is it a message? A threat to me?'' ''You think Gideon has something to do with this?'' ''It crossed my mind''. He really wouldn't have a reason to hurt her anymore, now that Ward is gone. She takes a deep breath, screws her eyes shut tightly. Breathe. In and out. Daisy takes a big sip of her drink before she responds.

　

''I don't think he's behind this, there's no need to threaten me''. They continue in silence until Coulson walks in. ''Daisy Mack, I need you to do something for me''. ''What's up?'' ''I need you to visit Lincoln''. ''Why?'' A few weeks ago he told Daisy he needed a break, that Shield and everyone made him nervous. She understood. Now he has a job at a hospital, he's slowly building a life. Who is she to wreck that?

　

''Lincoln doesn't want to see us sir''. ''Maybe not you, but I think he'll make an exception for Daisy''. ''AC you know how I feel about''- ''I know, but this is an order''. Coulson seems to think it'd be a good idea to use Lincoln as a speaker to the new Inhumans, about thier transition. Secretly Daisy thinks Coulson is trying to push her with Lincoln. It makes her wants to shoot him.

　

''We'll be there in an hour''. Which means her and Mack have to go pick him up. It takes Daisy thirty minutes to calm herself down. With Kebo it's different, seeing him is like having a small piece of Ward back into her world. The outside holds no place for her, she has grown to detest it.

　

But Coulson doesn't see eye to eye with her, which is how she finds herself standing in the lobby of Lincoln's hospital, hands clenching Mack's bicep so hard he's gritting his teeth. The last time she was anywhere near a hospital, she was with Grant. His face like it so often does, flashes through her mind and a strangled cry breaks from her chest. She makes a break for the bathroom, body shaking, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

　

This is hell. This pain, this feeling that a chunk of her is missing, that she isn't the woman Ward would be proud of- her hands fall violently onto the sink. Her reflection stares back at her under the pale lights, she looks how she feels. Cold, there's a dead look in her eyes that never seems to yield. Her cheeks have grown into her skin more, a few months back they were clinging to bone. She can tell though, there's something there that wasn't before she lost him.

　

There's no love left inside her, and what is a human being without love? ''Daisy you okay?'' Mack knocks softly at the door, she wipes her face, takes a breath. Uses the techniques May taught her on how to calm yourself down. It helps, for the moment.

　

''Personally I don't think you should be out in the field''. He tells her as they're waiting for Lincoln. She fidgets restlessly, hands twitching, missing the warmth of another. ''I don't have a choice''. ''There's always a choice''. The curtain in front of them is pulled back, the smile that was on Lincoln's face, fades. ''What are you doing here? I said to leave me alone''. ''I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important''. Hell, she wouldn't be on the ground if it wasn't important. He knows that. ''We need your help''. ''I told you I don't know anything about that damn- ''It's not about that''. Daisy says, Mack sighs.

　

''We found a new Inhuman. He's not the first and you know they'll be more, no one is better at helping these people in the transition than you, you taught me that it's a gift''- ''I was wrong, I was regurgtating a lie that was shoved down my throat, it's a curse, you of all people should know that''. ''Look I get that you're trying to build a life here''- ''Yes a normal life so stay out of it, please''. ''But our heritage''- ''Let it die''. He tries to walk away, but Mack grabs his arm. ''You're not walking out of here till my partner has said her peace''. ''I think I made it pretty clear, I'm not taking orders from anyone anymore''.

　

Daisy holds up a hand. Mack grips Lincoln's arms tighter. ''Get your hand off of me!'' ''You better watch your tone, you're lucky we haven't dragged you in for that crap you pulled on the air craft carrier''. ''Mack''. ''I saw the men you took down, they barely recovered''. ''Then you know what I'm capable of''. ''I'm not scared of you''. ''You should be''. This conversation is getting them nowhere, Daisy is about to break it up when the lights flicker. ''Woah Lincoln what was that?'' ''This isn't me''. They exit the room, into chaos.

　

Because she has such great luck, the one time she's one soil in almost a month, is when the thing hunting Inhumans shows up. It's the most horrid thing she has ever seen. There are no words to describe it, it's just a machine, killing without reason.

　

Anger boils in her blood, and it's such a shock to her system, she hasn't felt anything in such a long time. She loves and hates it. Daisy and Lincoln don't even phase this thing, while Mack is rambling on about his axe, which partly reminds of her Kebo, they find blood. Human blood?

　

Eventually Lash (she finally picked out a name for it) is bested, but then he disappears, having powers and the ability to escape without detection, is just not fair. When the smoke clears Daisy tries to convince Lincoln to come back with her, that he's not safe but he doesn't listen. She pulls out a low card. ''What happend to I'm only here for you Daisy?'' Lincoln crosses his arms, scowls at her. ''Don't do that, I thought you needed me at the time, but you seem to be handling everything well''. She barks out a laugh, yeah tell that to the twenty plus bottles of alcohol under her bed.

　

''I just need to know that you're safe''. ''I'll be fine, I don't need you to protect me''. ''Lincoln''- He brushes past her, ''you don't need my Daisy, you don't need anybody''. He leaves her standing in the wrecked hallway. _You're wrong_ , she thinks. _I do need somebody. I need Ward and he's not here and I don't know what to do without him._ Mack finds her shortly after, the ride back to the plane is silent, Coulson will be intrigued by what happened.

　

Later that night, the lights off, the room cold as ice, Daisy lays flat on her back, the bed too big and the sheets too soft. She has a bottle between her legs, naturally, another laying on the pillow beside her. God, she misses Grant. Misses his smile, his arms, she's so cold, like she'll never feel warmth again. She wonders for a half of second if this is how Audrey felt after she lost Coulson, or how Cal felt when he found her mother's body thrown casually in a ditch.

　

So many different kinds of love, the same grief. How does one go on after something like that? She is, she supposes. Waking up everyday is something, helping those in need, finding and putting down somone who's killing innocents. Daisy thought about ending it all once. Three days after she lost- she takes a huge swig of alcohol. Three days after what happened, she was laying on a hotel bathroom, drunk out of her mind. The tile was cold and she kept seeing Ward's face, feeling his lips on her neck, so she got her gun and put it to her head.

　

Something made her pause, maybe it was God or whoever was out there, but for some unknown reason she put down the gun and looked at herself. Which caused her to punch the mirror, shatter the already broken glass into pieces and scream. That's how Kebo found her a week later, so overcome, so broken. She doesn't want to become that again.

　

Shield helped her before and it's doing so now. She glances at the clock, wonders if Doctor Garner will still be up, then decides against it, she can bother him in the morning. She drifts off in a fit of slumber, she hates sleeping now. Her dreams are full of Ward these days, his death is on a loop in her brain, playing over and over and over again, how she couldn't save him.

　

Maybe if she was faster or looking more closely, even not been seperated from him at all, she could of stopped the Crystal from being released. Could have pushed him out of the way and caught it, could of attacked Rosalind herself. The screaming from her dreams usually starts around when Ward says her name, the last thing he ever spoke on this earth.

　

Tonight is no different, May lets herself in Daisy's bunk, shakes her awake. Daisy is sobbing loudly and throws herself at her SO, crying into her shoulder. ''It's okay, it's okay''. Which makes her cry harder because how many times had Grant said that to her when he was doing this very thing?

　

_''Skye, wake up baby it's just a dream''. She wakes with a gasp, hands gripping Ward's chest so tightly they leave marks. He pulls her into his lap, buries his face in her hair and holds her. ''Want to talk about it?'' She plants a kiss on his skin, finally calm, before responding. ''You were there at the Afterlife, you got me out of the fire''. His warm hands wipe the sweat off her brow, he's calm and patient, letting her continue as needed._

_''You died, in the fire and I couldn't save you, I tried''- She's getting worked up again and he kisses her softly, runs is thumbs along her water stained cheeks. ''You don't need to save me Skye''. ''If you make some stupid remark about you being invincible I'm going to''- ''Because you've already saved me''. She runs her fingers up his arms, rests them on the back of his neck. ''How? Because you're running Hydra now, I'd say I'm a pretty terrible savoir''. He laughs, ''from myself. Before you I didn't feel the need for any emotional attatchments, just got the job done and left. I had a mission, focus on Garrett and nothing else mattererd, it wasn't a decent way to live. Then you showed up and gave me something to fight for, you were always more important to me than Garrett''._

_''Wow Tin man, there's that heart I knew was there''. She kisses him long and slow, the way he likes, and the rest of the night is free of nightmares._

　

She can't keep living like this.

　

Melinda May looks down at the woman tangled in her arms, crying over someone that was never worth Daisy's love. May will never understand it, but there is one thing she can relate to. Grief. Sadness so strong it hurts to move, to blink. You feel helpless, like nothing will ever be right again, and in a way it won't. She'll have to revolve her life around this void in her heart, shape and mold herself to it so eventually she can move on.

　

Love is a game of chess, and it's players either end up kings, or dead.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	21. Would It Really Kill You If We Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter in another government tool bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who continue to read and comment, I love you guys, your comments keep me going so please feel free to leave them.
> 
> Also I miss Ward too.

Honestly all Daisy wants is one day of peace. That's it. Just a day to spend in bed with no problems. This morning is not one of those. May has thrown out all of her alcohol, and her and Mack are out of coffee. The Calvary is lucky she went back to the base early this morning. ''There was another attack''. Way to start off an already crappy morning Coulson.

　

''Where?'' ''Seattle''. ''How many were killed?'' ''Two, in a wearhouse in the middle of the night''. Daisy's stomach clenches, hands shake. ''Coulson I can't go down there''. ''Daisy I need you, please. I understand why but no one else can help these people and find out who's killing them''. ''Sir''- ''Mack you'll be joining her, we land in two hours''. Daisy lays her head on the counter, the lack of alcohol and coffee in her system is starting to wear on her. ''I can go it alone, maybe call Lincoln see if he'll help''. It had been a couple of weeks since the Lincoln ordeal, ''you heard what he said, he won't help us''.

　

Much to her surprise, he finds them in Seattle. Daisy has just exited the bathroom of a Starbucks, they suffer for it, a crack up the ceiling. She saw a smooth brown leather jacket, and she lost it. It came out of nowhere, so she followed the man wearing it. Maybe some part of her hoped it was Ward, or she just wanted something to remember him by, it wasn't the same jacket and it was not Grant Ward. Mack held her in the middle of the sidewalk while she cried, she misses him so much she can't stand it.

　

''Daisy we got company''. ''Who?'' She rounds the corner and sees Lincoln nex to Mack, who is crossing his arms and glaring at the Inhuman. ''Thought you didn't want to be apart of this''. ''Someone is killng my friends, I'd like to return the favor''. ''You're not the only one. Come on we're headed to the wearhouse on Kimbrough street. That's where Lash struck again last night''. ''Lead the way''. For some reason he touches the small of her back and she flinches, the sidewalk trembles. ''Keep your hands to yourself Spark plug''.

　

Thank god the wearhouse doesn't look like the ones she used to know, it's dark and empty, like no one has been here for years. They sweep the area, the body has already been removed by fellow Shield agents. ''Why exactly are we here again?'' ''Check out the scene, see if Lash is around''. ''Highly doubt it''. ''Coulson wanted to be sure''. ''You have any ideas what this monster is? What happened to him?'' Daisy glances at Mack. ''No idea''. ''What if he's human?'' ''What?'' ''Think about it, he vanished without a trace from the hospital, who wouldn't notice a giant monster walking out of an ER?'' ''That's an interesting theory''.

　

''I still can't believe you forgave him for that ATCU thing''. Mack says after a while, Lincoln has gone off somewhere on his own. ''He forgave me for torturing him so I'd say it was a fair trade''. ''You didn't actually torture him though''. ''I didn't stop it either''. ''Did you ever find out why he was with Rosalind?'' ''Nope, I asked but he wouldn't tell. It's none of my bussiness, doesn't matter now''. ''Does he know it was you?'' ''If he doesn't I don't want to risk him finding out. Lash is long gone, I'll call Coulson''.

　

Lincoln joins them after she's hung up with Coulson. ''I checked all the local areas for signs, anything out of place, there's nothing. He isn't here''. ''Great, this was all for nothing. Big waste of time''. ''Coulson sending a quin jet?'' ''Yeah, be here shortly''. ''I'm going to have a look around''. ''Be careful''. ''You got it''. Daisy looks at Lincoln, curiosity taking over. ''Why were you with the ATCU?'' He's caught off guard by her question, he quickly covers it. ''I'd rather not talk about it''. ''Okay''. They stand in silence for a few moments, Mack needs to hurry back. The sooner the jet gets here the sooner she can get the hell out of here.

　

''Why were you with Hydra?'' He already knows why, or he thinks he knows, so why ask? She scowls, wraps her arms around herself, eyes stinging. She wants to tell him she was brain washed, go with what he already knows. She could simply tell him the truth, she wanted revenge, everything she did she did of her own free will. Or she could tell him what it really turned out to be, for love.

　

She settles with, ''I'd rather not talk about it''. Pity washes across his face, he licks his lips, shuffles his feet. ''What happened to Ward?'' Daisy can't help but gasp, her head starting to spin. His face, laughing, smiling, coming undone beneath her crashes in front of her eyes. She can see him so clearly, those cheekbones, the stubble across his face, the way he looked at her. Like she was sun and nothing and no one else mattererd to him that he would do anything for her and she can't see him anymore and it's not fair she needs to touch him. She has to know if he's okay and is he in pain did it hurt when- deep breath.

　

''He died''. She chokes out, a hand clawing at her heart because saying the words out loud make it so real and this can't be her world now. But it is, her ribs ache. ''How?'' Daisy dosen't know why she tells him, why he should even care. Ward tortured him for god sake. She tells him about the Crystal, how she couldn't save him, the information comes pouring out of her like a river, she can't stop. It ends with her not being able to breath, eyes so clouded with tears she can't see the floor. The pain ripping and tearing through her so hard and fast she's down on her knees before the movement is even registered.

　

''I'm sorry, I didn't meant to upset you''. How could she not be upset by that question? She loves Grant, and his death weighs so heavy on her. ''It's fine''. She manages to say, looks up when her eyes clear. Lincoln isn't wearing a sorry expression, not that she expects him to, he was tortured after all. ''Daisy have you considered the possibility he's alive?'' Is that a serious question? Of course she has. She looks for that answer at the bottom of every bottle.

　

''He's not''. ''How do you know?'' ''I just do''. She's back on her feet now, Lincoln helps her up, his face close to hers. Something pulls at her, desperation, loneliness perhaps. For whatever reason she finds herself running her fingers down his blonde hair and kissing him. She realizes after half a second it's all wrong. His hands are lightly touching her back, his lips are the wrong amount of pressure, too thin. His hands should be in her hair, drinking in her skin like she's the ocean.

　

He should be whispering her name now, gasping for air, lifting her up and pressing her against something. None of those things happen. Lincoln is gentle, careful, just like last time there's nothing to feel. Or maybe because Ward was the last person she kissed, maybe he ruined her for every other man. It would only be right. At that thought she jumps away, turns around so she doesn't have to see Lincoln's face. How could she do that? How could she betray Grant like that?

　

Logically she knows he isn't around to care or even see what she's doing, but he's gone, gone from her life her eyes her heart her love. But not her body. Ward was the last one who touched her, placed his hands on her like she was some sort of altar and he was called to worship. The imprint of his body on hers is all she has left of him. His kiss is gone now like him she can't breathe _oh god Grant I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I just miss you and-_

　

Her thought process ends with a hand on her shoulder, it's Mack. ''What happened?'' ''Nothing my mistake. it won't happen again''. Suddenly without warning men in black are upon them, guns hot screaming for them to put their hands in the air. ''We're Shield agents!'' Mack says after the hype has died down. A government tool bag enters the area and immediately Daisy has a chill running up her spine. She knows his type, alpha male, cocky, probably has a misstress or two.

　

''Jack Price''. ''Price? As in-'' ''Yes, Rosalind Price was my sister''. ''There a reason you're here? Thought the ATCU was destroyed''. Lincoln says after all the weapons are put away. ''It was but I'm rebuilding it my boy, that's what Rosalind would want''. Of course he is. Jack is late forties, not a lot to look at, long graying hair, gold earring, cigar in the breast pocket of his shirt.

　

''Can we help you with something?'' Mack has his hand hovering over his gun. ''Looks like we're hunting the same monster''. Jack roves his gaze over to Daisy, he's looking at her in a certain way that makes her want to sock him in the jaw. ''The one who's killing people''. 'Well I think we both know Agent Johnson, they aren't people''. Lincoln and Daisy share a look. ''The ATCU was working with Inhumans before it was torn apart, and now that we're back from the dead we'd like to find the one responsible for killing our friends. I'm sure you can relate, otherwise you wouldn't be here''.

　

They call Coulson and he meets them outside, in full Director mode sunglasses and everything. ''Good afternoon''- ''Director Coulson isn't it? Rosalind spoke of you often''. Jack holds out his hand and they shake, ''she didn't mention the robot hand''. Coulson smiles, there's no humor in it. Lincoln Mack and Daisy are standing amoungst the ATCU agents, straining to hear the conversation. ''I don't like this''. ''How did he find us? How did he know about you Daisy?'' ''Don't know, I'm going to find out later''. ''Tremors the ATCU was putting Inhumans in basically comas, I don't trust them''. ''Neither do I''. She looks at Lincoln, she's tooo far in mission mode to think about what happened earlier.

　

He isn't on Shield's side, she knows that. But will he go back to the ATCU? Does she trust him not to? Does she trust him at all? No. Technically he did try to kill Ward at one point, she will never forgive him for that. ''What about you Spark plug? What's your take?'' ''Don't have one. All I want is to kill Lash''. ''And if the ATCU promises that, then what?'' He shrugs, ''we'll find out''. Mack puts a hand on his chest, Lincoln shoves him off. ''Don't push me''. ''Guys stop it. Coulson is giving us his disappointed dad glare''. After being shamed Daisy looks to Lincoln but he's slipped away.

　

''You okay D?'' ''Fine''. ''You want to talk about-'' ''Later''. It's later, much later, they're back on the plane. Coulson and Jack hashed things out eventually, they're both after the same goal, why not work together? The only problem is if they find out about Daisy, she has no doubt they'll try to take her out. Not that they'll succeed but still. She joins Mack in his bunk, throws herself on his bed. He keeps a flask in his night stand and she takes a sip when he walks in.

　

''I don't like us working with the ATCU again''. ''Neither do I but we don't have a choice in the matter''. ''I don't think it's safe for you out in the field anymore''. ''I agree''. Mack rasies an eyebrow, she's been caught. ''Nice cop out''. She pulls out her phone, hacks the ATCU's security with ease. For a government agency they really should have better protection.

　

She looks for anthing fishy, finds none. They're clean, too clean. It takes a few more hours to find something, a trail. She follows it, alcohol fueling her. She clicks on a classified file, and grins. ''What is it?'' ''I was right. The ATCU is hunting me''. Mack looks at her phone, a small photo of her and a few words beneath it. Things like dangerous and powers unknown are all they have.

　

''Why are you smiling? This isn't a good thing, if they find out you killed their leader''- ''I know I know. But this proves that they are still tracking Inhumans. They aren't just after Lash''. ''Are you going to tell our fearless leader?'' ''No. I think he wants to work with them just beause it reminds him of Rosalind''. She suppoes she should feel bad about putting Coulson through this, but she doesn't. Taking her love from her doesn't deserve to go unpunished.

　

If the ATCU blinks oddly in her direction, game on. She slaughtered them once before, she can do it again. All she has to wait for is a spark. Eventually she goes back to her own bunk, showers, unloads the boat full of alcohol she purchased right before they left Seattle. She can't think about that kiss, she hates herself for it so much. Instead she settles for drinking until she falls asleep.

　

Life is better when she's blacked out and can't feel a thing.

　

She misses Grant.

　

How much longer can she suffer through this life without him?


	22. Hello From the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is tired of being out in the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wear your seatbelts!

_She gets shot, Kebo is yelling her name, dragging her body to the car for safety. ''Popeye I'm fine, it was just a flesh wound''. ''Tell that to all the blood on the ground''. She ignores the pain, the wet slick feeling running down her leg, and disposes the rest of the Shield agents that ambushed them. Ward's men have her in the car and speeding back to the base in seconds, she can almost smell their fear. If anything happend to her, they'd pay the price._

_''How you doing Quake?'' ''I'm fine, stop freaking out''. He's applying pressure to her thigh and he's so worried. ''Relax, after a few stitches I'll be good to go''. ''Don't you dare''. Daisy growls when they reach the base and he moves to carry her. ''Sorry Quake''- she punches him and rolls out of the van herself. Idiot. On another note though Kebo is always getting punched. She settles on leaning against a fellow agent and Kebo, who yells for Ward as soon as they get inside._

_He was already pacing the area, she knows, and as soon as he spots her he runs. ''I'm fine''. ''What the hell happened?'' He demands, his voice low and angry. ''We can talk about it later''. She says through clenched teeth, her leg is starting to hurt now. He picks her up so carefully she doesn't feel any of it, he's the only one who can. Ward holds her to his chest, angling his body in a protective hooded gesture. It maybe that she lost a lot of blood, but he can be so sweet and her heart swells._

_He places her on his bathroom counter gently, pulls out a first aid kit. They don't have any Lidocaine so she's going to have to suck it up. He takes a knife from his back pocket and rips the piece of fabric from her jeans off. Daisy would be lying if she said that wasn't kind of hot. He notices her gaze and rolls his eyes. Ward apologizes before he starts, the pain is awful but not unbearable. She settles in between squeezing and biting his shoulder. The biting was mainly for his benefit._

_''Done''. He kisses her forehead, his lips lingering for a long moment. ''Are you okay?'' She looks up at him, presses her mouth under his jaw. ''Fine''. ''What happened?'' ''Shield agent caught me off guard, guess I'm not totally bulletproof after all''. He runs his hands down her back. ''No one is Skye''. They hold each other for a long time, she's tracing his hip bones when he pulls back. ''Bed?'' She nods, laying her head on his chest as he carries her over. He sets her down, pulls the covers back and helps her in. ''Give me five minutes''. She lets him go, Hydra is in so much trouble right now._

_He returns in exactly five minutes, goes to wash the blood off his knuckles. When he walks out he puts his gun on the bed side table, takes off his shirt and joins her. ''Here''. He hands her two pain killers and a glass of water. ''How are you feeling?'' ''Better''. Ward tucks her to his side, making sure no pressure is on her leg. He starts by kissing her face slowly, fingers slipping under her top, tracing the scars from a lifetime ago. He whispers her name, kissing her like she's about to slip from him._

_''That never should have happened, those men are trained to watch your back when I'm not there''. ''Grant people make mistakes, we're not all specialist robots''. He ignores her humor. ''Still you were hurt, I don't ever want you to be hurt Skye''. This time she rolls her eyes, ''You can't prevent that''. ''Maybe not with Quinn, but I''- ''Quinn? Grant we've talked about this. That wasn't your fault either''. ''You shouldn't of gone in there alone''. She's learned that privately Ward likes to dwell on the past. They're still working on it._

_''Baby look at me''. He does, his expression making her soft all over, she can't help but hold him to her. ''This was not your fault''. ''Skye''- ''No listen to me, it's not, don't blame yourself. You didn't have control of the situation". ''I should of been there''. ''You were needed here''. She kisses his cheek. ''Besides I'm alive, and that's all that matters''. He responds by kissing her until she forgets about her leg._

_'''I love you''. He says sometime in the middle of the night, she's laying on his chest, a smile lights her face. ''I love you too robot''._

　

Daisy wakes with her head pounding, face swollen which means she was crying in her sleep again. Her fingers automatically reaching to hold the man next to her that's no longer there. She throws up in the shower and cries for two straight hours. The water has long run cold but she can't manage to move. Her skin is so numb, teeth chatttering.

　

Eventually she crawls out, gets dressed with a frowned upon slowness. She takes whiskey and puts it in a silver flask, tucking it into her jacket pocket. Mack is waiting for her in the small kitchen, ''morning''. ''Hey''. She maks her coffee, black and strong. Daisy sits next to him and lays her head on his shoulder. She's so tired, tired of it all. She misses Kebo, thank god they're meeting soon.

　

''Rough night D?'' ''Wasn't too bad''. ''Tell that to the alcohol in your cup''. She finishes her second mug when Coulson walks in. ''What's wrong?'' ''We found another Inhuman''. ''Where?'' ''Not to far from here''. Daisy is really starting to hate Lash, all of this leaving the plane crap is becoming too much for her. Call her selfish, it tears at her to be back on land. ''We land in an hour''.

　

''Did Shield find him or the ATCU?'' Mack asks Coulson when the plane touches down. ''The ATCU are our allies at the moment, we have to trust them''. ''I will never trust them''. Coulson doesn't comment. ''What powers are we looking at Sir?'' ''Jack wasn't specific, guess it's a show up and surprise kind of thing''. Mack glances at Daisy who rolls her eyes.

　

Show up and surprise is the stupidest thing Coulson has ever said. Showing up wasn't the hard part, it was the surprise that set Daisy on edge. Mack is in front of her, gun ready, they walk into this supposed building where to ATCU spotted the Inhuman. ''Going in without knowing what exactly we're getting into, is not how it's supposed to go down''. He tells her. ''I agree, we've only been allies with the ATCU for a day and already Coulson is turning a blind eye. I don't like it''. ''Has he told May or anyone else back at the base?'' ''Don't know, I would assume so''.

　

Something a fair distance away crashes, like a vase or glass was broken. Mack and Daisy split up, her going right. They aren't prepared for what happens next. Right as Daisy is closing in on the form huddling against the broken window Mack yells her name, she turns and a huge shape barrels into her. Shots go off, it's no use Lash is on her, he's brute strength she can't fight him off. The person in the corner screams, it's a woman. Daisy raises her hands and Lash crashes through the next four walls. ''Run!'' She yells at the woman, she doesn't move.

　

''Mack get her out of here, I can handle it, go!'' He obeys, but he isn't happy about it. The fight ends sooner than expected when an unknown party with a sniper rifle shows up. The bullets obviously do nothing, but it does make the monster leave her and go after whoever is behind the trigger. She runs after it, yelling into her comms that she needs backup yesterday. She can hear the sounds of a fight, maybe Coulson had a man on the inside to watch her back. When she enters a room with nothing but windows, it's quiet and strangely warm. Lash is gone.

　

One of the windows is broken, she's alone. There's no possible way Lash escaped and the person who was helping, without her noticing. Maybe she's going crazy, maybe she had too much to drink. Both options are very likely. With a sigh she turns from the room, how in the hell is this even possible? She glances up from putting her gun back in it's place, and stops.

　

Brown eyes meet hers and she- she can't breathe her lungs are on fire everything is shaking and she doesn't understand why is he holding a rifle why is he holding anything? Is she dreaming is this another nightmare this isn't her world anymore. She feels glass on the back of her neck and all she can look at are his eyes because they are the warmest thing she's ever seen. ''Hey Skye''.

　

And just like that, he's gone.

　

Mack and Coulson don't expect the scene to be like that when they enter. Glass is covering the floor like fine powder and Daisy is sitting on her knees in the middle of it. She has small cuts on her exposed skin, but that's not what worries them. It's her face. Pale white, lips blue, she's rocking back and forth, hands spreading through the fragments of the windows like it's sand. Her cheeks are drenched with tears and when they get close enough they can hear her whispering Ward's name over and over.

　

''Daisy?'' She doesn't even look in their direction, her eyes are trained on a spot in front of her. Coulson approaches her first, lays a hand on her shoulder and squats, meeting her at eye level. ''Are you alright? Are you hurt?'' She beings to hyperventilate, the floor starts breaking apart beneath them. ''Mack we have to get her out''. Mack picks her up and she doesn't fight him. Her expression will haunt him forever. She looks as if she's seen a ghost and it did something horrible to her.

　

As soon as Mack brings her into the plane he calls Dr. Garner, who says he will be there quick as he can. Daisy is still, she hasn't made a single movement to get out of Mack's hold, when he lays her in her bed, her ice cold hands are grasping for one of the many bottles spread about. They don't try to stop her, the alcohol wakes her up just a bit. She starts screaming. The plane buckles and takes a dive, both Mack and Coulson are knocked to their feet. ''Daisy!'' Coulson ICES her, there wasn't a better option.

　

''Don't give me that look''. He says after they've tucked Daisy in and left the bunk. ''How's Lauren?'' ''She's alright, she's not Inhuman''. ''What?'' ''The whole thing was staged, by Lash or the ATCU I don't know. When Daisy is better I need her to look into it''. 'Did you see anything back there that might have set her off like that? What could of?'' ''All I saw was Lash sir, somethig happened, my guess is it wasn't good''.

　

Andrew Garner arrives two hours later, when he's informed of the situation he rushes to Daisy's bedside, who is beginning to stir. ''Good morning''. She blinks and burst into tears. It takes time to coax the story out of her, but eventually he gets it. And he doesn't like it. This woman has been through so much, she deserves a break. Grant Ward's death has put her in a terrible mental state, not to mention the alcohol abuse. Grief drives people to do the unthinkble.

　

''Is she okay? What happened?'' Coulson demands. He and Mack are standing in the hallway, arms crossed. ''Normally I woulsn't disclose patient information, but I'm worried Coulson. I think she's a danger to herself and to others, I strongly suggest no time in the field, at all''. ''Done. What happened to her?'' Andrew takes a deep breath.

　

''She claims she saw Ward''.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	23. They Say That Time's Supposed To Heal You But I Ain't Done Much Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kebo and Daisy hate Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a turn. Feel free to comment! Thank you to those who continue to read and comment, you guys inspire me.

　

　

She's not insane. She knows what she saw. Ward was there in that hallway, protecting her like he swore he always would. After the initial panic wore off when Dr. Garner left, Daisy took a cold shower, clearing her head. _''What you went through was a very traumatic thing Daisy, losing someone you care about takes a toll. Sometimes people see their loved one, it's very common''._ It wasn't a hullucination.

　

There's no way her mind could have conjured up the way Ward looked at her, even if it was brief, like all he wanted was to take her in his arms. He survived the transformation there's no doubt- Stop. She doesn't let her mind go there, what if Dr. Garner was indeed right? What if she really didn't see him? Only one way to find out.

　

She's going to look for him, even if she has to parachute out of this plane and land in the middle of nowhere, she's going. ''Run that by me again''. Coulson and Mack are drinking coffee in the kitchen, they don't approve of her plan. ''I know what I saw sir, he's out there somewhere, I have to find him''. ''Tremors you heard what the doctor said, it could of been in your head''. The mug in Mack's hand cracks, spilling coffee in his lap.

　

''It wasn't in my mind''. ''Have you spoken to Andrew about this?'' ''I don't care what you or anyone else has to say. He needs me''. ''Are you sure? Let's say for arguements sake he is alive, why has he waited all this time to see you? Why has he allowed you to suffer, to mourn his death? How could he do that to you?'' ''That's exactly what I plan to find out. DC I have to do this, please don't fight me on it. If there's a chance he's alive no matter how small, I need to take it''. He's lost in thought for a long moment.

　

''Tremors I think I should go with you''. ''I need to do this alone''. ''You need someone to watch your back''. ''Ward won't hurt me''. ''Too late for that''. She stops in the cargo bay. ''Something you want to say?'' ''You know I support you no matter what, like Coulson said if he is alive, did he ever have the intention of letting you know?'' She bites back tears, she will not break down right now, she can't. ''When I find him I'll ask him''. ''Be careful''. ''Will do''. They drop her off in Seattle, she doubts Ward will still be here but it's worth a shot.

　

''Thought you only came down to earth for special occasions''. ''Good to see you too Popeye''. If anyone on this earth besides her knows about Grant Ward, it's him. Daisy called him late last night and told him everything, at the moment he's the only one who believes her. She hugs him hard, ''thank you for coming''. ''You whistle I run, that's how this works''. Half of her wonders when he exactly became one of the most important people in her life.

　

''He's not going to be around Daisy, you know that''. ''Look I really don't know where to start okay? He could be in Russia right now for all I know, but I need something, anything, he was here and that counts for something''. They're sitting outside on a curb, she's looking through her phone. Ward wouldn't have left a single trace of himself, they all know it. Unless it was on purpose, that's what she's looking for.

　

Kebo guides her while they walk aimlessly through Seattle, she's chewing on hope and after hours and hours, she's got nothing. ''Damn it!'' Ske kicks a nearby tree they were passing, hands violently tangling through her hair. ''Don't do that, come on we'll find him''. ''No we won't! God what if Shield was right? What if it was all in my head? He isn't coming back Kebo, oh god''- Her stomach clenches and she can't think straight her powers are sizzling and cracking in her hands, this was all for nothing.

　

''What if he simply doesn't want us to find him?'' That doesn't help, she's shaking in his arms. It takes a few minutes to calm her down, she drains the rest of the alcohol in her flask and moves onto Kebo's. ''Let's consider that he doesn't want us to find him, why?'' They retreat into a hotel room for the night, Daisy is exhausted and her body just wants to be with Ward again. She hopes to god he's still here.

　

Kebo shrugs and takes a bite out of his pizza. ''Maybe he knows you're with Shield again, doesn't trust you''. The comment makes her chest burn. ''Maybe''. ''If he did survive, the question is how? I thought if you didn't have the Inhuman crap in your blood you died?'' Daisy waves her hand and throws him off the bed. ''Then he's Inhuman, like me''. Kebo gets over himself and chuckles, ''bet he's loving that. Wonder what kind of powers he has?''

　

It's around three in the morning now, Daisy and Kebo are sitting side by side by the pool, feet in the chilly water. Both have had a fair amount of alcohol and are on the verge of falling asleep, Kebo has his head on her shoulder. ''I think the Director is alive Quake, maybe he was just afraid''. ''Ward isn't afraid of anything''. ''Not true, it's always been of losing you''. She drinks the last of the wiskey and crashes.

　

Coulson calls later that day, reports of an Inhuman in the area. ''And who reported it? Shield or the ATCU?'' ''ATCU. Trust me on this Daisy, please. Sending you the coordinates now''. ''Hey Popeye how do you feel about being a Shield agent today?'' The finger he holds up in response makes her throw her shoe at him. He follows her anyway, secretly she thinks Ward has something to do with why Kebo is always around. Maybe he made Kebo swear to him that he'd protect her if something ever happened, she keeps her thoughts to herself.

　

''It's bloody cold out here''. ''Shut up''. ''You're a very rude person, anyone ever tell you that?'' ''Can you walk faster?'' ''I'm hungover so the answer is no''. Her phone rings, ''what's up DC?'' ''The ATCU are on their way to meet you''. ''I don't want them involved''. ''I do, the last time they gave us a report it was false. I need you to watch them, make sure there's nothing wrong''. ''All I care about is this Inhuman, if they interfere in any way''- ''Do what you have to''. He hangs up, Kebo whistles. ''That's not a happy expression''. ''I really hate government agencies''. ''You and me both''.

　

On the very bright side Jack is not in on this mission, just a bunch of his cocky agents that she hopes gets a little too close to Kebo's gun. ''Agent Johnson?'' The man in charge shakes her hand, ''Hank Bassett, our instructions were to follow your lead, so whatever you need just say the word''. ''Don't get in my way''.

　

The location is an abandoned hospital a few blocks down, the conversaton from last night stays with her. If Ward is alive, he's an Inhuman, there have been reports of an Inhuman in Seattle. She doesn't give into the possibility, hope is a very dangerous game. She can't afford to lose Ward a second time. Something inside of her, an instinct, makes her turn around. Just in time to take cover as the ATCU open fires.

　

So the hunt has reached it's end. It actually took them a lot less time to try and kill her than she gave them credit for. ''You did this on purpose didn't you? You could have just shot me in my sleep, didn't have to a militia attack me for christ sake!'' Kebo complains, ducking in the concrete pillar beside her. ''They're after me you idiot!'' ''Why?'' ''I killed their leader. apparently some people take that personally''. ''Why didn't you tell me?'' ''Just shut up and shoot!''

　

The fight doesn't last long, both her and Kebo are out of bullets, she raises her palm up, but there's no need. The soliders suddenly are being gunned down, the direction of the shooter unknown, until Bobbi and Hunter round the corner, May and Coulson and few other Shield agents behind them. ''Need some help?'' ''Thought you two were in China?'' Daisy puts her gun away and meets them across the hall, Kebo acting as her shadow. ''False information, didn't want the ATCU to guess our plans''. Bobbi pulls her into a hug. ''We don't have time for that, there could still be an Inhuman around''. ''Good to see you too love''.

　

''Daisy the plan was to kill you, the Inhuman was just a ruse to get you here''. ''What if it wasn't? I can't take that risk''. She moves to walk deeper into the hospital, when Kebo grabs her wrist. ''You take the left wing, I'll take the right''. She can see the hope in his eyes too. A rush of warm air passes across her cheek as she walks down the dim hallway. ''Anything Daisy?'' ''Not a peep''. As if on cue gun fire erupts to her left, she can hear agents yelling into her comm.

　

''Coulson what's happening?'' ''We're not alone, whoever it is they're headed you're way''. ''Copy that''. She can't hear foot falls, the sound of breathing, the shuffle of fabric as it moves against skin, there's no warning as suddenly a figure rushes into the hall, and freezes before her. There's a sound in her ears. Like screaming, like someone is drowning and they are screaming as the water fills up their lungs. Her vision blurs she can't see what the hell is going on she's dreaming this is a dream she'll wake up tomorrow without him just like every other damn morning this-

　

''Skye''. His brown eyes are crashing into her she can't think or breathe and this doesn't make any sense who is she who is he where is she how? How is this even possible? She was never supposed to see him again he's supposed to be dead, she's lived in this hell for months thinking he was and he's looking at her like she's made of stars but she's not- is this real? He says her name again, something inside of her breaks, a sob tears out of her mouth, she never thought she'd hear him say her name ever again. It's a beautiful sound. His voice is slow rich honey and god she's missed it-

　

Bullets hit the wall beside her and she screams, unleashing everything that's going on inside her at this very moment, the Shield agents never saw it coming. Fire is surrounding her suddenly, she looks to Grant, marvels for half a second that she is actually looking at Grant Ward, and gapes. Flames are licking at his hands and staying there, like he's commanding where they go and what to do. She realizes with a start that that is exactly what he's doing.

　

''Grant?'' There are shadows under his eyes and he hasn't shaved in weeks, but he looks the same otherwise. Still beautiful, still the most wonderful thing her eyes have ever seen. ''You're alive''. Her legs finally move and she's running to him, ignoring the heat on her back because all she sees is her love and he's alive and well and he's not six feet under. All of the pain, the weight on her shoulders falls away when he catches her, his arms big and warm and she's home.

　

He's whispering that he's okay that yes he's alive and no she's not dreaming. She looks at him as he wipes the tears from her face. ''Hi''. ''Hi''. ''You're okay''. She's touching his face, his chest, she's got her thighs wrapped around his waist. ''I'm okay''. ''Director?'' They don't respond to Kebo, Daisy just cries and buries her face in Ward's shoulder. God. He's alive. ''What happened to you?'' Coulson decides to show up, he's angry. ''Daisy get the hell away from him''. ''For god sake Coulson don't you think she deserves this?'' ''I don't remember making you a Shield agent, for all I know you're Hydra, I should kill you right now''.

　

''Sir, orders?'' Coulson is at a loss. Grant Ward is supposed to be dead, they all saw the Playground explode, no one could survive that. Then he puts the pieces together, he's an Inhuman, the fire around him vanishing when he twitches his fingers is proof enough. Ward cheated death again, like he always does. Daisy is sobbing loudly into his shoulder, hands clutching his jacket so hard her knuckles are white. She's whispering his name and he's telling her it's all going to be alright now, he's alive. Things just got a lot more complicated.

　

''We should give them a moment''. ''Mack''- ''Sir we shouldn't be watching this, I think we can trust Ward enough not to hurt her'' .''You ever say trust and Ward in the same sentence again I'll shoot you''. The hall is quiet after that, she glances away and sees that Shield is gone. She gives it five minutes tops. ''You survived the mist''. ''Yeah''. ''But the explosion''- ''That was me''. Ward. Ward is Inhuman. He's alive, god he's alive and he came back to her and she can finally breathe under all this darkness his absence created. ''Coulson won't let me out of here alive Skye''. ''He's not touching you''. She vows, running her hands down his fair face.

　

''I'll leave quietly''. He puts her down. ''Leave?'' She grabs the belt loops on his jeans and pulls, ''you can't just leave I''- Her lungs feel like they are collapsing, her head is going to explode he can't just walk away, how does he expect her to go on if he does? What the hell is wrong with him? ''Skye''- ''No, no you don't get to leave me not again''. One of the pillars beside them crumbles into dust, heat trails up her spine. ''I don't want to but''- ''Come back to Shield with me, I can help you''. She desperate, grasping at straws. ''No one wants me at Shield''. ''I do. Grant please, please let me help you. You're Inhuman now, it's my job''.

　

How she is even forming a sentence right now is beyond her, she feels like she's going to collapse at any second. He's alive. He's okay. He's with her again. ''They all want me dead Skye, that would be like walking into a snake pit''. ''No one is going to touch you I promise, please, please just let me help you. Don't leave me again''. She couldn't go on anymore if he did, not after this. She starts sobbing again and she turns away from him, hand over her mouth. ''Skye''- He touches the small of her back and she is screaming she's crying so hard. He pulls her to face him, hands holding her face, god she missed the way he looks at her. ''Please just let me help you. Baby please, come back with me I promise I'll protect you''. He never could deny her anything.

　

To say Kebo is shocked that the Director is alive, sounds about right. He had a hunch, never could keep that man down. But to see him, breathing and walking around, was a surprise to his system. He knew the minute he saw Daisy, that she was never letting him go again. Kebo can't help but feel angry at him however, how dare he spend months away from the woman who loves him, allowing her to suffer so terribly while there was no need. What kind of man does that? He glances up to the enterance of the hospital, sees Daisy with her arms wrapped around Ward. This is going to be interesting.

　

Daisy is pacing the hallway outside of the White Room, Ward agreed without a fight to whatever she said. Maybe somewhere deep inside he's scared, scared of what he's become. She understands that all too well. It was World War Three to convince Coulson to let him even walk out of the hospital, to let him on the plane was an entirely different story. Kebo and Mack backed her up, after an hour of debating Daisy threw in the punch she knew would work. ''If Ward can't stay at Shield, than neither will I''. Coulson and May have been locked inside of his office ever since.

　

Guards are outside the door, no one is allowed in or out except for her and Coulson. Currently Ward is on the other side of the glass, hasn't moved an inch since he walked in, and is watching her. They haven't had a chance to talk about it all, she's surprised to feel anger running through her blood, but understands it. Why didn't he find her? Reach out to her? He's been alive all these months and never said a word, who gave him the right? Their eyes meet and she can't help but start crying again, he's in her world once more, she'd give everything up even her own life to keep it that way. They want to get to Grant? They'll have to go through her.


	24. Not Good Enough

I feel like I let you guys down on the last chapter, I feel like it was missing something and I'm sorry for that, you guys deserve better. I promise I will do better next time, thank you once again for reading and commenting. 


	25. Where Do We Begin Now That You're Back From the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I never thought that you and I would ever meet again I mourn the loss of you sometimes and pray for peace within, the word distraught cannot describe how my heart has been. But where do we begin now that you're back from the dead?''  
> -Skylar Grey, Back From the Dead-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Grant Ward so much.  
> Also Kebo is very excited he's back.

It's been four hours. Four hours since they brought Ward in and he hasn't moved an inch. Not a twitch in his jaw, the shifting of his weight onto his right leg, nothing. He's just standing in the White Room arms crossed, feet apart, waiting. Waiting for Daisy or an attack, one can't tell. Daisy on the other hand has paced the entire plane, drank an entire bottle of whiskey, threw up three times in the bathroom and broke every single glass product they own in the kitchen. She's restless, she's been asking herself for the past hour why she left that hallway, Grant is all alone and he needs her.

　

Maybe she's running from him in a way, maybe she's scared. Half of her wants to join him and untangle his limbs until he's relaxed and warm beneath her palms, the other wants to march in there and kick his ass for putting her through all of this. She finds herself in the cargo bay with Kebo sharing a plate of food and alcohol. ''Thought you'd be with the Director''. ''You can just call him Ward Popeye, he's not exactly the Director of Hydra anymore''. ''I'll wait for him to decide that. He's back you were right, why aren't you with him?'' She shrugs, ''I don't know''. And she really doesn't.

　

Is she in shock? ''I think you're angry, you have every right to be. He left you alone for months thinking he was dead, what kind of man treats the woman that he loves like that?'' ''That's what I want to know''. ''Go ask him''. A knot forms in her stomach, like she's been kicked. ''Quake, you alright?'' Kebo puts an arm on her shoulder, she leans into him. ''I don't understand, I thought he was dead''. And the water works Kebo has been waiting for pour out of her, he's there like he always is, like he always will be.

　

An hour later Daisy is opening the door, nodding to the guards who let her pass. Grant still hasn't moved, his eyes trained on the glass, but she knows he knows she's there. ''You going to stand there all night robot?'' ''Maybe''. God, she's missed the sound of his voice, warmth spreads over her chest, filling in all the empty spaces he left. ''Grant''. There's a catch in her throat and he is quick to respond to it, abandoning his post and coming to her side. ''You're supposed to be dead''. ''I thought I was''. Naturally and without notice his hand is on her hip and she shudders, whispers his name.

　

''What happened?'' He takes a deep breath. ''The last thing I remembered was you and then everything went dark. When I woke my entire body was on fire, but I couldn't feel it, not the heat or the agonizing pain of being burned alive. That's what caused the Playground to explode, it didn't take long to put the pieces together, after that I went to''- ''Why didn't you tell me?'' He recognizes the venom in her voice and takes a step back.

　

''How could you stay away for months knowing that I thought you were dead? How could you put me through that?'' She's yelling and pushes him, it's like shoving at a steel enforced door, but that doesn't stop her. ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' She shoves him again, her breathing labored. ''Skye''- She punches him, blood is running down his lip. All of this anger she didn't know she harbored comes spilling out, all of the sadness and pain is crashing into her in waves and Grant is simply letting it run it's course.

　

He doesn't stop her when she shoves him hard into the wall or when she's clawing at his chest, hot angry tears running down her cheeks. Her face in his dreams didn't do her justice, she's even more beautiful than he remembered. He smells strong alcohol rolling off of her and puts it in a file to talk to her about later when she's cooled down. She's yelling that she hates him and part of him believes her, he deserves her hate, her malice. He deserves her anger, she can throw everything she has at him and he won't fight her.

　

Eventually she stops, and the crying begins and she can't hold herself together anymore and she's falling apart below him her knees are buckling because this has to be a dream. ''You're not dreaming Skye, I'm here''. Ward has caught her in his arms and moved her over to the bed, laying her on the soft mattress. The red haze in her eyes has vanished, she's shaking, her skin is cold and she curls into a tight ball, shielding herself. He runs a hand through her hair and tries not to think about how he longer has the right to do so.

　

''Skye talk to me''. Instead of opening her mouth she lunges for him, molding herself to fit into the shape of his body, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She sobs for a long time, all the while he holds her, whispering nothing of importance in her ear until she is calm again. ''You're not dead''. ''No''. ''You're alive''. ''Yes''. ''You're okay''. ''I am now''. He's wiping away her tears and for some reason it hits her. Grant is alive, he is in her arms again she never thought he would be. She was going to die one day without him by her side, and now he's got his hands drawing patterns on her spine and she can breathe.

　

Her lips start at the base of his throat and work their way up, she's so greatful he's alive and she's kissing any patch of skin her lips meet and god she missed him so much. ''Skye''. She ignores Ward because the tone of his voice was supposed to be a warning and why is he trying to ruin a perfectly good moment- The door opens, Ward shifts his body so she's off his lap. He's holding her hand. Coulson is glaring at the two of them, Daisy stands abruptly, putting herself between Ward and the Director.

　

''My office now''. ''Sir''- ''Now Daisy, before I do something you won't like''. Ward is back on his feet, ready for a fight. It never comes. He's left in the same position before Daisy walked in, she spares him a glance before trailing after Coulson. She pulls up the camera feed on her phone just in case, when it comes to Ward, Shield can't be trusted no matter what kinds of threats she makes.

　

She takes a seat in Coulson's office, May and Mack are leaning against the wall, not looking at her. ''Before anyone says anything, Coulson I know Ward being here doesn't exactly make everyone happy but''- ''Grant Ward is a traitor a murderer and a liar, he needs to pay for his crimes''. ''Are you forgetting I was also with Hydra? I'm all of those things as well and you never punished me for it''. ''This is Ward we're talking about, not you''. ''How is it any different? DC he's Inhuman now, under my charge you can't touch him''. ''I'm the Director of Shield and if I say to put that son of a bitch down, we're going to''. The plane takes a mean dive down.

　

''Since we're making threats here's one for you. You touch one hair on his head I will destroy this plane and everyone in it''. ''Do you hear yourself right now? You're blinded by this idea of love just like last time!'' ''You didn't seem to mind that I loved him when he was dead''. ''Because I thought he was dead! Some sins you just can't forgive Daisy''. ''So that's it?'' ''Sir I have an alternative solution, what if we put him in the Cocoon like all the others? Have Dr. Garner evaluate him daily and go from there. If he seems like a threat after six months, then you can take him out''. Mack catches Daisy's eye, she locks on to the plan.

　

Coulson chews on it for a minute, looks to May. ''What do you think about it?'' ''You already know my opinion on the matter. Daisy, how are you?'' Her SO is looking at her softly and Daisy nods. ''I'm okay''. ''I'm here if you need me''. ''Thanks''. Everyone looks to Coulson, a sour expression on his face. ''Fine. If he slips up, moves one toe out of line he's gone''.

　

Daisy enters the room once more and is relaxed, she gives Ward a smile and sits on the bed. He joins her, holding both her hands in his. ''Let me guess, you're in charge of every Inhuman and Coulson is throwing a fit about it''. ''Something like that''. ''So is he going to throw my ass out of this plane or am I getting death by firing squad?'' ''Neither, we've come to an agreement. I want to do what's best for you, so if you don't like this plan we can leave''. She tells about the Cocoon, about her and Mack's plan if things go south.

　

He gets up from the bed and glares down at her. ''I'm not worth this Skye, you don't need to leave Shield because of me''. ''If they can't accept you''- ''Stop it, god just stop''. ''What's wrong?'' ''I don't deserve any of this Skye! This is your life, it's always been Shield, I'm not apart of that''. ''Yes you are! I thought we were over this Shield thing a long time ago! Didn't we have a smiliar conversation like this at the Base?'' ''Things change, we're not those people anymore''. A frusturated frown lights his face, flames trail down his fingers and onto the floor. ''There's something else you're holding back''. The air is clear when he responds, ''You're Shield, I'm not. I can't trust them''. ''But you can trust me''. ''Can I?''

　

''Of course you can, what is happening to us? This is me you're talking to''. ''It's not that simple''. ''Yes it is!'' He starts to protest, she sighs, ''I've forgiven you for a lot of things Grant, but how do you expect me to let this go? You weren't dead and you let me think otherwise!'' This wasn't the topic of conversation but they roll with it, this issue needs to be addressed. ''I'm sorry I hurt you''. She puts a hand on his face and he leans into it. ''I don't expect your forgiveness, I don't deserve it''. ''I'm pissed at you, but I'm not leaving''. She briefly tells him about Coulson's Secret Warriors, hinting that she would welcome him aboard.

　

''No one will acccept me''. ''They don't have a choice''. ''This is dangerous Skye, for both of us''. ''We can handle it''. ''You'd really give all this up for me?'' ''Yes. I did it before and would again''. ''Why?'' Even after all this time, she can't believe he doesn't see it. Idiot.

　

''I didn't tell you I survived because I was afraid''. He says moments later, the Shield issue resolved she hopes. She wraps her arms around him. ''Afraid of what?'' ''Myself, hurting you. I wasn't in control, I wanted to wait until I was to find you''. It's such a Ward thing to do, she grips herself tighter to him. ''How long were you following me? You knew about Lash''. ''Every time you were on land I was there, watching you're back''. ''Of course you were''. He kisses her hair and it's bliss.

　

Later, much later in the night they've moved to the bed, they've said all there is needed to say. Yes he can trust her, he will stand with her no matter what, and I'm sorry I hurt you. ''So the Catapillars huh?'' ''It's a work in progress''. She rolls onto his chest, tangles his legs with hers. ''I'm so proud of you Skye''. She kisses his nose. ''There's a few in the Team, Joey, me, Lincoln well he's still a work in progress, and two older Inhumans. After my time with Hydra the other Inhumans I tried to get help take down Shield wanted nothing to do with me''.

　

He starts apologizing and she coves his mouth with her hand. ''The word sorry doesn't need to come out of your mouth, I made my own choices and I have to pay for them, they have nothing to do with you''. She yawns and he kisses her palm. ''Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up''. ''Doubt Coulson is going to let you go anywhere else''. She wraps the blanket around both of them and lifts her face. He kisses her and the rest of the world melts away. He feels the same, tastes the same and she missed him.

　

His hands are in her hair, he's making up for lost time and the world could end right here and now and she wouldn't care at all. She loses all sense of time and self, all that matters is her hands on his skin and the way his fingers are ghosting up her ribs, it's heaven wrapped up in fire and if the room shakes neither of them notices. ''I love you''. She says when he pulls away, his lips at her neck. She can feel him freeze for half a second, like after all he put her through her love was just supposed to shrivel up and die.

　

He laughs, it's a beautiful sound she'll never take for granted again. ''I love you too baby''. And when she crashes into him it's not soft or gentle at all, the plane may have experienced some harsh turbulence and the room caught on fire more than once, but they don't complain. Thank god she disabled the cameras before she walked in here. Ward's head is in her lap and she's running her nails through his scalp, he's humming in appreciation. ''You know I saw you in Seattle that day with Mack and Lincoln''. ''When I met the ATCU's new boss?'' ''Yeah, speaking of that what happened to Rosalind?''

　

Her fingers drift down to his chest and over his abs. ''I killed her and the ATCU, they just recently rebuilt the organization''. ''You did?'' ''I was distraght, they weren't going to get away with hurting you, for destroying our lives together''. She kisses his forehead. ''I don't trust Jack''. ''No one here does, besides Coulson but I think that's more grief than anything else''. ''Who is Lash? He's Inhuman right?'' ''Yeah, I have no idea who he is or where he came from but he's hunting Inhumans, we're trying to stop him'' ''Any ideas? Guns don't exactly work on him''. ''We're working on it''. He turns and kisses her collar bone. ''Are you okay? With everthing that's going on I'm here, if you want to talk''. ''I'm okay now''. ''Care to explain why you reeked of alcohol when you walked in earlier?''

　

She ducks her head and rolls her eyes, ''You never miss anything do you?'' He studies her face, it's brighter than it has been the last few times he saw her. There was a heaviness in her skin and a sadness that lingered in her eyes, it's gone now, she's looking at him like she loves him and he'd give up anything for her. ''Don't worry super spy, I'm fine you don't have to worry''. How can he not? ''Skye''- ''Seriously drop it okay? It's fine, I just needed a drink to take the edge off''. He doesn't believe her but lets it go, for now.

　

He doesn't sleep, not that she expected him too. He's standing guard, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Still paranoid as ever. When she wakes, free of nightmares and screaming, her fingers reaching for skin that isn't there anymore and a sob breaks her chest because it was a dream- ''Skye''. Warm eyes and a strong jaw greet her when her eyes open. Yesterday wasn't a dream. He's okay. Grant takes her face in his hands and kisses her brow. ''I'm okay, so are you. I'm here and I love you''.

　

That's all she's ever needed.


	26. My Demons Are Begging Me to Open Up My Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward finally get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love this chapter.   
> Thank you to those who continue to read and comment, I love you guys!  
> Feel free to tell me what you think.

''So when you weren't hunting Lash or hiding from me, what were you doing?'' It's been two weeks since Daisy found Ward again, and she hasn't left him since. They're at the Cocoon traning and it's like nothing has changed. He's still teaching her like she's the one with Hellfire and not him. Currently she has him pinned to the floor with her hand, the struggle for him to get up amuses her to no end. He doesn't respond, finally flames appear around him, none touching her. ''If I was the real enemy you'd be dead''.

　

He grins up at her, ''if you were the real enemy, you'd never of gotten this far''. He moves entirely too fast it's not even fair, now she's the one on her back and he's towering over her. ''I like this position a lot better''. He laughs. ''Now are you going to answer my question?'' ''What do I get in return?'' She kisses his nose, wraps her arms around his neck and whsipers against his lips, ''whatever you want''. Training ends soon after that.

　

''I was working with Gideon''. Daisy chokes on her water, ''what?'' Grant doesn't look at her, instead curls his fingers upwards and watches the fire dance on his skin. It still amazes her. Of course Grant Ward would be blessed with the power of fire, it makes sense. ''He's still trying to figure out how to open that damn portal''. Daisy never told him how right before she left Shield she helped get Simmons back, she's definitely not now. ''He have any leads?'' ''Not that I'm aware of. Why are you surprised?'' ''I'm not''. ''I can see it all over your face''. ''No you can't''. ''Of course I went back to Hydra'''. ''Instead of coming back to me?''

　

They've talked about this numerous times over the last few days, she understands why he never showed his face, but he has no idea what she went through. She's suddenly angry at the expression he's wearing, so guilty and sad. ''Don't look at me like that''. ''Skye I thought we settled this''. ''So you'd risk Hydra killing you because of you're Inhuman status but letting me know you're alive was too much?'' ''They wouldn't touch me''. ''That's not the point Ward. God, you can't even imagine what was going on with me, and you let me feel that way!''

　

He throws the towel he was holding on the ground. ''You nearly drank yourself to death''. ''Kebo?'' ''Kebo''. ''Damn him''. ''Skye I was trying to protect you, I know it wasn't the honorable thing to do, but it was the right call, deep down you know that. I couldn't risk you''. ''I could have handled your powers, hello Inhuman leader''. He sighs and turns from her, the ache in her chest returns sharply, he seems to sense it, to know, and he comes back to face her. His eyes are softer, his frown deeper.

　

''I never wanted to hurt you''. ''I know''. She lets him hold her, how could she not? ''This is a training room Boss, not your bedroom''. Joey walks in and smiles at Daisy, giving a nod to Ward. The few Inhumans that are here have no past with Ward, they don't know all of his dark deeds, he has a fresh start here. They like him, she thinks, Joey maybe a little too much. ''You ready to get started?'' Daisy steps away from Grant and grabs a steel box from the corner of the room.

　

''How's your training going Torch?'' ''Don't call me that''. ''I bet you get all kinds of special treatment''. ''Shut up Joey''. Joey is also progressing very well, he can harvest his powers now, he's somewhat in control. Grant already has everything down, he's calm and collected, at ease with himself. Which does not surprise her, compartmentalize remember? They both know Coulson thinks he isn't in control, they'd prefer to keep it that way. Always one step ahead of the game. ''Concentrate, focus all of your energy on the box''.

　

Daisy is impressed when Joey melts the steel after the second try, ''good job, you've been practicing''. ''I'm ready boss, I really think I can be in the field now''. ''Really?'' She dives for his legs, she's straddling him in half a second. ''If I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead, Your powers are a gift but they can also be used to defend''. ''I don't want to hurt you''. ''These people are going to''. ''Is Hydra really after Inhumans?'' ''Not Hydra, just Gideon''. Ward answers for her, circling the room.

　

''Who?'' ''This older head of Hydra, he's the one who's hunting us''. ''What's the difference?'' ''Gideon is trapped in the past, the new Hydra was set on the future, they had no interest in Inhumans.'' ''So what were they after?'' Ward glances at Daisy, ''I don't know''. If only the fellow members of Daisy's small team knew who her boyfriend was. Actually no, scratch that. They train for another few hours, Tommy and Alisha joining them. Ward has never been a people person, but she can see the effect the others are starting to have on him. They give him hope. Hope that no matter how dark he is, how deep his demons go, someone, even besides the woman who loves him, can see the light.

　

The Cocoon isn't much honestly Coulson didn't invest too much time in it. But it has a few floors and a big kitchen so Daisy can't complain. ''So any cool mission stories? I bet you have a thousand''. All the Inhumans believe that Ward is an Agent of Shield, a specialist, the best since Black Widow. Which isn't a lie, just the agent part. Ward glances up from Daisy to Joey, ''you don't want to hear them''. They're sitting on the kitchen counter, a pizza box between the trio. ''Give me one, come on''.

　

He goes with one she's never heard about, he could of been on a mission for Garrett or he's lying, honestly she can't tell. It's full of blood and violence and this cute russian girl, Daisy is roling her eyes by the end. ''Is that jealousy on your face?'' Ward whispers when Joey is distracted by Tommy walking in. She gets on her tip toes to look him in the eye. ''No, it's not. Which reminds me, we never talked about that flight attendant''. His laugh still makes her warm, it's the best sound.

　

It was only a matter of time before things got ugly. Hydra ugly. Shield ugly. This bubble her and Ward are in pops and she hates the world for it. ''Our lovely Director of Shield wants me to come in''. She tells Ward a week later, closing a message from Coulson. ''Gideon is asking for me, he thinks I've been with Kebo''. For some reason this takes her by surprise, she didn't expect him to still have his hands in Hydra. Not that he'd ever fully go back to Shield, but he's Inhuman now, there's literally no point in him still being involved.

　

''I didn't realize you were still so involved''. ''I was the Director, I still have a plan, that didn't go away just because I changed''. ''Fine, do whatever you want''. He catches her arm when she tries to leave their room.''Skye I, we built that empire together. I'm not just going to sit back and watch it crumble''. She sighs. ''Coulson thinks you're off of Hydra'' .''And why would he think that?'' Just before she left the plane with Ward, she told him exactly that.

　

''And what was your reasoning behind that?'' ''I assumed you were''. ''Sorry sweetheart''. ''So what's your mission?'' He slips on a marroon shirt and locks a gun in place on his hip. ''He wants that portal opened, badly''. She's careful not to show any emotion on her face. ''What about you?'' ''Don't know, all of a sudden Coulson likes surprises''. ''He still mad at you?'' ''Lately that's all Coulson ever is''. It takes a moment for reality to catch up, they're leaving each other. She must make a sound, some sort of noise because Ward is already reaching for her, pulling her close.

　

''How long will you be gone?'' ''Two maybe three days''. She kisses the fabric over his heart and runs her hands up his back. She just got him back and the world wants him to return, she doesn't like it. Being apart from him again hurts more than anything, what if something happens? What if she has to go through this world alone again? Daisy knows she can't talk him out of leaving, nothing will take Ward away from his plan, not even death. He's so warm and she could stand here like this forever, right now she couldn't care if the world burned and turned to ashes.

　

''I love you''. She tells him when he pulls away, he gives her a swift kiss and pauses at the door. ''Love you too babe, I promise I'll be back''. ''Be careful please''. ''I will''. Then he's gone and her chest burns like he set fire to it. She disables the security cameras and gets ready for her own mission, Coulson is picking her up in an hour. She sets her mask in place, she's Daisy Johnson now, ready to defend Shield until her last breath. She can only be Skye with Ward.

　

''You look good''. Mack observes as she boards the plane, the bags under her eyes are no longer there, her face has gained some color back. She's put on more weight, she looks happy. So happy. The darkness in her has vanished, it's refreshing to see. ''You look good too handsome''. ''Seriously Daisy, it's good to have you back''. He grips her shoulder and she places her hand over his. ''I missed you Tremors''. She squeezes his hand. ''So what's the sitch?'' ''On our way to the base, Coulson didn't say why, just to pick you up''. ''Cool''.

　

''How's Ward doing?'' Daisy is taken aback, so used to Shield hating him, not caring about Ward's well being. ''He's fine, he's still struggling with his powers''. She can't trust anyone with any information reguarding Grant, not even her partner. ''And Joey and everyone else?'' ''Fine, they miss you, you should come visit more often''. ''Maybe I will''. The rest of the plane ride is spent in comfortable silence. When they are walking into the Playgroud (Coulson didn't want to give up the name) Daisy's phone vibrates in her back pocket. Grant made it in safely, thank god.

　

Hours later she's starting to get antsy, she's restless, hands twitching. This is the first time she's been away from Ward since she found out he was alive, she hates being apart from him. Her stomach hurts her chest has a knot she keeps trying to unravel but can't, it feels like she lost him all over. She slips away to her old bunk for a moment, finds where she stashed a bottle and drains it. Maybe Kebo was right, maybe she does have a problem. ''You're liver won't be as forgiving in a few years, you keep that up''. May is leaning against her doorway, a frown on her face.

　

''You don't want to hear my explanation''. May shrugs, ''try me''. ''The last thing you want to hear about is Ward''. May flinches, just like everyone else does when his name pops up. ''If something is bothering you, you can tell me. All judgement aside''. Daisy joins her on the bed and May takes the whiskey from her. ''It's hard being away from him. I know you don't understand because you believe he's a monster, but he's not. He's a good man''. The Calvary hides her disgust very well. ''He was dead and then he wasn't, I just haven't been away from him since it all happened''. ''You love him Daisy, and sometimes you can't help who you fall for''.

　

''You thought he brain washed me''. ''We all did, how could we not? One of Phil's most trusted agents just walks out of the base one night, leaving no reason. And the next minute he finds out you're with Hydra, it was a hard pill to swallow''. ''I know''. ''We missed you Daisy, I'm glad Ward has put you back together, that's the only good thing he has done''. The subject is closed after that. She's in a spare office talking with May again when a flurry of movement catches her eye.

　

Coulson was having dinner with Jack and fellow ATCU members from what she heard, now he's ranting around the Playground covered in blood. May and Daisy are quick to follow him. ''What happened?'' She catches up with Mack in the hallway. ''Jack and everyone else at the meeting were killed''. By the time they reach the Director he's livid, he meets Daisy's eye and she can see the hate in them. ''What did you do?'' ''Me?'' ''Did you let Ward walk out of the Cocoon?'' ''No, Coulson what's going on?'' ''He killed them!'' Coulson yells, she's surprised to see sadness in his features.

　

''Ward killed the ATCU members?'' ''Why? Daisy why would he do that?'' A million questions start flying at her but she's only focusing on her boss, there's rage in him, a darkness she recognizes. ''You let him out of the Cocoon''. Coulson's voice is low and angry. ''Yes''. ''Why?'' ''I trust him''. Coulson throws a chair against the wall. ''He murdered them, all of them! Then he had men try to kill me! Don't you see? He hasn't changed at all! He's still with Hydra! Jack was the only connection to Rosalind I had left''.

　

And there it is. The real reason he's upset. Daisy didn't realize how deep the connection went between the two, but like Coulson told her, some sins just can't be forgiven. ''Coulson I didn't know''- ''I trusted you with him, to keep him line but you betrayed me. You're in love with him why did I think you would ever protect us from that monster?'' ''Sir''- He cuts her off with a long defeated sigh. The room has been quiet in their exchange, the concrete below them starts to shake.

　

''I'm sorry Daisy, but this can't go on''. She sighs, she let's Ward out on his own one time and he just has to cause trouble. He's never getting outside privileges ever again. ''You know where I stand on the subject Sir''. No one says a thing as he walks up the stairs, his movements slow and grief driven. She slips out of the room and into her bunk, locking the door. ''What are you doing?'' She hisses into her phone, this is the third time she's called Ward and he finally answered. ''I missed the sound of your voice''. ''Grant what did you do? Why in god's name did you slaughter members of the ATCU?''

　

''For kicks, I wanted to hear the pain in Coulson's voice when the last shred of whatever he had with Rosalind was taken from him''. ''You were following orders''. ''Perhaps''. ''And since when do you do that?'' ''Gideon offered me something that benefited us both, I couldn't refuse''. ''You are so in trouble when you get home''. His voice turns edgy and smooth, ''I look forward to it baby''. She hangs up because he knows full well what it does to her when he talks like that.

　

Just like Daisy predicted Coulson goes on a suicide mission, vowing revenge on Ward, drawing lines he shouldn't cross. She let's him go, she's already warned Grant, now all they have to do is wait. Coulson won't get anywhere near Ward, they already have a plan in motion for that. What she doesn't count on however, is him having his own agenda, his own plan not including her. She walks into Coulson's office after learning he'd ran off somewhere with Bobbi and Hunter. ''Hydra's taken Fitz and Simmons''. At first she doesn't believe Mack, there's no way Ward would-

　

But he would. And he did. He was dead set on finding them before he changed, like she said before, nothing will put a dent in his plans. She's going to kill him. ''How is that possible?'' ''There was an ambush at the Distant Star Facility''. ''What about Banks and the others?'' Mack shakes his head. Crap. He's so in trouble now. Daisy and Mack argue for a few minutes on what to do, there is no way Ward is getting any answers. She knows he won't actually hurt them, that doesn't mean he won't let someone else do it.

　

Mack assembles a strike team for the rescue mission, Daisy is all decked out in her uniform and she's livid, what she planned to do to Shield the previous year will be a cake walk to what she's going to do to Hydra. Lincoln and Joey are there, she's proud of them, here small little team ready for action. Grant should be here, he's on of them now. She's proud of Mack too for stepping up, becoming a leader she always knew he could be.

　

It's a war zone getting into the damn place, but they make it. ''Mack where are Fitz and Simmons?'' They're sneaking through a side door, security disabled for one shrinking minute. ''Take a right, down the hall, Simmons is in the first door on the left. Fitz is five doors down''. ''You heard him, split up. Joey get Simmons, Lincoln you're with me on Fitz''. ''You got it boss''. They've never talked about what happened, thank god, and now isn't really the time to bring it up. They reach the room Fitz is being held in, are met with Hydra agents who are quickly tossed aside. Here we go.

　

The door crashes open with a wave of her hand, she sees Ward crouching in front of Fitz who looks pained and she slams Grant into the wall with a twitch of her fingers. Lincoln is frozen behind her, the shock of seeing Ward alive. ''Lincoln get Fitz out of here''. Ward of course is already back on his feet, she throws him back into the wall. ''Daisy''- Fitz is looking at her, holding out his hand just as Lincoln gets the restraints free. ''Fitz go, take Simmons and get the hell out of here''. ''Daisy, Ward''- ''He won't hurt me''. They all look at the man is question who is fuming, staring at Daisy with such anger she can feel it on her skin.

　

''Go! I'll be fine''. Lincoln touches her back and she nods, the two men run out of the room. ''What the hell are you thinking?'' She yells. ''Me? You threw me into a wall!'' ''Because you were hurting Fitz and Simmons! Did we not have this discussion before? They're off limits!'' ''I need them Skye! Gideon needs''- ''I don't give a damn about him. I can't believe you did this''. ''I had to''. ''No you didn't, there's always a choice Grant''. He takes a deep breath, something else is bothering him, she can see it all over his face, she softens. He's in pain.

　

''What's wrong?'' He was desperate, she realizes, something must have happened to make him freak out, otherwise why torture Fitz? ''Coulson took Thomas''. ''What?'' She rushes over to him. ''Is he okay?'' ''I don't know''. ''He was using him to get to you''. ''Yeah, it worked''. ''Well Ms. Johnson, haven't seen you in a while''. Gideon walks in on them and is smiling. Ward steps in front of her, grabbing her hand behind his back so Gideon can't see. ''You son of a bitch, you're never getting that portal open''. He laughs and looks to Ward. ''Bring her, she can join her friends''. She sighs, they're plan was fool proof! What happened?

　

''Don't touch me''. She tells Ward when he reaches for her, agents are filing out following Gideon. ''Skye''- ''We can talk about this when it's all over''. She waltzes out of the room and lets Ward lead her to Fitz and Simmons. She's relieved to see them alive and alright. Jemma's face lights up when Daisy shows up. ''You guys okay?'' ''Fine''. Ward is behind her naturally and both scientists grimace. ''I never expected you to fall for his act''. Betrayl always stings, but coming from Fitz, she can't help but wince. ''He's done terrible things''. ''So have I Simmons, so have I''. Joey and Lincoln are staring at her, ''Boss what's going on? Why isn't Torch tied up with the rest of us?''

　

Daisy glances at Ward, ''you wanna tell him?'' Something flashes in his eyes and then he wipes it clean, straightens his shoulders. ''Hail Hydra''. She rolls her eyes. ''That probaly wasn't the best response''. He shrugs and Joey is in shock, his mouth hanging open. ''Relax Joey I'll explain it to you later, we're getting out of here, I promise''. ''You shouldn't make promises like that to your team''. Ward comments as he is looking around the area. ''Shut up Ward''.

　

Kebo appears and Daisy nails her boyfriend in the ribs. ''You brought Popeye into this? God you just want me to be pissed at you don't you?'' ''It's alright Quake, you know I'd follow the Director anywhere''. ''That's the problem''. Kebo comes to stand at her side and for a moment, a sick twisted inappropriate moment, her small family is back together and joy springs into her chest. It's like nothing has changed, they're a force to be reckoned with, no one can touch them. But then Gideon walks in, reminding her how times have indeed changed.

　

''Only a few minutes left boys. Mr. Ward if you would please join me, oh and you can bring the girl''. ''Boss''. ''Daisy, don't''. ''I'll be back''. Kebo moves to grab her wrist but Ward knocks his hand away, suddenly shoving Kebo into the wall, hand on his throat. ''Grant!'' ''You don't think I can protect her?'' ''Sir I didn't''- Ward knocks him out with an elbow to his nose. ''You're sleeping on the couch for a week''. She tells him when they walk through a narrow hallway, a spare dark room is waiting for them.

　

They're alone, Ward starts to undress, and even though she's so pissed she's going to shoot him three more times, but damn. He really is beautiful. ''Like what you see?'' His trade mark cocky smirk slowly comes to light. ''Don't even think about it''. He glides over to her, she can feel the heat of his skin when he's so close she can smell his after shave. ''I missed you''. ''That doesn't mean you're forgiven''. ''Good because neither are you''. ''For what? You're the one who went bat crap crazy when you're let out of the Cocoon''. ''Throwing me into walls isn't romantic babe''. ''Next time don't kidnap my friends''.

　

He's slipping on a gray shirt when Gideon strolls in. ''It's time''. ''Start without me, need to get ready for when Shield arrives''. Translation, when Coulson shows up and tries to save the day. ''Shield's not getting near here''. Daisy clears her throat and smiles at the old man without humor. ''Anymore than they already have, tell me agent Johnson how did you manage to infiltrate my flawless fortress?'' She wiggles her fingers at him, ''security is a little sloppy, may wanna get that checked''. He continues on like she isn't even there. ''Don't underestimate Coulson ''. ''Phil Coulson is a man without conesquence, you on the other hand still have an important role to play''. Why is someone always trying to tell Ward what he's going to do?

　

'What are you talking about?'' Daisy drifts to Ward until she is at his side, a solid force, no one will touch him, she doesn't like where this is headed. ''I want you to lead the men on the other side''. No. No way is that happening, Grant isn't stupid enough to agree to that. A million things could go wrong! ''You can't be serious, I've been working for this moment ever since Shield murdered Kara and took Skye from me, why would I give that up?'' ''Because you've already won. Shield's finished do you really need to take a victory lap?'' Yes, yes he does. ''This isn't over till I'm standing over Coulson's dead body''. She agrees with him, if Coulson tries to kill him, she'll take him out.

　

Gideon scoffs, ''I thought you were more than this more than blood thirsty and vindictive I thought you had visions''. ''Vision enough to know when I'm being manipulated''. There's the Ward she knows and loves. ''And you're risking my life for someone else's pipe dream''. ''Your dream? Revenge, that's just vanity Mr. Ward that's a weakness''. Ward's head snaps up at the word, his spine rigid. He's thinking about Garrett and her heart breaks for him _. ''So Garrett is the reason you're a cold blooded killer''. ''I don't blame him for the choices I've made''. ''Right I seem to remember you blaming your brother, or was it your parents? Man, I can't keep up''. ''My family tore me down, Garrett built me back up, the way he wanted''. ''_ Don't talk to me about weakness old man''. Daisy runs a hand down his tense strung up muscles.

　

''Weakness is following others blindly, learned that the hard way''. ''I'm not asking you to follow I'm asking you to lead, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, yes. But I had hoped that I'd find someone to sieze it with me, I thought it might be Pierce but he was blood thirsty. Thought it might be John Garrett but his vanity lead him to think of nothing but himself''. ''John Garrett is the only reason I put my faith in Hydra''. ''And that is the greatest thing he ever achieved for our cause, I'm no solider you're the finest we ever made''. The room trembles at Daisy's anger. Monsters made Grant it's true, but that doesn't mean he became one. ''You're the only one that can do this and if you cross over to that other side you will finally see that your faith in Hydra was never misplaced. It's real, you will look it in the eye ''. ''And then?'' ''And then we'll be able to do whatever the hell we want''.

　

Daisy can see Ward considering it, going over every possible sceniro and outcome in his mind. Gideon leaves them alone and Ward turns to her. ''You can't really be thinking about this''. ''It's a sound plan''. ''Grant it's suicide!'' ''Always doubting my survival skills baby''. ''Considering three months ago I watched you die, yes I am. What if something goes wrong?'' ''It won't''. He kisses her and starts to put on the matching uniform she's seen the other Hydra agents sporting.

　

''You never listen to me''. He looks at her like she's just grown a horn out of her forehead. ''Yes I do''. ''No you don't. You've already made a decision, pretend to value my opinion, act like you're taking in into account and then you do it anyway. That's not a healthy relationship''. ''We can talk about this when I get back''. ''There you go again''. Fire wraps around his arms, stretching into his neck. ''I'm doing this Skye''. ''Please don't''. He doesn't comment, just leaves her to follow.

　

Fitz and Simmons are clinging to each other when Daisy and Grant return, Kebo is still on the floor. ''Alright boys, here we go''. They make a move for Daisy suddenly, they're all dead as soon as Ward pulls out his gun. ''What the hell are you doing Gideon?'' Gideon has a sly smile on his face, he knows, he knows she's the key to opening the portal. ''Agent Johnson didn't tell you? She opened the portal the last time''. Everyone begins to protest, Ward is staring at her, shocked and hurt. ''Skye?''

　

She already knows what he's thinking. Why didn't she tell him sooner? They could have avoided this situation, he could have protected her. So they wouldn't have to choose between his plan and each other. ''I'll do it''. Lincoln fights his hold on his captors, careful not to let his powers show. ''It has to be her, Ms. Johnson, if you would please''. She has power, she has power of this whole thing. No her, no portal.

　

''Sorry old man, not happening''. He chuckles, Grant puts himself in front of her. ''Relax kid, opening the portal won't hurt her, all she has to do is wave those hands''. ''No can do''. ''I thought you might say that''. A gun is pointed and Fitz and Jemma screams. After a few minutes she agrees. ''Last chance Ward''. ''Just open the portal''. And just like all those months ago, she does, glaring at her lover the whole time. As he's about to jump after Fitz when he turns back around, grabs her chin and kisses her hard. ''I love you''. ''Come back to me''.

　

With a wink, he leaves her view and the portal closes. Daisy falls to the ground, nose bleeding and she's so weak. ''They have twelve hours''. Gideon leaves and his men follow, she hates him. She's so killing him after Ward is in her arms again. Jemma is crying, staring at the floor and Joey and Lincoln are not looking at her. Twelve hours, she'll see him again in twelve hours. He better make it out alive, she can't suffer through all of this a second time.

　

 _Take care of yourself Grant, and bring back Fitz in one piece. Be the man on the Bus that I met, who would do anything to protect his friends._ She begs him silently, already aching to see him again.

　

　

　

　

　

　


	27. Band Aids Don't Fix Bullet Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as expected, but where Daisy and Ward are concerned do they ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kebo really hates portals, and Ward needs to get his head on straight because Daisy is going to kill him.

It's been seven hours. Daisy has eliminated the Hydra security which wasn't that hard. Between her and Kebo and threat of Ward hanging over his former agents, the attacks on Shield stopped. Gideon was over powered, he's currently hand cuffed to one of the machines by the portal, Daisy is saving him for when Ward gets back. Mack, Coulson, Hunter and Bobbi finally made it thorough, Coulson is beyond pissed.

　

But he's no match for Daisy. ''How could you do that to Ward?'' ''I beg your pardon?'' ''Kidnapping his brother was uncalled for, do you have any idea the emotional turmoil you put him through?'' ''He took Fitz and Simmons!'' ''Two wrongs don't make a right''. Coulson sighs deeply and is shortly joined by May. ''Don't defend Ward to me, I don't want to hear it. I know that you care about him, but step outside the box for one moment. He's killed people, innocent people, he's a threat to Shield''. ''He's a different person now, you said yourself when someone becomes an Inhuman their past doesn't matter''. ''Told you that was going to come back to bite you''. May comments.

　

''That rule does not apply to Ward, he's ruined any shot at redemption. When he steps foot out of that portal every single Shield agent in this room wants to kill him, and I'll let them. Whoever has a clear shot first, take it''. ''And how is that any better than Hydra?'' ''This is the way it has to be Daisy, you're too blinded by whatever he's manipulated into, he's too big of a threat''. ''So you're going to take him from me again?'' No one will look at her. ''You can try, but you'll fail. You want Ward? You're going to have to go through me to get him''.

　

''And me''. Joey joins her as does Kebo (not that he really counts but still it's nice to see) and Mack. Her partner, ever faithful. ''Grant has done terrible things, but everyone deserves a second chance, you told me that once. As an Inhuman he's in my care and unless you want another war on your hands I suggest you stand down Director''. ''I liked her better when she thought Ward was dead''. Lance tells Bobbi who rolls her eyes.

　

''We're back at square one then, you on Ward's side and us on the other''. ''It doesn't have to be this way Coulson, Mack's suggestion from weeks ago can still work''. ''I guess we'll see how it goes when that portal opens back up''. The tension is so thick she can smell it, it weighs heavy on her limbs when she walks to the other side of the room. Daisy could easily do it, kill everyone in this room, then she wouldn't have to worry about Ward. But something is stopping her. They're her family, she couldn't. Maybe Grant was right all those months ago, she can talk all she wants, but does she have the strength to pour the gasoline?

　

' _'That's_ _not a_ wea _kness is it?''_

　

''What if Fitz doesn't come back?'' Jemma asks sometime later. ''What if Will does?'' ''Doubt anybody is getting out of that portal alive, Ward has more than likely killed everyone''. ''He wouldn't do that, not to Fitz''. Simmons glances sharply at Daisy. ''He dropped us at the bottom of the ocean, he tortured us today for no reason! All you had to do was tell him you opened the portal and none of this would have happened''. ''Ward didn't hurt you''. ''But he didn't stop the torture either''. She has a point and of course the thought occurred to her.

　

''I'm sorry Simmons, you didn't deserve any of this''. ''Don't you dare apologize for him Daisy. Who are you? You told me you'd never forgive Ward for everything he's done, and now? Now you're willing to slaughter us all because we threatened him. What happened?'' Daisy raises her chin. ''I understand him''. ''He's manipulated you''. ''No he hasn't''. ''It's sad that you actually believe that. We both know there's only one thing he wants from you, and it isn't your input on the best way to be a psychotic serial killer''.

　

The room bursts, the castle around them shakes violently, everyone is thrown off of their feet. ''And your love life is so perfect Jemma? You have lead Fitz on for years, you kiss him and then tell him you're in love with someone else, who does that?'' This argument was a long time coming, Simmons is glaring at her when she's back on her heels. ''Alright both of you stop, Daisy go take a walk or something''. She lets Mack pull her away and into one of the many hallways.

　

''You don't have to stand with me on this one Mack''. ''Everyone deserves a second chance, they gave you one and you were with Hydra, just like Ward. It's not right''. Kebo comes tripping after them a flask in his hands. ''How exactly are you planning to get the Director out of here alive?'' ''Do you just forget I'm Inhuman?'' ''Oh, right''. He offers her a drink and she gladly accepts. ''Surprised you didn't talk him out of this Quake''. ''Oh trust me I tried, but you know how Grant gets when he's latched onto something''.

　

''Did you ever find out what really happnened at the Afterlife? Who really killed your friends?'' Daisy and Kebo have been sitting against this wall for hours, the alcohol long gone. ''I'm working on it, after I thought Ward died I just didn't care. Now, now I'm attempting to put all the pieces together. I think it was someone in Hydra''. ''Why? The Director would have known''. ''Not if it was right before he was in charge or when he was climbing up the ladder, the question is why?''

　

''If what you're saying is true, maybe someone just wanted to get rid of the Inhumans, Hydra is famous for experimentation''. ''You could be headed in the right direction''. ''Or someone didn't want Ward to be the Director, maybe they targeted you, you're a weakness''. ''I really hate that word''. Kebo puts a hand on her arm, ''he'll make it out of there, we both know it''. ''What will happen when he does? Will he bring that evil head hancho with him?'' ''I don't know''. ''If he does I'm breaking his jaw''. ''I second that''.

　

''What's the deal with you and Sparky?'' ''Popeye don't you have a love life we can talk about? Whatever happened to that one girl we met in Switzerland?'' ''She tried to kill me''. Daisy laughs, ''of course she did''. ''So come on with it then, I see the way he looks at you''. ''Lincoln and I are just friends, plus I let you and Ward torture him so if he ever figures out I wasn't brain washed, he'll hate me''. ''No one could ever hate you Quake''. ''I think Simmons does, maybe Coulson too''. ''No they don't, they just don't approve of your recent choices. Ward is a good man, they'll see that again eventually''. ''For his sake I hope you're right''.

　

''You can use me as a human shield, if you want''. For a second she chuckles, thinking he's joking, but he's not. He has his serious face on and it scares her. ''Popeye knock it off, it won't come down to that''. ''If it does, I'd gladly give up my life for him''. ''Are you sure you're not brain washed?'' He cracks a smile, ''The Director gave me a new purpose, saved me from myself I'll owe him forever''. ''We don't deserve a friend like you''. ''Yeah you do''.

　

Mack finds them an hour later, the sun is starting to rise. ''It's time''. Daisy breathes a sigh of relief, she'll have Grant with her again soon, now she can finally yell at him for being such an idiot. He better bring Fitz in one piece, and that's all he better bring back. Kebo is at her heels when they walk into the room, Jemma is telling everyone how to work the machines. ''Coulson one more chance, tell them not to fire''. Joey, Mack and Kebo are hunched close to her. The Director of Shield stares right at her and says, ''whoever has a clear shot at Ward, put a bullet in his head''.

　

So that's how it's going down. So be it.

　

She focuses on the vibrations of the room, looking for that one specific wave length, that sweet spot to bend whatever she wants to her, to bring this portal down to her feet. It reacts to her just like last time, lashing out, it hurts her bones but she presses on. She's prepared herself for the violent noise it creates from being disturbed, she breaks her fingers to make it obey her.

　

Daisy can feel when she finally cracks it down, when she is it's master waiting for her command. _Open._ It does, springing beneath her like a proud child pleasing it's mother. She opens her eyes, keeps her hands up and looks down. Jemma is the first one to run, a hand appears beneath the dried rubble and she pulls, yelling Fitz's name. It's not Fitz. Daisy doesn't recognize him but assumes it must be Will. Two Hydra agents come out next and are quickly disposed of.

　

Seconds pass, then a minute, then two, then three. She can't hold it open for much longer. The portal is fighting back, she's breaking under it. Where the hell is Grant? Suddenly a set of arms are grasping onto the ledge, Lincoln pulls until a face can be seen, it's Fitz. Thank god. The edges are getting blury, Daisy can't focus her legs are turning to jelly, Fitz is screaming, saying something she can't-

　

''Get Ward out! You have to help him!'' Kebo reacts instantly, diving into the mass just like the moron he is. Another minute passes by. Daisy can feel the weight of the portal on her, it's massive and angry, crushing her, whispering how weak and fragile she really is. Finally, finally Kebo jumps out of the portal, Grant hanging onto his arm. The rest of Daisy's energy is directed at Coulson and Shield, the bullets aiming for Grant are lost. Not one grazes him.

　

Through the haze she can see fire raining down on them, she's too tired to even move to shelter herself. It takes a second to register the screaming, it's her name. Grant is yelling her name, she squints in his direction and can't even make out his form, he's covered in flames. Everything turns dark after that.

　

''Skye? Where's Skye?'' She wakes suddenly, drained, spent, she can feel blood trickling down her nose. The portal was right. She is weak. For reasons she can't fathom no one else attacks Ward, Kebo releases him and he is quick to kneel over her on his knees. ''Baby? You okay? Can you hear me?'' He craddles her face in his hands, they burn, make her flinch.''You did it Quake, he's alright, brought Fitz back in perfect condition''. Her head is suddenly not on the hard rock floor but in Ward's lap, he's running his hands through her hair.

　

''You're okay?'' ''I'm fine, everyone is fine''. ''Fitz is okay?'' ''Fitz is fine''. ''No Coulson, he saved me! If he wanted to kill me he would have done it out there''. Pieces of conversations start buzzing in her ear, the feeling in her arms and legs are coming back. ''Will are you alright?'' ''We need to put him down''. ''We can't exactly do that with Daisy so close''. ''Tactical move there Ward''. Coulson is glaring at them, Daisy sits up, feeling better. ''Had to do something Phil, you didn't think I wouldn't know coming out of that portal would be a perfect assassination attempt?''

　

He curls Daisy tighter to his body, places a hand on her head. He looks fine, no injuries on his face, if he has any he's hiding them extremely well. She wouldn't put it past him. Daisy can see straight, her limbs are strong again. ''I missed you''. She tells Grant, running her fingers along his upper lip. He smiles against her skin, ''it was only twelve hours Skye, I think you might be developing an unhealthy attatchment to me''. ''Just shut up and kiss me''. He does, and the room around them shakes.

　

When she leaves the shelter of Ward's arms Coulson is aiming his gun in their direction. ''Sir please, stop. Ward saved me back there, saved all of us and he didn't have to. Maybe he isn't the monster we thought he was''. Daisy glances at Ward proudly, of course he did. Coulson's eyes waver, deciding to believe Fitz or himself. ''You know how this will end if you kill him Phil, do you really want to lose Daisy again?'' ''Dammit''.

　

''Why were you screaming when Kebo got you out?'' Ward does not respond, instead takes the gun holstered to Daisy's thigh and raises it, one single shot goes off, blood pools on the floor by his feet. Gideon lies dead before them all, the Director of Shield's mouth has gone slack. ''You wanted to know my plan Coulson? There it is. My loyalties were with Garrett, not Hydra''. He grips Daisy's hip and helps her up. He walks out of the castle like he owns it, no one in Shield touches him.

　

''You are never leaving the Cocoon again''. Daisy is pacing around their room, fuming, while Ward is simply laying on the bed, arm behind his head like he hasn't got a care in the world. Were his actions drastic? Yes. Did he get the results he was looking for? Of course. Gideon is out, now all he has to do is wait for another head and destroy them too. His time as Director is over, he accepts that now, maybe he has a future with Shield. Not as an agent, but a consult or a mercenary. They'll never fully trust him, even if Daisy does.

　

''Fitz said you saved him, how?'' ''I don't want to talk about it''. The time spent on another planet was hard enough, even for the ex-specialist, and without Daisy being there just made it harder. The months he was in transition were the worst in his life, he'd never experienced pain like that before. All an consuming rage burned within him, it took patience to get where he is today. Daisy was too big of a risk if he exploded around her, he knows now she can handle it, doesn't know why he thought she couldn't. She's the strongest woman he knows.

　

''I'm here, if you need me''. Her voice has turned soft, the way he treasures, it makes him feel loved and he's never had that before. ''I always need you''. She tucks herself into his side, her anger leveled at the moment because she can sense something is wrong with him. ''Promise me you'll never do something stupid like that again''. ''I promise Skye''. And she believes him.

　

''Gideon is dead''. The blonde woman looks up from her wine glass, wide eyed. ''What?'' ''Our friend Grant Ward killed him, is he some kind of triple agent or something?'' The bearer of bad news takes the vacant seat across from her, folding his arms across his broad chest. ''I can assure you Ward's loyalties are with Hydra and Hydra alone''. ''Then why murder one of the heads?'' She finishes her glass and looks around, licks her red lips and smiles at him.

　

It's not a pleasent smile. ''He has no idea what he's done. He killed one of ours, we repay the favor, find out who's closest to him and bring them to me''. ''Already done''. He slips a photo across the restaurant table. The woman observes the girl in the picture, short brown hair, dark eyes, pretty face. It takes her only a second to reognize the look she's wearing as she's staring at Ward beside her. Completely and foolishly in love. The girl is going to wish she never even met Grant Ward.

　

The woman gives the man with dark hair another smile. ''Oh this will do nicely, thank you Robert, now go and get her. I'm going to have so much fun watching her writhe in pain''. Gideon wasn't the only older head of Hydra left, and as Robert begins to fill her in with the failed mission report Ward was involved in, she dives deeper and deeper into her anger.

　

Ward took everything from her, her love, her life, her happiness, now, now he will taste the same fate. ''What's her name?'' ''It's Daisy''. The woman takes the photo and rips it in two. ''Daisy and I are going to have so much fun together''.


	28. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grant Ward and Brett Dalton deserved so much better.

For those who watched Agents of Shield last night, I will be working on an AU chapter where Skye winds up in the portal with Ward, Coulson & Fitz. 

 

Spoiler alert:

I will always stand with Ward & am truly repulsed about what happened to him & how the writers have treated him. 

 

I love you guys and am so upset right now over what happened to my son Ward. It's disgusting. 

Stay tuned!


	29. I Don't Want To Be Touched By the Fear In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Be a dose of protection through the blood and the tears. If you're losing yourself then my body is here''.  
> -Zella Day, Sacrifice-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the AU chapter where Skye winds up with Ward, Coulson and Fitz on the other planet. I love this.  
> Also thank you to those of you who continue to read and comment, it makes my entire day when I see someone has left me a nice comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think!

Daisy isn't exactly sure how it happens, but someone, she thinks it might have been Gideon, pushes her into the portal after Ward. She slams into warm dirt and an elbow catches her in the eye. She quickly grasps her bearings, no sun, it's warm and she's out of her element here. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' Ward is suddenly there in front of her, helping her up.

 

''I didn't exactly come through here on my own Robot, I think I was pushed''. She wipes dust from her pants and rubs her eyes. ''You okay?'' ''Fine. You?'' ''Good''. He barks off orders at the Hydra agents, Fitz draws to her side as they begin to walk.

''Where are we going exactly?'' She asks him, they're following Ward's lead and Fitz's instructions. ''Just down this hill''. ''Do you really think Will is alive?'' The look on her friend's face is heart breaking. ''He better be, for Jemma's sake''. ''Something wrong?'' Fitz has been looking around them like a mad man, pushing and shoving at the tablet in his hands. ''Fitz''. Both Daisy and Ward trail after him, sharing an uneasy glance. ''We have less than six hours to find the next portal and go home''. ''Why don't you shut the hell up so I can concentrate?'' Daisy puts a hand on Fitz's arm and tells him to relax. He shrugs her off.

Grant and Leo butt heads for a little longer, she moves over to Ward and rests her hand against his armed back, she feels him relax slightly. He turns to her, ignoring Fitz, when all of a sudden the scientist makes a move for the weapon strapped to Ward. Grant reacts immediately, punching Fitz in the face and running after him as he falls down the hill.

 

''Daisy!'' He yells when Ward catches up to him, pinning the young man's arm to his back. ''Let me be clear, if I don't make it back Simmons will be killed, slowly, horribly, it'll all be your fault. Is that what you want?'' ''What do you want? Why are we here? To find some ancient mythical creature? Wake up Ward''- Fitz goes on and on about Ward being expendable.

''Grant isn't dying here Fitz, no one is''. Daisy tells him. ''Why didn't you help me when I asked?'' ''You shouldn't of tried to kill him, one punch isn't going to hurt you''. ''Who are you? You're not the same girl from the Bus''. ''None of us are the people we once were, get over it''. She looks at her boyfriend and walks ahead, not looking back. One of the soliders runs ahead of her and calls for Ward. She gets to it before he does and a shiver runs up her spine. Grant slings an arm across her shoulders when he sees it and says, ''hail Hydra''. She scoffs and walks away from him, continuing north.

''Skye what are you doing? Get back here''. She ignores him, keeps walking until her foot grazes something hard, she knows exactly what it is. This is where Jemma said Will would be. ''Skye, what's that?'' She doesn't respond, instead pulls the hatch up and jumps down, Fitz joining her. They can hear foot steps pounding against the ground, she sees a man laying on a spare bed, it's Will. Fitz knows it too and rushes to wake him. Grant is wearing his angry expression when he jumps down, a perfect angle by the way, he checks her for injuries. ''Don't do that again''. She rolls her eyes.

''I warned you''. He growls at Fitz, aiming his gun, Daisy pulls his arm back. ''Wait, listen to him''. ''Who the hell is this?'' Ward finally notices Will, he's not happy about it. ''He's going to be our guide''. She has to give it to Fitz, Simmons doesn't deserve him. Ward has a gun to Will's head, his agents holding Fitz back as they yell at each other. They know better than to touch her. ''Let him go Grant!'' He meets her eyes and obeys, Fitz thanks her. Will is cute she supposes, a little rough around the edges, she can see why Simmons fell for him.

''So how long you been here?'' Daisy slips her hand inside Ward's back pocket, even though she's pissed at him, he does look hot in this uniform. ''Feels like forever''. ''So you're how Simmons managed to survive all those cold nights huh? Maybe you wanna pull the trigger''. ''Grant knock it off''. She scolds when he dangles his gun in front of Fitz. ''You never let me have any fun''. He whispers in her ear when he's done being immature. ''Can you walk on that leg?'' Will nods and they move out of his home he used to share with Simmons.

Daisy has her arm through Ward's when they start walking, her head on his shoulder. ''This is not a time to be cute Skye''. ''Not being cute, you just look good in that unifrom''. He chuckles, kisses her brow. ''When we get back home I'm killing Gideon''. ''Not if I do first''. ''You're on''. ''Loser has to buy Kebo dinner''. ''Deal''. Will and Fitz manage to get ahead of the group, Will she notices, keeps looking back at them. ''Fitz is probably telling Will all about you''. ''All good things I'm sure''. She plants a kiss on his neck. ''I think they're planning something''. ''Agreed, all we have to do is wait''.

It doesn't take long. A sand storm forces them to take cover, Ward pulls her behind a spare rock and into his lap, holding her face to his chest. Ward yells that they have to go, he keeps her against his body, and they find fellow Hydra agents dead on the ground. ''I told you''. ''Man out, find them!'' A gun goes off and Ward's men fall. Did Fitz somehow acquire a gun? Another shot and Ward is hit, she's at his side in a flash. ''Your shoulder''. She's applying pressure when she feels a presence behind her. ''You'll never find Fitz without me!'' ''I'm not here for Fitz''.

''Coulson what the hell?'' She roars over the wind. Him and Ward are arguing about Fitz, Ward mentions the creature and her stomach curls. ''The creature that lives here can smell blood, and Fitz is bleeding''. Daisy helps him sit up, keeps her hand on his wound. She blocks the punch aimed for Ward. ''Stop hurting him!'' ''Move Daisy!'' She pushes her boss away from the man she loves.

''You didn't even come here for Fitz or me! You came here to kill him! What kind of Director puts revenge over his team! What's gotten into you?'' ''I told you he had to pay! I was willing to let it slide, but not after last night! He needs to die!'' ''If you kill him you kill me''. That makes the older man pause, cock his head to the side. ''I can't lose him again''. Coulson sighs, ''he's going to lead the way then''. They both look at Ward who rises to his feet. Coulson puts both of them in hand cuffs.

''These won't do you any good''. Daisy informs him as they start to walk, the storm finally over. ''I know, but I'm hoping with this gun to both of your heads you'll be smart, and not try to use your powers''. As if on cue Coulson's shirt catches on fire. Grant gets shot on the other side of his body. ''Coulson stop it! This is not how you treat a human being for god sake! Please!'' ''You try anything like that again, I'll kill her, and then you''.

This is not the Phil Coulson she knows. Maybe he really has been driven mad by revenge. Haven't they all? Haven't they all gone down the same dark path? Grant was right all that time ago, revenge is a dangerous road, and Coulson has lost himself on it. After that it's silence, except for when Daisy asks how Ward is doing, which he always answers fine.

''Saw something terrible today. When I say terrible I mean ancient, powerful, it changed how I see things. I never believed I was worth anything, that what I said or did had any meaning''. Her heart breaks at his words, how could he believe that? ''You mean something to me''. She tells him, he ignores her. ''If you're trying to talk me out of this you can save your breath''. Coulson responds. ''I'm not looking for mercy or absolution, I just want you to know I've been where you are right now, filled with rage wanting revenge, I chose Hydra for petty personal selfish reasons. For a father figure for vengence, for closure. But what I saw today gave my life meaning, for the first time ever I have a sense of satisfaction that I never experienced when I was seeking revenge''.

''Are you high?'' Daisy yells, slamming her shoulder against his uninjured one. ''That octopus gave your life meaning? Satisfaction? What about me? God Grant how can you say those things after what we've been through? Am I nothing to you?'' She doesn't know why she's crying but she is, his words hurting her more than she thought. ''This has nothing to do with you, you know how I feel about you Skye, that speech wasn't personal''.

_''I was on a mission, it wasn't personal''._

She kicks him in the shin, ''don't ever say that to me again''. Daisy really hates that word. ''Are you two done?'' Ward moves to try and soothe her, kiss her forehead but she spins away from him, marching after Coulson. ''Hold up''. He says after a while, Coulson takes a long look in his binoculars. ''Skye I'm so''- ''I don't want to hear it''. ''You have given me everything you know that, I told Coulson those things because''- ''Just shut up Ward, okay? Put yourself in my position, how would you feel if I said my life didn't matter until I saw some ancient Hydra statue?'' Nothing on his face changes.

Out of the corner of her eye she spots Will and Fitz, thank god. She signals Ward who nods. ''How long before that portal opens?'' ''There's a timer on my watch''. The Director of Shield is right to be weary. ''Come on we need to move faster''. ''Maybe I could move faster if you hadn't shot me, twice''. He has a point. They really need to leave so Daisy can patch him up. And then yell at him for being stupid.

''Fitz!'' Daisy doens't even process how her legs start moving but she finds herself running down the hill as Will is attacking one of her best friends. She can feel Ward's worry burning her, half of her is on alert because she left him with Coulson, but she knows he can take care of himself. The fight doesn't last long and it takes a second for her to realize that this isn't Will. It's the creature Fitz was talking about. Her hand cuffs are off and she grabs the thing by the throat and pulls.

It over powers her, forcing her to the ground and choking her. A flare gun is all it takes, and the creature falls on her, blood seeping her clothes. Can you actually kill Death? Judging by the looks of things Fitz did. ''Are you alright?'' He pushes Will's decaying body off her and helps her up. ''I'm fine, are you okay?'' 'I'm good''. She looks up and is horrified by the sight before her.

Coulson is punching Ward in the face, beating him senseless, Grant lands in the dirt, rolls his head back and searches for her. She can see the decision in Coulson's eyes, he's going to kill him. ''Coulson, no!''

 

Fitz tries to hold her back but she breaks free and sprints to them, screaming for Coulson to stop. Coulson's not human hand is crushing Ward's ribcage, she can hear them crack and break and her heart is doing the same. She refuses to live without Grant again.

With a wave of her palm Coulson is shoved into a rock yards away, Daisy throws herself over Ward's body and grabs the knife hidden in his boot. His heart, the most wonderful sound in her world is still beating and she is all but crying in relief. ''It's going to be okay Grant, I'm going to get you out of here, just hold on baby''.

A similiar scene like this one is playing out in front of her eyes but she pushes it down. Today won't end like that one. Grant is going to be with her tonight when she falls asleep, she'll be damned if she let's Coulson take that away from her. ''Skye''. He sounds so weak, she kisses his forehead and prepares for Coulson. ''You're going to have to go through me first Director''.

''Sir we have to go!'' Fitz yells at them, she doesn't think as she struggles to get Ward up, or as she is helping him walk to where the portal is starting to open. They don't stop her, neither man even attempts to as they all fall through the portal together. Mack and Kebo are waiting when they return, she starts screaming.

''We have to get him out of here!'' Kebo of course rushes to Ward's side and drags him into a spare pod. The building is falling down into pieces. ''Why didn't you leave sooner?'' She demands of her partner when they are flying back to the quin jet. She's sitting in front of Ward glaring at Coulson, just daring him to even try to make a move. Kebo has his gun aimed at both Fitz and Coulson. She told him what happened as soon as they were in the air.

''Wasn't going to leave you Tremors''. She starts crying and he stands beside her, they are a unit, Grant is safe here. They file out of the pod and into the body of the quin jet, Kebo and Mack holding an unconscious Ward between them. Everyone is waiting for them, yelps of relief quickly die down when the team spots Ward. ''What the hell is he doing here?'' ''Shut up Hunter''. Daisy strikes. She grabs Coulson by the back of the neck and punches him in the jaw.

May tries to restrain her but Coulson waves her off. ''What is wrong with you?'' Daisy yells, punching him again. ''Grant was unarmed, tied up, defenselesss and you try to murder him? For what? Because he killed your girlfriend's brother? That doesn't make you a hero Coulson, it makes you a monster''. She knees him in the stomach. ''I have done horrible things just like him, so why not kill me too?''

''He killed Rosalind''. That makes her freeze. ''What makes you think that?'' ''She tried to kill him and it didn't work, so she paid for it''. The jet drops down, the frame shaking. ''He deserves to die!'' His attempt at going around Daisy fails. ''He didn't kill Rosalind!'' ''Stop lying for him!'' ''I'm not!'' ''Quake''. Kebo warns her, begging her not to continue. ''Grant didn't kill Rosalind. I did''. Everyone gasps together, Lincoln looks like he is going to be sick.

''So you want revenge on the woman you were with for two weeks? Fine. You want to punish someone, kill someone? Kill me. Ward has nothing to do with it, she deserved to die for what she did, I don't regret it''. The expression on her boss's face is chilling. ''But if you ever come after Grant again, I will kill you, I promise''. ''Skye''. Kebo and Mack follow her down into the cargo bay, Ward is awake.

''Popeye there's a first aid kit in the bin behind you, he's been shot twice. His ribs are probably broken, Mack keep an eye out?'' ''You got it partner''. ''Skye''. ''I'm here''. His breathing is labored, she wipes the blood off his face. ''You're okay''. He cradles her face in his palm. ''I'm fine. You however are not, so let us help you''. Her and Kebo dress his wounds in silence. When they're done Daisy lays down beside him, propping his head aagainst the wall.

''Thought you were mad at me''. ''Oh I am, trust me. But right now you need to shut up and rest, Popeye is going to take first watch. When we land we're going back to the Cocoon, as much as Coulson thinks he has power there, he doesn't''. ''Why did you tell him about Rosalind?'' She lays her head on his arm. ''I had to, you don't deserve to pay for a crime you didn't commit''. ''He could come after you''. ''I know, I have a plan. Now sleep''.

''Is Gideon dead?'' ''Probably not''. ''Damn, looks like we both lost. Kebo, what do you want for dinner when we land?'' They both chuckle at the confusion on their friend's face. He finally responds with, ''lobster, and for you two to stop trying to get bloody killed! It's like taking care of children!'' He scolds them for another five minutes before finally wearing himself out.

''I love you''. Ward whispers much later when her eyes are getting heavy. ''Thank you, for saving me''. ''I love you too tin man, I'll always save you''. She'll never let him go again, and Coulson won't lay a finger on him. He kisses her and they fall asleep, Kebo, ever watchful, protecting them.

　

 


	30. Stuck

Hey guys, I promise I will update soon, sorry to keep you all waiting! I am just so stuck on the chapter I am writing on and can't seem to get past it, I'm hoping to finish it in the next few days.

Thank you to those who continue to read & comment and bear with me, I appreciate it so much and you guys are the best. 

Until the next chapter!


	31. You Were Red & You Liked Me 'Cause I Was Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you''.  
> -Halsey, Colors-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward come face to face with the past, will it haunt them, or make them stronger?

''We have to get up''. ''No''. ''We can't just lay here all day''. ''Yes we can''. ''Skye''. ''Grant''. She plants kisses down his spine and he sighs. ''Stay here with me''. She tells him, running her fingers down his chest. How can he say no to that? Daisy can see the shadows back under his eye lids, it's only been a few days since he came back and he hasn't been sleeping well. He tries to hide it from her, throwing himself into the training the minute they returned to the Cocoon. Waking himself up every few minutes to avoid nightmares.

　

He hasn't opened up to her yet about what exactly happened, and she won't press him, but whatever went down is hurting him and in turn, her. She's never seen him like this, doesn't know how to help. So her solution? Treat him like a delicate flower about to break, or tread carefully to avoid the explosion when it comes, however you want to look at it. Ward lightly pulls her off of him and gets out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweat pants. ''You want breakfast?'' ''Sure''. He leaves her in the soft sheets, still warm from his skin.

　

Daisy finds him in the kitchen with Joey, who is helping round up ingredients for pancakes. After her and Ward returned from the mission she sat all of her team down and told them exactly who Ward was. Lincoln had already briefed Joey so she quickly corrected that mess, in the end they didn't hold it against him. Now why couldn't Shield do the same? ''Morning Boss''. ''Morning Joey''. ''Any word from Lincoln?'' ''Nope''. He went MIA after they destroyed the castle Hydra was in, she hasn't heard from him since. She hops up on the counter next to Ward who is leaning over a skillet. ''I love you''. His face lights up like it always does whenever she tells him.

　

He slips a palm on her thigh and kisses her quickly. After breakfast Ward goes straight to the training room and spends hours upon hours there. Daisy lets him work out whatever demon has it's hold on him, something tragic had to have happened on that other planet. He comes back to her late in the evening with bloodied knuckles and muscles ached with fatigue. ''How was your day?'' ''Good, Joey is improving, I think he might be ready to go out into the field''. ''Good''. He slips into bed beside her and yawns.

　

''You have an appointment with Doctor Garner in the morning right?'' ''Yeah''. Before the portal incident Ward had really gotten along well with May's ex-husband, he was however a little skeptical. _''There's just something off about him Skye''._ She's learned by now to trust Ward's judgement, and also moniters what she says to Andrew. Daisy also knows that Grant doesn't spill everything to him, he's paranoid as ever. ''Are you worried about Lincoln?'' She glances away from her phone to his face. ''Where did that come from?'' He shrugs. ''This morning, you just seemed concerned about him''.

　

''I guess, I just don't want him doing anything stupid like running with the ATCU again''. ''That's not the only thing you're worried about''. She sighs and throws her phone on the night stand. ''I really hate that you can read me so well''. He graces her with a small smile. ''I just want him on the team, I hate that he's all alone out there when he doesn't have to be''. ''You can't force him Skye''. ''I know''. She pulls the comforter around her and uses Ward's chest as a pillow. Takes his bruised hands in hers and kisses his fingers. ''I saw you in Seattle''. He says minutes later as he's turning off the lamp.

　

''When? When the ATCU showed up?'' ''Yeah, you were with Lincoln and Mack in the wearhouse''. Her stomach sinks, she recognizes that neutral tone of voice he's using. She quickly comes to the conclusion that he saw her with Lincoln, and is acting like it doesn't bother him. They were bound to have this conversation some time. ''You saw us''. He nods. She props herself up on her elbows, looking him in the eyes. ''You were supposed to be dead, I thought you were''. ''It's alright Skye''. ''If it was you wouldn't have brought it up. Ward are you, are you jealous?''

　

The emotion is not foreign to him, he's only felt in a few times in his life, all involving Skye. In the early days back on the Bus when Miles showed up, a lifetime ago at the Academy when the bar tender wouldn't take his eyes off her, and a few short weeks ago. He'd been following Skye for a while, saw her crying in the street and something broke inside of him. He'd been tempted to remove himself from hiding and take her in his arms, but Mack beat him to it. He'll always hate himself for it.

　

Grant knew he couldn't stay away from her forever, she was suffering he knew. So he was prepared to throw his plan to hell, reveal himself in that abandoned wearhouse, fall on his knees and beg her forgiveness. Kiss her unti she couldn't breathe. Just as he was about to walk out of the spare room he was cloaked under, Sparky asked about him, and her face still gives him nightmares. Her reaction to the question troubled him most, he'd never seen grief so strong on one person, Ward kicked himself, swallowed his pride and walked out into the open space.

　

Neither Inhuman saw him, Skye was too emotional and Lincoln didn't even turn his back, he'd make a terrible field agent. Skye's name was just about to tip off of his lips, when she looked up at Sparky and kissed him. It was wrong of him to feel jealousy he knew, he left her, she should move on, find someone who was good and clean. But he did. It gnawed at his stomach and bit his bones, the thought of someone else even touching her made his blood boil.

　

He escaped the wearhouse in record time before the ATCU showed up, and he decided right then and there he couldn't stay away from her any longer. Skye is looking at him now, pressed deliciously against his body, her eyes wide. ''Maybe''. She laughs, actually laughs and buries her face against his arm. ''Tin man does have feelings!'' He rolls his eyes and waits for her to cool down. ''I was desperate okay? And lonely, I missed you, and you were supposed to be dead''. ''I know''. She straddles him suddenly, hands on his face, mouth inches from his. ''Besides, he doesn't touch me like you do''. That makes all other thoughts for the night vanish.

　

''Our friend Lash is back''. Daisy sighs into her coffee cup the next morning. ''Great, what's the news?'' ''He was spotted near you''. ''Really?'' ''Looks like he found the hot spot for Inhumans''. ''Great, what's the plan?'' ''Coulson wants to move to another secret location''. ''When?'' ''As soon as possible, I'll let you know''. ''Thanks Mack''. ''Any time Tremors''. She ends the call and heads for the training room, Ward has been there before the sun even came up. Joey and Tommy are there as well, they stop what they're doing to look at her. ''Lash has reared his ugly head''. ''Was anyone hurt?'' ''No, Mack says he was lingering around here''. Grant stops pounding the punching bag and walks over to her.

　

''It's only a matter of time before he strikes''. ''I know, Coulson wants to move us''. ''Like barn yard animals''. Tommy scoffs, taking a sip of his water. ''It's for our safety Tom''. ''I'm not scared of this thing Boss, let him come here''. ''I agree with the Flash''. ''I hate that nickname Torch, I'm not even that fast''. ''Don't call me Torch''. ''We should just stop with the name calling''. ''Stay out of it you baby kangaroo''. They all turn to Tommy who's face is red at the terrible joke. ''We should stay and fight Skye''. ''That's not my call''. ''Since when do you run away from a fight? You afraid of this thing?'' ''No, I just don't think it's a good idea to lure him in here''.

　

Tommy sighs and is across the room before anyone can blink. ''Well I'm not going anywhere, think about it Boss, if we let Lash in this place, he could be dead before the day is over''. ''Agreed''. She looks to Ward who's palms suddenly erupt in flames, Joey jumps away from him. ''And how exactly are we going to kill him? Bullets don't work''. ''Fire can''. ''I'm with Ward''. She gives up, ''I'll ask Coulson''. Ward goes back to his place on the punching bag, Joey returns to melting the same steel box.

　

''Absolutely not, did those words just come out of your mouth?'' ''DC I know it's a stupid plan, but you have to admit it's pretty good''. ''No, not happening. Mack is on his way with a Shield van, be ready for transport in an hour''. And like the good Shield agent she is, she responds with, ''yes sir''. Her team is not happy, Tommy actually hits one of the concrete walls, Ward increaes his tempo on the bag. ''Look I know it's not what we wanted, but all Coulson wants is for us to be safe''. Tommy scoffs. ''No he just wants you to be safe, he couldn't care about the rest of us''.

　

''That's not true''. ''You're the Director of Shield's favorite agent Daisy, he'd destroy the entire planet for you, he's moving us so you don't die, we could all be pieces on this floor in an hour and he wouldn't bat an eyelash''. ''You don't know anything about Shield''. ''Don't need to, I see how things work''. She sighs. ''Fine Tommy, you know what? You can stay, get yourself killed. See if I care, Mack will be here in an hour''. She spins on her heel and exits the room.

　

''Hey Tremors''. Mack arrives exactly on time and finds her in the kitchen, a glass of whiskey in her palm. ''Hey''. ''Ready to go when you are''. ''They're not happy about this''. ''Let me guess, they want to stay and fight''. ''Bingo''. ''Can you blame them? I would too, if it were my choice''. ''I'm just trying to protect them, there are so few Inhumans left, we can't just die out. I won't let that happen, my mom helped these people, built somewhere safe. I won't be the one who destroys us''. Mack places a hand on her shoulder. ''You won't, you're doing everything right. You just can't control everyone''.

　

She's finishing her alcohol when Ward walks in, two bags in his hands. ''Ready Boss''. She grins and skips over to him, wraps her arms around his waist. ''Where are we going?'' ''Providence Base''. Daisy drops her hold and both her and Grant tense immediately, the past haunting them once more. ''You're kidding, right? Didn't Talbot and his team take that over?'' ''We got it back''. Grant's mask is back in place, no emotion, nothing in his eyes, he also refuses to look at her. ''Tell Coulson if this is his idea of a joke, he needs serious help''. ''I'll pass on the message''. She sighs, ''let's go then''. They walk out of the kitchen to find Joey and Alisha waiting, Tommy is absent.

　

No one says a word as they file out, leaving the Cocoon empty behind. ''Tell me not to feel guilty for leaving''. Daisy says to Ward as soon as they pull out of the lot. ''He made his choice, he'll have to suffer for it''. ''Do you want to talk about''- ''Drop it''. He's already shut her out, she sighs, knowing he won't break any time soon. ''So where are we going?'' ''Fury's secret Base, called Providence''. ''Is it nice?'' Flashes of Eric lying dead, blood dripping from Ward's face, and _He's Hydra_ flash quickly through her head. ''It's cold''. That's all she says on the matter.

　

Coulson's plane is waiting for them, she instructs Alisha and Joey to the lab while her and Ward walk through the cargo bay. May is waiting for them, gun pointed at Ward's chest. ''I come in peace''. ''Shut up Ward, Daisy Coulson didn't ask for him''. ''Don't care''. She takes his arm and marches in the direction of Coulson's office. She opens the door and strolls in, she feels Ward tense. Coulson has his hands folded atop his desk, he makes no movement or comment about Ward being there.

　

''Glad you could make it''. ''Not all of us did''. ''What's wrong?'' ''Tommy stayed behind''. ''You didn't make him come with you?'' ''I can't exactly force him''. ''You have an ICER for a reason''. ''What happened to free will?'' He doesn't respond. ''DC everything okay?'' He looks between her and Ward. ''No, but get out anyway''. Ward sighs, ''if you have something to say to me say it, but don't take it out on Skye''. Coulson glares at him. ''I hate that you're here, I hate looking at your face, I hate that you're standing in my office when you should be dead. You have one of my best agents wrapped around your finger because you've manipulated her into thinking you're in love with her, I wish Rosalind had killed you''.

　

Mack awkwardly clears his throat, looking anywhere in the room but at the three of them. The laugh Ward releases is not friendly at all. ''The feeling is mutual Coulson, you think I want to be here? That I enjoy talking to you? I don't''. He walks over to where the older man is standing and looks down at him. ''But do not ever think that I have manipulated Skye into anything, I would never do that to her. You say anything like that again, and you'll really see exactly what I've turned into''.

　

His shiny oak desk bursts into flames, with a smirk Ward walks out, Daisy trailing after him. She doesn't exactly trust Shield where Grant is concerned. ''Come on Robot talk to me''. He doesn't, just walks into her old bunk and starts pacing. ''Look, this is going to be awkward, I know. But we can get through it''. ''Going back there, Skye I hurt you, I told you I wasn't a good man. Why didn't you believe me?'' ''You are a good man Grant, why won't you believe in yourself?'' She takes a seat on her bed, pats the space beside her. He remains where he is. ''I've killed people, I killed your friend, destroyed innocent lives. The Providence Base is just a reminder of who I was. A blind follower, deluded into thinking John was right, that he cared about me''.

　

She gets up and cups his face, ''I know, I know what a monster Garrett was, but Ward are you listening to yourself? That's who you were, not who you are. We can't change the past, but don't let this ruin our fututre, we're different people than we were back then. I loved you then, and I love you now''. He relaxes beneath her, shadows still under his eyes. But he lets her kiss him, wrap herself into him like he's the only thing that matters anymore. ''If you feel like you're losing yourself, I'm right here. Talk to me, don't shut me out. This is going to be hard for both of us''. ''Skye I never wanted to hurt you''. ''I know''.

　

Daisy falls asleep an hour later, Ward is still pacing the room like a trapped animal. Memories of his time on the other planet still make him cringe, he wonders how Fitz is handling it. Going to the place where Skye found out who he really was, who saw him for the monster underneath his skin, is not something he's looking forward to. He won't tell her he's afraid, afraid that she'll remember all the reasons for hating him, that she'll fall back in line with Shield and detest him again. He doesn't think he can bear it if she looks at him like she did, so full of anger and betrayl.

　

Ward isn't proud of himself, in fact most days he hates the man in the mirror. He allowed himself to be built into a machine, a perfect solider. He could have saved himself a lifetime of pain and sacrifice if he'd just told Garrett no. He thinks about his life choices a lot more lately, especially now that he finally has the woman he loves. Who would she have become if he wasn't Hydra? Would she be closed off, or more open than before his betrayl? Would he still find that slightly questioning look she gets whenever he says something that sets her on edge? Does she fully trust him?

　

''Stop it''. She grumbles into her pillow, opening one eye to glare at him. ''I'm fine''. ''Stop thinking so hard and come here, get some sleep''. She opens her arms, how could he say no to that? She shouldn't be surprised that he's thrashing around half an hour later, but she is. Daisy wakes to Ward jumping out of bed and breathing hard. His face is full of a nightmare, hands shaking. ''Hey, it's okay''. She approaches him slowly, so carefully, hands out in a non threatening manner. He glances swiftly around the room, straightens out of his defensive position and looks at her. Fear is there and she crushes him to her.

　

They spend an hour like that, his head in her neck, her running her fingers through his short hair. The roles are reversed now, this time she's whispering things in his ear, caressing his strong back. Daisy doesn't mind in the slightest, comforting him is kind of a new thing and she doesn't mind. He can't always be the strong one. ''It was just a dream baby''. She feels him run his lips across her collar bone. ''Sorry I woke you up''. ''It's okay Grant''. He removes himself and puts his shirt back on, causing her to frown.

　

''You need sleep''. ''I'm good''. She follows him down to the gym Bobbi insisted upon having, and watches him work out for three hours straight. Never breaking his stride, never losing focus. ''You can't keep doing this to yourself''. She comments, handing him a water bottle. Mack enters suddenly, nods to them. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. ''We'll be landing in a few hours''. ''Good''. ''Daisy, Lash got into the Cocoon''. Even though she expected it, it still feels like a blow to the chest. Grant puts his arm around her. ''Tommy's dead''. ''I'm sorry''. He leaves after squeezing her hand.

　

The gym around them explodes shortly after, the glass walls breaking, showering the pair and causing Ward to drape his body around Daisy's so she isn't hurt. ''Coulson was right, I should have made him come with us''. ''You can't save everyone Skye''. She unleashes her emotions onto the nearest machine, splitting her knuckles open. ''Dammit! What kind of leader gets her own people killed?'' There are tears in her eyes. ''Tommy had a choice, he made the wrong call''. She doesn't believe him, he supposes she won't for a while.

　

''Daisy, we're landing''. Mack closes the door to her bunk where she's been hiding for hours, Ward hasn't left her side. An all too familiar weight is settling into her stomach, so many things died at Providence the last time she was here. Her friend, who she used to be, the man she thought Ward was who does resurface from time to time, and possibly Shield itself. She doesn't know if she can do this.

　

''Hey, we'll get through this together''. Grant's hands are in her hair, he kisses her nose, giving her the confidence to get up. He's right. This time she isn't alone, there's no Hydra threat, no end of the world to be worried about, they'll be okay. She can't shake the feeling however, that something horrible is going to happen. Daisy ignores it though, blaming it on the bad blood she waded through the last time she stepped foot on Fury's secret Base.

　

Grant is looking at her now, his expression full of regret, but there's love there also, as long as she has him, she'll be okay. They will make it out alive, nothing will happen to her or him, she'll love him tomorrow and every day after. Coulson, Lash, the past, no one can take that away from her. ''I forgot how freezing it is out here''. She comments as soon as her and the team walk outside. Coulson didn't come out of his offie to bid them goodbye and neither did May, Mack will be staying with them, which makes the situation better.

　

''Want to see something?'' Ward asks her, suddenly pulling her flush against him. Suddenly his whole body is warm, toasty warm. Daisy can't even tell it's snowing anymore. She grins. ''You do realize this means you'll have to carry me the rest of the way?'' He hitches her to him a second later, legs around his waist. ''I was joking!'' She's laughing and placing her cold hands down his shirt. ''Get a room!'' Alisha finds herself with a face full of snow. Grant carries her all the way to the front entrance, making no indication that he is tired or she was too heavy.

　

''Home sweet home''. Mack says when the doors open. Daisy swallows back the sudden pain in her throat, takes Ward's hand in both of hers. Well. Here we go. They'll never be prepared for what comes next, the Base Daisy will decide later, has to be cursed. It'd only be fitting. Someone always winds up dead in the closet.

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　


	32. I Hear the Voice of Rage and Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Providence doesn't agree with Daisy and Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much.  
> Please don't be shy, tell me what you think!  
> I love reading the comments!  
> Also none of the characters are mine, all belong to Marvel.

''Bunks are down the hall, there's a kitchen and a few bathrooms spread around the base, I don't know how long we're going to be here so bear with me. Any questions?'' Daisy has been using the same montone voice for the last five minutes, she also doesn't look at Ward once. ''You okay Boss?'' ''Fine. Call me if you need me''. She leaves Joey, Alisha and Mack in the hallway, Ward it seems has vanished. Daisy can't decide if that relieves her or worries her. She finds herself in the Control room, hands shaking. She can hear Koenig's voice drift past her, almost like he is really there.

　

 _But he's not. Your boyfriend killed him._ She tells herself to shut up and pours a glass of whiskey. The room has been cleared out, in fact the entire base hardly looks like it's been used since she was last here. She half wonders if the screen on the wall where she left evidence of Ward's betrayal is still there. Still carved with a screw driver, her hands were unsteady then too. Forgiving him is one thing, understanding him is another, but being back here, it all comes rushing into her.

　

Daisy believed in him, trusted him with her life, her heart, trusted her friends with him. And he took advantage of that, believed a lie that caused both of their lives to be ruined. Who would she be if he was just a Shield agent? No Hydra, no evil mentor or screwed up childhood, would she love him if he wasn't so damaged? After a few minutes she can't linger there, she heads to the kitchen, that's safe. It hasn't been tainted.

　

''Thought you were cutting back''. Mack comments when he finds her there an hour later, she found more alcohol in one of the cupboards. ''I lied''. ''You okay? You've been weird since the Cocoon, and usually Ward's stuck to you like glue''. ''It's hard being back here''. He joins her at the table, hands her a spare napkin lying next to him. Is she crying? She can't tell. When did that start? ''You don't have to tell me''. ''Might as well considering we don't know how long we'll be down here''. So she does, tells him every single detail that happened inside these walls.

　

Mack is already aware of Ward's past, he knows he betrayed Shield, knows he broke Daisy's heart. He didn't know that it all took place here, and feels awful for agreeing to Coulson's plan. ''D if I had known I would have''- ''It's fine. I'm fine''. ''No you're not''. She stubbornly wipes her face. ''I joined Hydra, I betrayed Shield just like him, I have no right to be upset over this''. ''Yes you do, he hurt you, there's nothing wrong with that''. ''I'm a hypocrite''. Mack sighs and folds his arms over his chest. ''Go find him, talk to him''. ''He doesn't want to talk to me''. ''So make him listen then''.

　

Daisy spends half an hour searching for Grant, eventually realizes that if he doesn't want to be found, there's no hope for her. He can't leave, the base is protected with air tight security that only she can break from her phone, the hunt ends when she stumbles upon him in the Control room. She looked there three times, was he hiding from her? ''There you are''. He doesn't turn at her voice, just has his back to her, staring at the many screens above the desk. ''Are you okay?'' No response. ''If you want to talk I''- ''I don't''. ''We promised we'd work through this together, that's what I'm trying to do''.

　

''There's nothing to work through Skye, it's just me, a monster. What I did should be unforgiveable''. He's back to square one again, but maybe he never left. Maybe he just made her think that he did. It's a huge leap in the wrong direction. ''I thought we solved all of this months ago''. ''Being back here is just a reminder of how much I hurt the team, hurt you. We were a family and I destroyed it''. ''You're better now''. ''Am I?'' ''Yes, you aren't the same man. We all make mistakes, you've paid for them. Don't let this unravel you''.

　

She's choking on her words, she's not even following her own advice. How can she tell him to? It's like she's been repeating these words to him over and over, it's beginning to tire her. ''You destroyed the team, you broke me, we loved you and you betrayed us. Garrett decieved you and you let him turn you into a loaded gun so he could use it whenever it suited him. Is that what you want to hear? Will that make you feel better? I hated you, I shot you because I couldn't stand to look at you. I wanted you to feel the same way I did when we stood at this Base and you killed my friend. I wanted you to suffer like I did when I found out exactly who you were''.

　

He's looking at her now, shame and guilt running down his face. ''But I don't feel that way anymore Grant. You told me someday I'd understand and you know that I do. I can get over this if you can. Don't let it eat you up inside, it's hard and painful but we have to. I don't want to lose you over something that happened years ago. We can't go back or change it, it's done. I loved you the last time we were here and I still do. I never stopped''. He tastes like salt and bourbon when he kisses her, he's passion and fire, there's guilt in his kiss. She can taste remorse on his tongue.

　

''I don't deserve you''. He whispers against her skin, hand running down her side. She doesn't respond, just takes his hand and leads him into a vacant bunk. They aren't seen until the next day. ''You know I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, wonder why that is?'' Joey asks Alisha when Ward and Daisy walk in holding hands. ''I think it might have been the earthquakes, but I'm not sure''. ''It could also be the random fires too! Mack which one was it for you?'' Daisy's hides her red face into her coffee cup and cannot look at her boyfriend. Mack just rolls his eyes and throws Daisy a bagel.

　

'''We're going to go stir crazy in here Boss''. ''In a few days we can go outside, but right now it's too dangerous''. ''I doubt Lash followed us all the way to the Canadian wilderness". ''Probably not, but there are so few of us left I'm not going to risk it''. Alisha sighs dramatically, reminding her of Kebo. ''Fine but if I end up killing all of you, don't say I didn't warn you''. ''Ward would make it out alive''. ''True, he's like a cockroach, how many times have you almost died?'' Grant looks thoughtful for a moment. ''Too many to count''.

　

''Is it hard being a Specialist?'' ''It can be''. ''Is it true you can really kill someone in a second?'' ''Depends on how you do it''. Alisha continues to grill Ward throughout breakfast, he always gives her the same detatched answers. ''I think she might have a thing for you''. Daisy comments when they're back in the bunk. Grant chuckles, ''wouldn't be the first time''. ''Ew''. she chunks a pillow at his head. He dodges it of course and crawls slowly up her body where she's been resting on the bed.

　

''Not a fan of red heads though, I prefer brunettes''. ''Do you?'' ''Yeah, with short hair and earthquake powers''. She laughs and pulls his head down for a kiss. It takes a week to get any more information from Coulson, after the attack on the Cocoon Lash has been strangely silent. No sightings, nothing. It's bad news. ''He's looking for us''. Joey says as soon as Mack gets off the phone and tells them what's going on. ''We don't know that for sure''. ''Why else would he go A wall?'' ''Boss, Lincoln and the others are still out there, have you tried calling them again?''

　

All week Daisy has been tracking her fellow Inhumans down, begging them to let her help them. All have refused. Lincoln won't even answer her phone calls. ''They don't want help from me''. ''Lash is going to find them''. Daisy throws her hands up. ''I can't force them into anything Joey! If something happens, I can't be held accountable for that''. ''You're right, I'm sorry''. ''It's okay''. Ward puts his arm around her waist, she relaxes against him. ''Lincoln had a theory that Lash is human''. Alisha and Joey go wide eyed, Grant has no reaction.

　

''Is it possible?'' ''I don't know, maybe. Every time he managed to escape Shield he did so effortlessly, I think somoene would report if they saw that walking down the street''. ''True. Boss could that really happen? Could he really turn back into a human?'' ''Don't know, it's an interesting theory though. We'd have to test it to be sure and we're not ready for that yet''. Joey and Alisha quickly leave the room after that. ''They won't survive out here for long D''. ''I know, did Coulson say anything?'' ''Nope''. ''Mack you don't have to stay here with us, you can go back to the Playground''. Ice grows inside her skin at the word. Even though the old building was destroyed, it still brings unwelcomed thoughts.

　

''I told you, we're in this together''. She smiles greatfully at him, he returns it. ''I think Sparky might be onto something Skye, it would make sense why Shield hasn't caught Lash yet''. ''I think so too, but I need tangible proof''. ''Any idea on who it could be?'' ''It could be anyone in the world, I have no idea''. Guilt hits her hard, how could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she think before she shoved the crystals into the ocean? Lash, the new Inhumans, it's all her fault. ''Don't blame this on yourself Daisy, it was your Mom, this is on her''. ''You can't pin what's currently happening on a dead person''. ''Sure you can and that's exactly what I'm doing. You were protecting yourself Daisy, this isn't your fault''. She didn't believe him months ago and she doesn't now.

　

Three days later in the middle of the night her phone goes off. It's a loud and shrilling alarm, alerting her and Ward immediately. Either someone has broken out, or in. Ward grabs a gun and an ICER, she does the same and they reach the front door in record time. Everyone else joins shortly after, Dasiy is checking her phone, there's no one at the door. ''Is this some kind of drill? Did you wake us up on purpose?'' She checks the security cameras while doubling protection around the base. The cameras reveal nothing, no one got in. So why the alarm? She triple checks her phone, it's programmed to go off when any suspicious activity rises. It didn't have a glitch.

　

''Maybe an animal triggered something''. '''Maybe''. They spend the next hour in the control room, finally chalking it up to a bear or deer that spooked the alarm. Technology can freak out from time to time, she settles with. But half of her just can't shake it off. Something is wrong. Ward can sense it too, he goes off to have a look around. ''I think you guys are over reacting, I'm sure everything is fine''. ''Skye? Get out''. Ward's voice is determined as he growls into the phone, she asks him what's wrong but he doesn't answer. Instead her and the team look for him.

　

There's a blonde woman sitting in the kitchen. Ward has his gun expertly trained on her, she's not even flinching. When Daisy walks into the room she lights up, hands going over her mouth like she's excited. ''Who the hell are you?'' ''Skye I told you to leave''. '''Did you really think I would listen?'' ''I hoped''. The blonde is pretty, tan skin, white teeth. Older, maybe late forties. ''My name is Meredith, it's a pleasure to meet you''. ''How did you get in? Who are you?'' Meredith laughs, it's a fluttering girl laugh and Daisy hates her. ''You maybe a hacker dear, but I wrote the book on it. There's nothing I can't crack''. ''Skye, just take everyone else and leave''.

　

''Oh come now Ward, don't do that. He's so anti-social isn't he?'' Daisy takes a step closer to her boyfriend. '''You two know each other?'' ''Quite well in fact, don't we dear?'' ''You have three seconds to leave or I will kill you''. Ward's threat doesn't bother her in the slightest. ''To answer your question, Ward and I go way back, back to when John Garrett was still around. We were engaged, me and John for years''. ''I just threw up in my mouth''. Daisy comments. She's on high alert now, nothing good can come from this woman. Nothing good ever comes about when Garrett is involved.

　

''Why are you here? What do you want?'' Mack is protectively standing over Daisy, while also shielding Joey behind him. Meredith smiles and it chills her, it was just like John's. ''To get even''. She looks at Ward when she says this, and for some reason Daisy can't understand, he lowers his gun. ''Get out, whatever you're planning it won't happen''. She smiles, ''it's already happening right now''. It's like a switch goes off, something is clicked into place. Dasiy can almost hear the wheels inside of Ward push and pull until they stop.

　

''There he is''. Grant unlocks himself and walks over to Meredith, Daisy knows what's going to happen. Whoever this woman is, she's about to die. Daisy isn't going to be sorry about it either. ''Garrett would be so proud of you my boy''. Daisy knows the look on Grant's face, smooth as marble, blank, giving nothing or no one away. Two shots go off before she can even blink. Ward is standing there stone faced because the sound of a trigger will never bother him. But it bothers Daisy.

　

Mack and Joey are below her, so peaceful like they're alseep. She never even registered their bodies hitting the floor. She looks at Ward, not comprehending. Why did he do that? To protect them from whoever the hell this woman is? And what did she mean by getting even? Why didn't Grant shoot Daisy with an ICER as well? ''What are you doing?'' Her voice doesn't sound like hers at all. ''What I have to''. ''Why did you shoot them? Ward what's going on?'' Meredith laughs loudly. ''You really pulled the wool over her eyes didn't you? How'd you do it? Are you just that good?'' Ward smiles at her. ''Of course I am''.

　

Daisy.

Doesn't.

Understand.

It's like she's looking at the scene but not really. On one hand she's processing what just happened, on the other she's already come to the same conclusion she did years ago. Her brain, or her heart, won't accept it. Grant is now staring at her, no love or warmth of any kind in his eyes. Just cold steel, like she doesn't mean a thing. ''I think she's in shock Ward''. ''I expected that. She'll catch up in just a second''.

　

Oh my god.

　

He. He, Grant isn't her Grant. He never was. Was he playing her again? After all this time? ''Meredith do you know how long it takes to make someone trust you? To have them let you in all the way, trust you body and soul?'' ''No I don't, do tell me''. The smile he gives Daisy is straight out of John Garrett's face. ''Not long at all. All I had to do was tell her that she wasn't a monster. That we were the same, that I love her''. ''Ah love, all it ever does is bring death. She really believed you, it's been so long!'' ''Look at her face, my cover was flawless. Some of my best work''.

　

She doesn't. She can't think. Clearly. What's happening exactly? Ward must see the confusion on her face. ''Skye, it seems you just aren't getting, that's understandable. Coulson was right all along, you were blinded by love. I'm a spy, always have been always will be. Meredith here is working on finding Inhumans, also working very closely with our good friend Lash. My job? Find out everything there is to know about them, and who better than the leader herself?'' No. That, that can't be true. He couldn't do that. Not to her. Not to his Skye. It doesn't make sense.

　

''The poor girl is heart broken, look at her! I think you took your job too seriously dear, she clearly didn't see this coming!'' ''She didn't the first time either''. And then she finally gets it.

　

She is no longer Agent Daisy Johnson. And he is no longer just Grant Ward. She's Skye again and he's Agent Grant Ward, she loves him and he used her. Just like before. She let him betray her again. And just like the previous time, she loses it. Cries into her hands, her whole body shaking. It can't be true. It can't. There's no possible way he did this to her again. Ward loves her. He would never do anything to hurt her. Or is that just what he wanted her to believe?

　

_''It's gotta be so hard, living a double life like that, getting close to people only to turn on them. I don't know how Garrett did it''. ''Garrett?'' ''Think about all that time he spent as your SO, getting to know you, being your mentor. Only to lie to your face betray you like that''. ''It was difficult to accept. Thankfully that's over''. ''Because you took care of him''. ''Can we not discuss this right now?'' ''If you had one more moment before you shot him in the back of the head so heroically if he was sitting right here and you could say anything you want, what would you say?'' ''Skye''- ''Would you say he's disgusting? Would you tell him he's a back stabbing traitor, or to rot in hell?'' ''What are you doing?'' ''I'm just trying to have an honest conversation for once''._

　

She knows his reasons last time. But now? Why does he care about Inhumans? Why is he working with Garrett's ex? Time seems to be suspeneded. Dasiy watches Ward and Meredith have a full conversation without hearing a word. They pay her no mind, just go about their bussiness. Just like May taught her, she puts it all in a box. Stores up this moment in her mind for later, right now she needs to figure out how she's going to get out of this. Her team is down, she's alone. She knows for a fact that even though Ward sole focus seems to be on Meredith, it's not.

　

Survival mode kicks in. She played Ward last time so he isn't going to fall for it again. Daisy realizes a second too late that he's taken her weapons. His hand placements earlier come to light. He wasn't lovingly stroking her hips in the control room, he was disarming her. How could she have been so stupid? How did she not notice? ''Let's get this show on the road''. Meredith says, clapping her hands together. Ward approaches her, hands out. ''Don't you dare touch me''. He doesn't listen to her like he normally would have.

　

Daisy flings her wrist and the pair goes crashing through the wall, she makes a run for it. She's opening the front doors, not paying attention when she slips and falls to the ground. She looks down and gasps. The floor is red with blood. With slippery feet she follows the trail into a room, not caring at the moment that she's running for her life. She finds what she already knew to be true, Alisha, with her flaming hair and warm smile, is lying dead. Scarlet pooled all around her. Oh god.

　

''Skye?'' She sprints out of the closet and gives it all she's got to the front door. Ward catches her of course, but his power is no match for hers. She throws him hard against the concrete wall, shaping her fingers so his head lands just right against the concrete. He's out cold. Meredith meets the same fate. Her body is on auto pilot as she goes back to the kitchen and wakes what remains of her team up. They ask questions she doesn't have the answers to. They pass Ward and Meredith and demand what's going on. She keeps walking. Into the frozen night cold with frost.

　

''Where's Alisha? We can't just leave her''. ''She's dead''. There's that same monotone voice again. They rant and rave about what happend, Coulson is reached, a plane is arriving shortly. ''We can't stay here, they'll wake up soon''. ''Tremors''- ''Where is Coulson taking us?'' ''The Playground''.

　

She laughs out loud, hysteric, broken, bleeding.

　

All of this is coming in full circle.

**Turn Turn Turn.**

 


	33. Who Is the Betrayer Who's the Killer In the Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''It was a mistake, you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you''.   
> -David Levithan-
> 
> ''You can't betray yourself too often, or you become somebody else''.   
> -Ed Harris-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of the fact that some of you might be angry at the direction I took Ward in the last chapter. But remember that I stand with Ward, and everything he does is for a reason.  
> Comments are welcome always, don't be shy!

Coulson was right. He was right. He was right all along about Grant Ward.

Coulson was right. He was right. He was right all along about Grant Ward.

Coulson was right. He was right. He was right all along about Grant Ward.

Coulson was right. He was right. He was right all along about Grant Ward.

Coulson was right. He was right. He was right all along about Grant Ward.

　

Daisy has been saying this over and over in her head, It doesn't help. She can't make herself believe it. Half of her knows that this couldn't have all been a lie, Ward admitted the first time that his feelings for her were real. That they always had been. She hates him. Hates herself, she let him in and look how he repaid her. By breaking her in two again. What kind of man lives like that? Lies like that? There's no way he could find pleasure in it, hurting people day in and day out. Maybe Coulson and Simmons were right, maybe he is a monster.

　

She hasn't moved from her perch in the cargo bay since Mack dragged her into it, that was hours ago. She won't speak to anyone, just keeps wringing her hands back and forth across each other. She does ask for Kebo though, because after everythig he's the only one who can make sense of all this. Daisy has her suspicions that he didn't know about Grant either. But who knows, he may surprise her too.

　

''You should eat something''. Coulson walks up to her, waves a plate in front of her face. ''Not hungry''. Daisy pats her pockets for her phone and can't find it, doesn't want to touch on where it might be, she never loses that thing. ''I want to contact Kebo, I don't know where my phone is''. ''Did you drop it outside?'' ''I think Ward took it''. There's sympathy and shame written all over Coulson's face, she wants to smack it off. ''I'm here if you want to talk, I'll find Kebo for you, okay?'' She nods and picks at the sandwich he left for her.

　

''D we're landing in twenty minutes''. ''Okay''. Mack puts a hand on her shoulder, his palm warm and inviting. ''Did you call Kebo?'' ''Straight to voicemail''. Idiot is probably passed out drunk somewhere. ''How are you holding up?'' ''I don't want to talk about it''. ''Okay''. Daisy isn't sure if she wants to lay down and cry, or beat the hell out of a punching bag while pretending it's Ward. She will probably end up doing both. The walk into the playground is a quiet one, it looks exactly the same as the prevoius one, down to the dark shade of brown on Coulson's desk, to the broken coffee pot in the kitchen. It's odd and strangely comforting.

　

The Playground, this new one, has already been tainted by Ward. It's obviously not the same building, he hasn't been physically here, but it all looks the same. She passes Vault D and holds back tears, the Basement makes her nauseous, she hates him and she vomits in the kitchen sink. Fitz finds her in the lab, staring at Simmon's desk. ''Where is she?'' ''Her room, Will, he he died. His injuries were too great''. ''That's sad''. ''Yeah it was. Are you, are you okay?'' She shakes her head no and leaves, squeezes his hand as she does so.

　

May has been watching Daisy for two solid hours, beating the punching bag senseless. She hasn't cried yet, but it will come, the Calvary is waiting for it. ''You should save up your energy for when the real target shows up''. She comments, throwing Daisy a water bottle. ''I'll be fine''. ''No you won't, I don't think you'll be able to kill him''. ''Are you forgetting that I shot him three times?'' ''All non essential areas, you could have taken a head shot, but you didn't''. ''I'm ready, this time I am. No one deserves to kill him more than I do''.

　

''You sure you can handle it?'' ''Yes''. ''Because before you didn't have relationship with him, now you do. There are a lot more emotions in involved this time''. ''Yeah well those emotions didn't stop him from playing me, he's not going to get away with this''. Daisy doesn't think about what she's saying, her anger is too strong. All she knows is pain and revenge and she wants him gone. She wants to stop remembering the words he said to her, the feel of his skin on hers, the way he clutched her like she was the only reason he carried on.

　

''I just can't believe it happened again''. It takes half a second for Mack to come to the conclusion that Daisy is drunk. It's four in the morning and she's laying on the kitchen floor, her feet are bare. ''There's no way you could have known''. ''Yes there was. I was with him every single day, I should have seen something''. ''No you wouldn't of, not if he didn't want you to''. ''He promised me he would never hurt me again. Grant never breaks his promises''. But he did. This time he did. And it bites like the bullet in her stomach did.

　

Mack lays on the floor next to her, takes a sip from the bottle resting by her head. ''You love him''. ''And he used it against me''. ''I can't believe it either, Daisy there's no way he could of faked all of it''. ''He didn't, I don't know which parts. But they weren't all lies''. ''Why do you think he did it?'' She's given that a lot of thought, up to the point where her brain feels like it's going to explode. ''Some last effort to John? That's the only thing that makes sense, maybe by helping his ex girlfriend he thought it would give him closure''.

　

''Garrett was engaged? What's wrong with her?'' ''She's a sociopath like he was''. ''I'm sorry, I really am. You deserve better than that''. She clears her throat. ''I thought we were going to get married''. She's crying now, doesn't bother to hide it. ''I thought we could leave all of this behind and start over. I would do it for him, leave Shield. If I had to. God, I was willing to give up everything and he, it was just a job to him''. ''How can I help?'' She sobs into his shoulder blade. They stay like that long after the sun has risen.

　

''It's not your fault''. Coulson says to her two days later, she's barely slept and she does not want to deal with this right now. ''DC don't''. ''I just wanted you to know that. He's a spy, it's what he does. The victims he leaves behind are''- ''Stop, I don't want to hear this''. ''Daisy I just want to help''. She spins to face him. ''You want to help me? Help me kill him. Get him here so I can make sure he dies''. ''That I can do''. It doesn't take long. The agents know that Grant has been tracking them, just like they also know that he will smell a trap. But he'll ignore it. He'll ignore it because Skye is here and despite what he says, she'll always be his weakness.

　

They're on the plane when it happens, a smaller air craft has boarded and they let them. Daisy lets them dock, lets them out without energy, doesn't blow them sky high like she wants. ''You ready?'' ''Damn straight''. She's having a hard time breathing, her lungs are on fire, tears are stinging and itching in her eyes. She's leaning against the wall a fair distance away from the team, Mack is next to her. ''There's still time to run D''. ''He murdered Alisha, he doesn't get to walk away from that. I won't let him walk around scott free while he hurt me again''. ''Hell hath no fury''.

　

The woman Meredith walks down the stairs first, wrapped in a long leather coat, she's wearing gloves and smiles warmly at them. ''Phil! Wonderful to see you again dear''. ''You know her?'' ''She was Garrett's target years ago, guess he made a different call''. ''Bad move on his part''. ''Agreed''. Meredith searches the room until her gaze lands on Daisy. ''So that's what heart break looks like, how depressing''. ''Screw you''. Before Meredith responds Coulson steps in.

　

''You don't talk to my agents. You have something to say? Take it up with me''. ''Oh I'm not here to talk, I'm just here to watch''. Foot steps silently come down the stairs, every gun goes up, ready to fire. ''I just couldn't resist''. Ward says when he reaches the floor, his eyes pinned on Daisy. She says nothing, does nothing. For the first time in a long time he's rendered her speechless.

　

''Hey Skye''. May stands in front of her, blocking his view. ''Whatever you're here for, go get it. You won't speak to her or look at her, or I swear I will kill you before she has the chance''. Ward laughs. ''She won't kill me. She can't''. ''That's a lot of faith in someone you pretended to love''. Coulson says. ''This has nothing to do with you Phil, this is between me and Skye''. ''Not anymore, you and I both know you won't be able to get past May. So if you came here to gloat, go ahead. Then leave''.

　

''Actually I came here to get a few things''. He tip toes a little closer to May. ''Weapons, medical supplies, oh and to show you this''. He tosses a phone out to May, who glares at him. ''Sir we have a problem''. ''What did he do?'' On the phone is a live feed, Daisy squints at it and realizes that it's Lincoln. Lincoln is tied up somewhere in a dark room. Oh god. ''You son of a bitch''. ''Relax Phil he's just an insurance policy, once I have what I need he'll be released''. He looks at Daisy when he says this and she snaps. Loses it. Sees red.

　

She pushes past May and waves her wrist, throwing Grant against one of the glass walls that cracks under his weight. He doesn't fight back. She grabs him and hits him, in the face, chest, ribs. ''How could you? How could you do this to me?'' ''It wasn't personal''. The bomb inside goes off. ''You lying bastard''. He lets her punch him in the chin. ''I trusted you! You son of a bitch you liar!''

　

_''I never thought we'd be here''. Daisy lifts her face from his chest, waiting for him to elaborate. ''After everything I've put you through, you shouldn't be here with me''. ''People change''. ''Not Specialist, not me''. She plants a kiss on his nose. ''I never thought we'd be here either, if I'm being honest''. ''So why are we?'' Daisy pulls away, Ward realizes his poor choice of words and quickly pulls her back. ''I meant that you shouldn't of forgiven me. You should hate me''. ''I used to, I'm over it''. She's only been with Hydra for a couple of months, and Ward has been very very careful with her._

_''When Shield did what they did, that's hate. I never felt that way towards you. I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't''. ''Why not?'' She isn't ready to tell him yet, he isn't ready to hear those three little words she realized so long ago. Instead she settles for, ''because you're so damn cute''. The darkness leaves his face and he laughs, runs his hands through her hair._

　

''I love you and you used me! You haven't changed, you're still John Garrett's little bitch''. Ward doesn't comment, just lets her push him. ''I would have given up everything I had to be with you and you didn't care. God. I almost killed myself when you died, and for what? Nothing! I would have destroyed my life for a man that isn't worth a damn thing''. He grabs her arms and pins her against the glass wall with the cracks in it. He slips. Something on his face gives her pause, makes the haze clear out.

_''So even though you've been lying to everyone about everything, you're saying your feelings for me''- ''They're real Skye, they always have been''._

　

He doesn't say a word. Just stares at her. Although it's a carefully worked out veiled expression, he won't let her see what it means unless he wants her to, there's a kink in his whiskey eyes. And the way his hands are holding her, it's too gentle, too soft. He doesn't need to be this close to her. ''I'm worth something, do not ever tell me I'm not''. The room catches on fire, smoke moving in quickly. It dies when Daisy brings her knee up swiftly, Ward curls up in pain on the floor.

　

''Isn't domestic violence in a relationship a sure sign to call it quits?'' Daisy's head snaps up at the voice drifting down the stairs. Kebo greets her with a sad smile and she abandons Ward and runs to her friend. He opens his arms and she's sobbing into his jacket, her anger vanishing. ''If I were you I'd leave right now, or Shield is going to murder you''. He tells Meredith, who is standing next to Ward as soon as he's back on his feet.

　

''Kebo what the hell are you doing here?'' ''Snuck on the plane Sir, Shield left me a message, said Quake needed me''. ''I need you more, get all the weapons on board along with a few medical supplies. Keep Skye with you, she's coming with us''. The protest by Shield comes to an end with Kebo telling Ward no. Daisy is probably just as shocked as Ward is. ''What did you just say to me?'' ''No. You aren't taking her anywhere''. Kebo has been loyal to Ward, never questioned his motives or judgement. Just went. You can't buy loyalty like that.

　

''You've hurt this girl so many times, it stops right now. She's my friend and I won't let you take her. I'm sorry Sir but I draw the line here, my allegiance no longer lies with you''. This makes Daisy sob harder. She never asked him to choose. She doesn't look up when she hears Ward moving around, doesn't turn when he calls her name three times. She can feel him leaving, going up the stairs. ''I'll see you soon. I promise''. She doesn't know if she believes him or not.

　

''We have to get Lincoln, I don't trust that they'll let him go''. Is the first thing she says when Ward and Meredith are gone for good. ''Did you see anything May? Any clues as to where they might be holding him?'' ''There was nothing''. ''Dammit''. ''Boss, I put a tracker on the plane''. All eyes turn to Joey, who has been silent throughout this entire exchange. Daisy hasn't seen him in a few days, he'd been in his room in mourning. ''Joey you're a genuis!'' Mack looks around the room, no one else is praising him. ''What's the problem?'' ''Ward will know, he's too paranoid not to check''.

　

''You're Hydra boyfriend needs to be locked up in the basement again''. Lance comments, Bobbi elbows him in the ribs. ''Popeye how'd you sneak on the plane without Ward knowing?'' Daisy asks Kebo, they're laying on her bed sharing a bottle of tequila. ''Been with him long enough to know how he works, wasn't too hard. All I had to do is wait for the opportune moment''. ''Did you know about him working with Meredith?'' ''No Quake I didn't, I'm just as surprised as you are''. ''I can't believe it. I really thought he'd changed''. ''I never thought he'd do this to you''.

　

She starts crying, pain ripping through her chest. ''I murdered people for him, I killed Rosalind and it didn't mean anything. I let him take every single part of me and all I was was a mission''. ''I know''. ''I gave up my entire life when I thought he was dead, he never cared. God, I let him in all the way and he stabbed me in the back for it''. ''I know''. ''I told him he was a good man, I love him''. ''I know you do. I thought he was a good man too''. It all catches up to her in a rush and she cries and cries. And it's only natural and right that Kebo holds her while she does.

　

They find Lincoln, well actually he finds them. He calls Daisy from a pay phone in Boston and they rush to pick him up. Coulson decides they all need a break, especially Daisy and he gives them the night off. Joey, Daisy, Mack and Kebo are all staying at a hotel nearby. Lincoln preferred to stay on the plane, May joined him. Secretly Daisy thinks Lincoln feels safer with her around, she doesn't blame him. ''Boss we should probably call it a night''. ''You can sleep I'm good''. Daisy is afraid to close her eyes, because she'll see Alisha lying on the floor and it's her fault, she'll see the dead look on Ward's face, she'll see all the innocents she killed and she can't.

　

Mack has already gone to sleep, Kebo is passed out beside her. ''Are you okay?'' ''No, I'm not''. She doesn't think she'll ever be okay again. ''Ward doesn't seem like the type you know?'' ''Clearly he is''. ''But he loves you''. ''Sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes the person you love turns out to be a rotten lying bastard that you want to shoot in the face''. ''I don't believe Boss, Ward wouldn't do that to you''. She scoffs, ''he did once. And I was stupid enough to let him do it again''. ''You're not stupid''. ''Yeah I am, I knew who he was and I tried to change him''. ''What can I do to help?'' ''Go to bed''.

　

Daisy unlocks her door an hour later, sighing into the darkness. She strips out of her clothes intent on taking a hot shower and scrubbing herself clean of the day. And then plans to sleep for a week. May trained her well, so she knows what to do when she notices a figure sitting on her bed. Before she can react the bed side light is turned on.

　

Grant is sitting on the soft hotel comforter. And he's crying.


	34. If You Love Like That Blood Runs Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kebo never has good experiences with hotels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed in this chapter. I love it.  
> Comments are always welcome.  
> Thank you for reading!

Daisy reacts like she would to any threat. Grabs her gun, takes deep controlled breaths. ''Get out''. ''Skye''- ''Don't say my name. Just get out''. ''You should of shot me already, we both know you could have, you have every right''. ''What the hell are you playing at?'' ''I'm not, not right now and not with you''. She laughs without humor. ''Not playing me? That's funny because that's all you ever seem to do where I'm concerned''. ''I swore I'd never lie to you again''. He wipes his face, she hesitates. She's never seen him cry before.

　

 _He's a spy Daisy, he can become anyone he wants in half a second. You can't trust him, he's hurt you, he deserves to die._ She can't bring herself to pull the trigger. He may not love her like he claimed, but she loves him. And how can she kill the man she loves? She wants to, she can tell Shield and Coulson that she's going to kill him. But when it comes down to it, she can't do it. ''You have five minutes''. She puts her clothes back on, she can't be exposed to him. ''You have no reason to trust me and I don't expect you to. But you need to know that I'm doing this to protect you''.

　

''Protect me? You murdered a member of my team! A team you were apart of!'' ''I didn't kill Alisha''. ''And you expect me to believe that?'' ''I don't expect you to believe a word that comes out of my mouth, but you should. Meredith killed her, must of been before I got to her''. She isn't convinced. ''This conversation is pointless, you were right I'm not going to believe you''. ''Meredith is crazy just like Garrett, she wants to eradicate every Inhuman alive''. ''So why are you working with her? You're one too. Is this some sick twisted level of closure you need to put Garrett away finally?'' ''What? No, Garrett has nothing to do with my mission''.

　

''What exactly is your mission? Because it looks to me like you've been undercover this whole time, gaining intel because I was too blind to see you for who you really are''. He puts his head down, hiding his tears from her. ''A few months ago I found out Meredith was still alive, John told me he took her out and I saw no reason to question him. I tracked her down, gained her trust. But then I found out what she was planning to do''. ''And what was that?'' ''Kill you''. ''She wouldn't of touched me''. ''I couldn't take that risk. She hated me, blamed me for Garrett's death, wanted to take what I loved from me. Just like she thought I did with her''.

　

''I had to get close to her, to make her think I was a double agent. Manipulating you and feeding her information at the same time. I sabotaged a few of her missions, too subtle for any suspicion but enough so they weren't completed one hundred percent. You got caught in the cross fire and that shouldn't of happened. Meredith wasn't supposed to be at Providence''. ''That's why you told me to leave''. ''Yes''. ''Because you didn't want me to know what you'd been doing''. ''I didn't want you hurt''. The humorless laugh returns. ''A little too late for that Ward''.

　

''You were playing her''. ''Yes''. She refuses to believe it. Why should he tell her the truth? _Because he loves you._ She tells herself to shut the hell up. ''You were under cover with her the whole time, you didn't betray us again''. ''You're right''. ''You did all of this because she was going to try to kill me''. ''Yes''. ''I want to believe you''. ''You don't have to''. He gets up from the bed, she takes a step back. ''Why didn't you tell me what was going on?'' ''If more people know about an operation, the easier it is to be made''. "I could have played the part just as well as you did!" "No you couldn't. You're too attached to me, you wear your emotions on your sleeve, I don't". "Are you forgetting what happened last time when we left Providence? I played you". "I knew the whole time, I just wasn't ready to lose you yet. I've been deceiving people for years, it's a second skin to me, it's instinct. You're too inexperienced".

　

"You're not too attached to me?" She's wearing hurt all over her body, Ward sighs heavily and tries to take her in his arms, she recoils. "Don't touch me". The expression on her face makes him tremble in fear, he knew how she would react to this, but he still isn't prepared for it. "You're over reacting. I was on a mission it wasn't"- She punches him in the mouth. "Skye". "All you had to do was tell me Grant, you didn't have to keep me in the dark". "You wouldn't of been able to handle it". "Don't tell me what I can or can't handle. Do you even understand how it felt when I thought you'd betrayed me again?''

　

''So you do believe me''. ''I don't know. All I know is that one minute I trust you with my entire life and the next you have a gun to my friends and are bragging about how easy it was to make me fall for you. It hurt''. ''I'm sorry''. The smart thing to do would be to shoot him, leave this hotel and move on with her life. Start fresh, meet a nice man that she can settle down with, live a quiet and normal life. A life she deserves. A life her Father would want for her. Shield would want her to, Coulson is all but longing for his head on a stick. It would be so simple. Just one finger and he is truly gone. Never to return again.

　

''How do I know that this is real?'' ''You don't. I could be playing you, I could kill you in two seconds. This entire conversation could be my sick way of destroying you even more, because everyone thinks I hurt everyone that I love''. ''That part is true''. ''I know''. ''You broke my trust''. ''I know''. ''You lied to me by not telling me what you were doing''. ''I know''. ''Do you expect me to forgive you so easily?'' ''I expect nothing from you Skye''. Daisy bursts into tears, the entire situation overwhelming her. She's strong, May is her SO who trained her to lock down her emotions. There's a time to be warm and a time to be cold. But one man can throw all of that out the window.

　

''Skye''. His voice is soft, he's moved closer and she jerks back. ''I can't do this. We, we're done''. Daisy takes in a deep breath, gets herself under control. She refuses to feel guilt when she sees the look on his face. Sorrow and shame is written all over it. He deserves this. She needs better. He knows it too. That all too familiar mask comes back on, he straightens his shoulders, he's set. ''I understand''. He's halfway out the door when she speaks up. ''Do you love me?'' She shouldn't be this weak around him, laying out her insecurities at his feet. But she can't help it. Daisy turns and meets his hollow eyes. ''With everything that I have''. And then he's gone.

　

She doesn't sleep. Spends all night going over that conversation. She doesn't fully believe him, but it does make sense, Ward tends to do stupid things in the name of protecting her. Kebo comes looking for her when the sun is peaking through the curtains. She hasn't moved from the bed in hours, just sitting there with her knees hugging her chest. ''Brought you breakfast''. ''Ward was here last night''. The bag full of greasy fast food lands on the floor with a thud. ''Are you okay?'' He joins her and puts an arm around her shoulders. ''He told me he was under cover with Meredith''. ''He's lying, just trying to make you think that''.

　

''What if he's not? What if he actually is telling the truth?'' ''Why would he be under cover with her anyway?'' She sums up their conversation, waits for him to digest the information. ''He does do idiotic things when you're involved''. ''Do you believe him?'' ''Yes and no. I want to for your sake, do you?'' She shrugs. ''I don't know what to believe anymore''. ''Have you slept?'' She shakes her head. ''Get some rest, I'll take watch''. He moves and helps her under the covers. ''Popeye?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Would it be horrible if I did believe him?'' He doesn't answer, just picks the bag off the floor and eats in silence.

　

Daisy wakes from a nightmare. She was back at the Afterlife, her mother was there, and every Inhuman she'd ever come into contact with was dead below them. Ward was standing behind her, blood on his hands. His laugh was cruel and when he pulled out a gun, she didn't stop the bullets that rang out. ''Woah Quake, relax, you were dreaming''. Kebo hands her a glass of water and she's calm again. ''What time is it?'' ''Ten till twelve. Daddy came looking for you, but I told him you were exhausted and to let you sleep''. ''Please don't ever call Coulson that again''. He winks at her and she eats the bacon he set out for her.

　

''Are you going to tell them about Ward?'' ''Nope''. They've checked out of the hotel and are on the way back to the plane. Joey and Mack already beat them to it. ''How long can I hitch a ride for?'' ''Do you have somewhere to be?'' ''No''. ''Then as long as you want''. ''Thanks Quake''. ''Any time Popeye''. ''What the hell is he doing here?'' Lincoln demands as soon as Daisy and Kebo walk up the cargo ramp. Daisy can see the memories pass before Lincoln's eyes and she feels horrible.

　

''Just needed a ride mate''. The lights flash. ''Lincoln hey, it's okay he won't hurt you''. ''Daisy move''. ''No''. Before the situation can escalate further Mack leads Kebo to a spare bunk far away from the Inhuman. ''Are you okay?'' She asks Lincoln, they didn't get a chance to talk much last night. ''Did you know Ward was alive?'' She swallows. ''Of course you did''. ''Lincoln if I had known what he was planning to do I would have stopped him''. ''Would you?'' He takes a step closer. ''Did he hurt you?'' ''No I'm fine''. Relief washes through her. The fact that Grant didn't hurt him, is something.

　

''What happened?'' ''All I remember is this woman coming up to me''- ''What did she look like?'' ''Blonde, pretty, older. Why?'' ''No reason, continue''. ''And the next thing I know is I wake up in this dark room and Ward is standing over me. He said he wouldn't hurt me, just needed me for insurance. I put it together and realized the only person that would even care is you. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?'' Yes. ''No I'm good''. She lets him hold her, lay his cheek in her hair. Maybe she could test the waters with Lincoln, maybe eventually one day he could make her happy. She could grow to love him, to care for him in all the ways he'd want her to. She doesn't need the pain in her chest to know that she's lying to herself.

　

''May scares me''. ''She should, she scares most people''. ''I drank the last orange juice this morning and she looked at me like I was a Hydra agent''. ''Popeye you are a Hydra agent''. ''Beside the point. And I'll have you know I haven't been fully invested in Hydra since, well you know''. Yes she does. It's been a week since her conversation with Ward, she hasn't seem or heard from him since. But she believes him. She decided last night that his actions make sense, he was telling the truth. You couldn't fake the pain on his face when she ended things. Her plan? Get him back. Well it's her and Kebo's plan really, its been them against the world for what seems like forever.

　

''Any idea where he might be?'' Kebo adjusts his pillow and steals the cover. Daisy yanks it back, causing him to fall from the bed and onto the floor. ''Nope, already checked all Hydra bases, they're empty''. ''What about Garrett's safe houses? Raina's old labs?'' ''You really think the Director shared that information with me?'' ''It was worth a shot''. She pulls out her phone and checks herself, empty as a graveyard. ''You did break up with him, doubt he really wants to see you right now''. ''You're not helping''. He stuffs his face with another taco and doesn't respond.

　

''D Coulson wants you ASAP''. Mack tells her through her closed door. ''I'll be out in a second''. She hears Mack's foot steps fade away. ''Somebody's in trouble. What'd you do this time?'' '''Who knows, I preferred Hydra's Director, he wasn't such a hard ass''. ''Probably because you were sleeping with him''. Kebo ducks just in time as a pillow comes soaring at his head. Lincoln meets her halfway down the hall. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. ''Any word on Lash?'' ''Nothing, he's been awfully quiet''. ''Joey wants to hunt him down''. ''We all want that, it's just not possible right now''. ''Why not?'' ''For starters we'd have no idea where to look, and second if you chase after a monster, you're just going to get hurt''.

　

If there's a double meaning in her words, she ignores it. ''Why am I still here Daisy?'' She stops walking. ''Because you want to be? I thought you'd made your decision about joining the Catapillars''. ''Daisy it's just you and Joey now, I wouldn't really call that a team''. Her spine stings. ''If we could convince others to join us''- ''No Inhuman wants to be apart of Shield, especially after your history with Hydra''. ''And what about you?'' A soft look brushes across his cheeks. ''I want in, but on one condition''. ''What's that?'' ''You give us a shot''. Her bones freeze, hands go into shock.

　

Because all she can think about is Ward's hands and the look in his eyes when he holds her and how the thought of being with anyone else makes her sick to her stomach. _He's ruined me._ She thinks, but takes a deep breath and clears her focus. ''Okay''. The word is out of her mouth and she wants to shove it back in, reel her tongue to take it all away because she didn't mean it and Lincoln deserves more than her. But he's quiet and kind, shy and gentle. He's a cool sip of water to her fire, a soft petal against her prickly and sharp edges. He's good, he won't make her boil and spill over.

　

Grant is the exact opposite of all those things. But she can't think about that, it wouldn't be fair to compare the two. She ended things, they both need to move on. Lincoln puts a hand on her cheek and his smile is so big she can't help but smile back. ''We kissed once''. ''Yeah''. ''Any chance that'll happen again?'' ''Don't push your luck Spark Plug''. He laughs and releases her. ''I have to go see Coulson''. ''Good luck''. She leaves him in the hallway with a needle in her heart. She's a horrible person.

　

''What's up DC?'' May and Coulson are waiting in his office, each wearing sour expressions. ''We have a lead on Lash, we're headed there now''. ''Was anyone hurt?'' ''Not that we know of''. ''How long untl we land?'' ''One hour''. She leaves and rounds up Mack, Joey and Lincoln. Kebo doesn't play well with others. ''We could end this today, this could finally be over''. ''Don't underestimate him, we go in together and we finish it together. I know we all want revenge and we'll have it, but don't let your anger make you sloppy. Stay close to me''. She tells them, and Mack gives her a wink.

　

Daisy is half paying attention to where she's going, and half looking for Ward if she's being honest. Lash is connected to Meredith, Meredith is the crazy bitch that thinks Ward is on her side. It could be a possibility. ''DC we're headed in now''. ''Be careful''. Her team along with Kebo and fellow Shield agents are quick to enter the apartment building, after twenty minutes, all is clear. He's not here. ''Dammit''. Daisy rips out her comms and kicks the wall. ''Come on Quake, you'll get him next time''. ''Every time we're close he gets the better of us! How? Why? I'm sick of this''.

　

Kebo leans against the wall and holsters his gun. ''Didn't Ward say they were all working together? Ward is involved, there's no way you'll get to Lash unless he wants you to''. Daisy sighs and knocks her head into the wall beside him. ''You're probably right''. ''I usually am, come on, you can try another day''. The attack comes out of nowhere. One second she's behind Kebo and the next a shape comes crashing into him. ''Daisy!'' Lincoln appears and together they push Lash back, he screams in protest. Both Ward and May were the best SO's around, they prepared her for anything.

　

So there's no reason why she should have missed a man walking up behind her. Or didn't notice that Kebo was out cold, and Lincoln was being thrown across the room at an alarming rate. But she did. Because she never saw the needle coming into contact with her neck until it was too late. The last thing she sees is Lash's hideous face, his breath hot against her ear, and then darkness covers her. She knows nothing for hours.


	35. I'm Bleeding Out For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lash's identity is finally brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''There is a crack in everything. That's how the light gets in''.  
> -Leonard Cohen, Selected Poems-

Phil Coulson does not anger easily. He's a patient calm man. Or he used to be anyway, before the battle of New York, before he lost the woman of his dreams. And quite possibly if he's being honest with himself, Hydra's reveal made him even worse. It made every Shield agent worse, harder, less trust worthy than they used to be. Whenever he thinks of Garrett or Ward, his chest still stings with the memory of them choosing dark over light. Daisy, she made the same choice, and he trusted her more than anyone. They're close him and Daisy, she's like the daughter he never had.

　

Which is why her Hydra flip made him question every single thing in his entire life. He forgave her, knows deep inside himself that he should forgive Ward too especially if he wants to keep Daisy around. He's pondering all of this in his office when Fitz and Bobbi come sprinting in, judging by the looks they have, it isn't good. ''Sir it's Daisy, something went wrong''. Ice fills his bloodstream, the skin on his hand starts to sweat.

　

Before he can ask what happened the rest of his team fills up the room, and the moniter on the wall turns on. It's a video, a live feed. He wants to scream, to throw up, jump inside the video and save the woman tied to the chair. Kill every single person that has ever harmed her in her life. Coulson wants to break them until they feel whatever pain they are inflicting upon his agent. He wants blood. ''Sir is that''- ''Daisy''. ''Where is she?'' ''How did this happen?'' ''Did Ward do this?'' ''We need to find her now''. ''Everyone shut up''. They obey.

　

Daisy isn't so much as tied to a chair, as she is chained to it. Row upon row upon row of chain is wrapped around her like ivory, Meredith is standing before her, an easy grin on her face. She turns to face the camera, ''Phil! Isn't this so exciting? You know I've been dying to get your pretty little agent in here for the longest time, and now here we are!'' Daisy is unconscious, head hanging low, hair covering her eyes. Coulson doesn't see any injuries yet. ''What do you want Meredith?'' ''I'm just having fun Phil, I'll tell you my demands later''. ''Don't lay a finger on her''. Meredith laughs. ''You are in no position to be making demands Director''.

　

Something comes into frame and all the Shield agents gasp, Lash walks up beside Meredith, like it's a completley normal thing. ''My friend and I are going to have a ball with Agent Johnson here, he's very excited''. They watch in horror as Lash takes Daisy's face and squeezes. She wakes, startled, gasping for breath. It isn't until her face turns blue that the monster stops. ''We'll get back to you when she's good and broken in''. The screen goes dark. An argument erupts around the room, the best way to get Daisy back. The loudest of the voices are Mack and Lincoln.

　

''I'm going to find her''. ''If Mack is going so I am''. Fitz and Simmons are frantic in trying to join, Bobbi and Hunter demand they go. May is sitting there silent and thoughtful, looking calm as always. But she's not. Coulson can see the rage burning in her eyes. ''May, Mack and Lincoln will take a team and go. Bobbi Hunter and Fitzsimmons will stay here with me''. They part ways, Bobbi and Hunter are outraged. ''And why exactly can't we go?'' ''There might be a chance Ward is involved since him and Meredith are working together, I don't trust either of you to be in a room with him without killing him''. The pair share a glance. ''Sir are you, are you protecting Ward?'' ''No, I don't want to lose Daisy again, and we will if Ward dies''.

　

Everything is hard. Like she's covered in something, buried in rocks. Daisy can't find her eyes or limbs, she's been begging for what feels like hours to make her body work. Nothing happens. She can't feel or hear anything, she's just floating, waiting for something to happen. She can't remember the last thing she said or what she ate for breakfast or what day it is. It's all a blur. Without warning she feels an avalanche of pressure and she explodes in a sea of stars, bursting awake because she can't breathe. She comes face to face with Lash, her hands start shaking.

　

Her powers are quiet, Lash finally lets her go she's gasping so hard for breath. Daisy struggles against her bindings, her hands are chained to the arms of the wooden chair, she can't move them or wiggle her fingers. ''You're awake! Good! It's no fun torturing people when they're out cold''. ''What the hell do you want with me Meredith?'' The woman giggle and claps her hands together. ''I'm so glad you asked!'' She moves closer to Daisy, Lash takes a step back. ''You're Inhuman my dear, the most ungodly creature of them all. All I want to is to eliminate your race''. ''You're crazy just like Garrett was''. At the mention of Ward's former mentor, Meredith flinches.

　

''Garrett wasn't crazy he saw the world for what it was, as do I. He'd be proud of me''. ''Are you trying to convince me or yourself?'' Faster than Daisy would have thought possible, Meredith walks over to her and slaps her. ''That all you got?'' Daisy can tell by the look in the other woman's eyes, no, no it's not. Neither May nor Ward got around to train her on how to deal with torture. After a while Daisy begins to feel numb, Lash has been going at it for she doesn't know how long, she can't feel her skin or the oxygen going in and out of her lungs. Can't even tell if she has lungs anymore. She has to find a way out of here, she's forming a plan when she blacks out.

　

''She's going to be okay Simmons, we'll get her''. Jemma hugs Fitz to her as they both look at Coulson. He's been pacing like a mad man, looking back and forth from the video moniter to the phone. ''Daisy is going to be fine, we found her not too far from the wearhouse they were in. May is almost there''. ''Sir do you think Ward''- ''He wouldn't do that''. The Shield agents turn to the doorway and Kebo is leaning against it. ''All of you see the worst in that man, for good reason. But with Quake he's a different man, he couldn't hurt her, he would never lay a hand on her like that''. ''Are you forgetting he betrayed us again?'' Kebo stays silent. ''If you saw the way he looked at her, you'd believe me''.

　

''Do you think he'd save her?'' Fitz asks, flashes of his hours on the other planet go through his mind. ''Yes, if he's not already there he will be soon, all of those people in that room are going to die''. No one is really upset about that.

　

''I can't help but feel a little sorry for you''. Meredith says over a mountain of machinery somewhere on Daisy's left. ''Why?'' Her mouth tastes like blood and salt. ''Not only did the man you love turn on you once, but twice. How did you not see it coming? Was he really that good?'' Daisy doesn't respond. ''If I were you and John pulled that with me, oh honey I'd of put a bullet in his temple''. ''When I get out of here I'm putting one in yours''. ''Fiesty, I can see why he picked you''. Daisy falls silent again, Ward comes to her mind. His face when she told him it was over, she'd never seen him so sad. She pushes the bad thoughts away and focuses on her plan. Her chains are not coming lose any time soon. In all honesty, she's got nothing.

　

''Why don't you take a break?'' She tells Lash, who stops his massive arm from swinging back. The monster walks away and out the door, leaving Daisy, Meredith and a few others alone. Someone is dragging a crow bar across the concrete floor, Daisy opens her eyes to find Meredith twirling it between her fingers. ''I just love what this tool can do to people''. Daisy doesn't hear the door open, but suddenly another pair of shoes is walking across the floor. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Ward. Ward is here. Daisy breathes a sigh of relief. ''There you are! I was wondering when you were going to show up!''

　

Ward walks calmly over to her, face blank, body relaxed. If she looks hard enough though she can see the worry in his muscles, the tension in his veins, the anger about to blow beneath his skin. He takes the crow bar from Meredith's hands, ''I told you not to start without me''. ''Sorry dear, we just couldn't resist''. ''How long has she been here?'' ''An hour''. ''The Calvary trained her well. Give us a minute''. Daisy watches Meredith walk away, Ward crouches in front of her, takes one hand and places it on her thigh. He says nothing, just stares at her. _I'm going to get you out of here. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. I'm sorry._ Is what his look is telling her, she nods.

　

The video moniter comes back to life, everyone in Coulson's office watches it with sick and cold expressions. Daisy is bleeding, it's dripping onto the floor. Her face is bruised, Meredith is taunting her with a crow bar. Coulson is on the phone demanding where May is when they all see Ward walk in. ''What were you saying about Ward not hurting her?'' Bobbi asks Kebo, who rolls his eyes. ''Just keep watching darling''. Ward is on his knees in front of Daisy, he doesn't say a word, just stares at her for a long time. ''Ward lets get on with it, I want her dead by the end of the day''. There's no warning, no hint or twitch about what Ward is going to do. To say the Director of Shield is shocked when Ward shoots everyone in the room but Meredith, would be an understatement.

　

Daisy watches as Ward moves slowly away from her and quietly pulls a gun from the side of his jeans. Meredith is standing there mouth open when the haze clears, all of her colleagues are dead on the floor. ''What is this''- ''I had this rule when I was running Hydra, want to know what that was?'' To Daisy's surprise Meredith tries to run, Grant catches her and slams her against the wall. ''As I was saying, my rule was don't touch her. You know what happens when someone broke it?'' ''You don't want to kill me''. ''I think I do''. ''You were never on my side were you?'' ''Nope''. '''Garrett taught you well''. ''You can tell him hello for me''. Less than a second later, Meredith joins the dead on the floor.

　

Not breaking his stride he quickly releases Daisy from the chains and pulls her to his arms. ''Baby I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry''. His touch is gentle and warm and she's never felt safer. She's supposed to be hard like May, this shouldn't phase her, Daisy is strong, she's a super hero! She isn't the helpless girl in Ian Quinn's basement, she should have been able to get out of this without help. She doesn't need Ward rescuing her. ''Shield is here to get you, I'm going to carry you to the plane, okay?'' ''Ward''. ''Yeah baby?'' ''Thank you''. He kisses her forehead, lifts her and begins to leave the building. ''Lash''. ''Lash is still here?'' ''Yeah''. ''I didn't see him when I came in''.

　

Because they both have such good luck, Lash appears before them, Ward tenses, ready for a fight. To defend her until his last breath. Turns out he doesn't have to. May is there suddenly, takes one look at Daisy and frowns. ''Get her to the plane, I'll handle this''. Daisy starts to protest, May ignores her. ''Ward if I'm not back in two mintues leave without me''. He nods and jogs until he gets to the Cargo bay. Mack and Lincoln are waiting for them. ''You can both threaten me later, right now she needs our help. Is Simmons here?'' ''She's back at the Playground''. Of course. Before Daisy can dwell on it, darkness over takes her.

　

''I'm not leaving her''. ''I may believe you Ward, but that doesn't mean I forgive you. I'm ordering you to leave''. ''I don't work for you anymore Coulson''.

　

''You were playing Meredith this enite time?'' ''Yes''. ''Does Daisy know?'' ''Yes''. ''Thank you for saving her''. ''Any time''. ''Do you have nightmares about it?'' ''Every night. What about you Fitz, you have nightmares?'' ''Can't close my eyes without one''.

　

''I'm sorry Sir for questioning your motives''. ''It's fine Kebo, I understand why you did''. ''She'll forgive you''. ''Not too sure about that''. ''She loves you''. ''Not too sure about that either''.

　

''You knew Dr. Garner was Lash''. ''Yes''. ''Why didn't you say anything?'' ''He asked me not to, he wasn't hurting Skye so I saw no reason to''. ''He was murdering the people she is supposed to take care of''. ''I didn't say it was a smart call Phil. How's May?'' ''None of your business''.

　

'''This doesn't mean I forgive you''. ''I don't expect anyone on this base to''. ''If you ever come near Hunter again I'll kill you''. ''Good luck with that Bobbi''.

　

''Fitz says you saved him and Will''. ''All I did was get them off of that planet in one piece''. ''Well thank you''. ''Thank you for taking care of her Simmons''. ''Of course, I can't imagine my life without her''. ''Me either''.

　

''You took out ten people by yourself, without using your powers''. ''I'm a specialist Spark plug, I don't need powers to defend myself''. ''How long you planning on staying with her?'' ''Until she wants me to leave. Do you have a problem with that?'' I do actually''.

　

Daisy finally opens her eyes, the pieces of conversations she picked up are now fuzzy in her head. She meets Grant's worried gaze and everything falls away. The pain, the stress, all of the anger, it all melts. It doesn't matter anymore, she's alive and so is he. ''Hey Robot''. ''Hey. How are you feeling?'' ''I'm okay, sore''. ''Simmons gave you some medication, it's probably wearing off, I'll go get her''. He moves to stand up and she applies pressure to his hand in hers. ''Don't go yet''. He sits back down. ''I had the situation under control''. The laugh he gives her is full of pain. ''She would have killed you Skye''. ''You saved me''. ''And I would again''.

　

The elephant in the room eventually is too much to bear, she broaches the subject and Ward sighs. "After everything we've been through you never stopped to question it? That maybe I had a reason for what I was doing, that you should have believed me when I told you I'd never betray you again". "Ward"- "But you just jumped to the worst possible conclusion so quickly because you never fully trusted me". "That's not true"- "I knew once you found out you wouldn't understand but I hoped that you'd have enough faith and patience to let me explain. Instead you ran to Shield and I'm the lying bastard again that hurt you". He's right. She should have done all of these things. "I'm sorry I hurt you". Daisy says and Ward touches her cheek. "Me too".

　

''Oh! I'm sorry am I interrupting something?'' Simmons and Kebo walk into the infirmary and stop when they see Daisy and Ward leaning into each other. ''No''. ''Thank god you're awake, thought the Director here was going to go mad''. ''Are you back on Team Ward now Popeye?'' ''As long as you are Quake''. Simmons dresses her wounds which aren't too bad, bruised ribs, a black eye, swollen cheeks, her jaw will be sore for days, broken nose. ''I'll go get some ice for you''. Simmons places her hand otop Daisy's forehead and quietly slips from the room.

　

''Popeye if you start apologizing I'm going to kick your ass''. ''Daisy you and I both know that''- ''I'm going to tell Ward to set you on fire if you don't shut up''. He sighs, ''I'm glad you're okay''. She falls back asleep, Ward's breath in her hair. ''I can't believe Andrew is Lash''. Daisy tells Ward two days later, having just caught up on the conversations she heard while she was sleeping. ''I should have told you''. ''Yes you should have, but I don't think it would have made a difference''. ''You don't?'' ''Nope, just because we knew who he is doesn't mean he would stop killing Inhumans''. ''He's locked up in a containment chamber''. ''Good''. Mack brings her soup, Coulson hasn't been down to see her yet.

　

''You need to sleep''. It's somewhere between three and four in the morning Daisy thinks, Ward has been running his hands through her hair. ''I'm fine''. ''Ward I know for a fact you haven't slept since I've been in here''. ''I'll sleep eventually''. She rolls over to the left side of the bed, ''come here''. It takes ten minutes to convince him to join her in the soft sheets. ''Look you're even facing the door Super spy, no one is going to hurt you''. She burrows into his side, hands resting on his face. ''Is this how a broken up couple is supposed to act?'' ''Shut up and sleep''. When he's sure she is dead to the world, he puts his lips to her ear and whispers how much he loves her, how much he always will.

　

A week later Coulson walks into Daisy's bunk to find it empty, her clothes gone. ''Where is she?'' He already knows without the look on Mack's face. All week Coulson had dodged Grant Ward, only checking on Daisy a handful of times. Ward stuck to her side like a moth to flame, never leaving her. They had to of been planning something. ''She asked me to give you this''. Mack hands him a letter, the Director of Shield already knows what it says. But he reads it anyway.

_Coulson,_

_We've been through so much together, you're the Father figure I always wanted to have. I don't think I ever thanked you for giving me this life, giving me a purpose when I didn't have one. Shield gave me a chance to start over, to find myself, to reach all that I could become, and for a while I loved it. But as you know things change, and I found someone else who made me a better person, who loves me unconditionally and without question._

_I need him and he needs me, what happened with Lash, with the Afterlife, at Providence, is too much for me to handle right now, I'm taking a break, like May did. I don't know when I'll be back but I want to you to know that I will always be your Shield agent. I'm sorry for everything that happened with Hydra, I am, but I don't regret it. Take care of Mack and Fitz and Simmons for me, and don't worry about me. I'm in the best hands._

_See you soon,_

_Daisy._

　

Phil Coulson has never felt so defeated in his life.

　

　


	36. Everything Is Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end".  
> -Ernest Hemingway-

Well that's it guys, the end of the road. The sequel will be up shortly! 

Thank you to everyone who went on this journey with me, who didn't give up, who commented on every chapter & offered me support. I hope you continue to do so with the next installment of You Know the Two of Us Are Just Young Gods.

I love you all more than you will ever know, again thank you you guys inspire me every single day.

Until next time!


End file.
